Rapturous Desires
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: "I know there's a good reason for a woman like you to take her wedding ring off. I can see the loneliness in your eyes, but more than anything I can see your need to be touched. How long has it been? Do you even know what it feels like to be worshiped by a man? To feel every bit of your flesh on fire as your being tasted? To explode over and over again from touch?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you beautiful people... I know, I know... Why are you starting a new story? Well, here's the thing. This has been on my mind for many months and it is been so distracting that I haven't been able to finish my other chapters because I keep writing things relevant to this story line, because of this I am making this one a short story. I will be updating every day for the next two weeks and then it will be done. Either way... I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or any characters.**

**Rated M/MA (this is full of Smut and foul language) You have been warned!**

* * *

Rapturous Desire

The classroom was finally ready! The walls decorated with quotes from different iconic literary legends, the windows covered by thick heavy crimson drapes making the room rely solely on the lamps for light, the lavender and vanilla scented candles that hung in the air all served to create this classroom environment for Day One of the month long workshop.

Long coral hair adorned the heart shaped face of the porcelain teacher trying to quell her nerves, kicking away any negative thoughts of an impending failure. Her bright jade moons only served to show expression even when she desperately attempted to be stoic much like her incredibly handsome soon to be ex-husband Sasuke Uchiha. He was her biggest failure of all.

It's easy to feel like you can't ever do anything right when you have no idea on how to please your husband, and more so, that being the exact reason why they are now separated. The papers have already been served; he simply delayed in signing them saying _"I'll get to them when I feel like it. It's not like someone else is just waiting to marry you!" _

The pain only his words could bring was beyond what she could handle but she refused to break. She didn't break after she found out how many other women he slept and experimented with when he would only have "Traditional Sex" with her, she didn't break when he told her to stop acting like a slut when he walked in on her masturbating, and she most certainly didn't break in all of her 8 years of marriage when she had to pretend with her friends that she had actually experienced an orgasm from her husband.

She needed this distraction, which is why she decided to teach writers aspiring to be published how to dig into their passions and bring it out on paper.

Sakura Uchiha was once the most celebrated romance novelist having danced along the fine lines between romance and erotica earning her many accolades on her 2 trilogies which were mere fantasies she wished her husband would have indulged in with her. Instead it earned her his distance which eventually led to him rarely coming home for dinner, if at all.

After putting up with his behavior for all those years and trying to find the error of her ways she decided that she no longer gave a flying fuck! If he didn't want her, she'd rather be alone that stay.

The first step to independence was earning a steady income, sure Sasuke is very wealthy because of his family and she had her own money from her millions of book sales, endorsements, and movie deal for the Forbidden Fruit series, but she was never one to depend on consistency. She knew a backup plan was needed which brings us to the present moment.

In just a few minutes, she will open her door for the many hopefuls that wish to follow the path she took so many years before.

Lifting the mirror to her face, she checked for any smears in her mascara and applied cherry gloss onto her full rosy petals, there is no way she is going to teach this class looking like a soon to be divorcee.

Straightening her slate grey wrap dress, she reached the door to open allow her group of 10 students to enter the classroom. A lot of them are local talent ranging from published short story writers to fan fiction authors, none lacking in artistic vision.

Sakura made sure to acquaint herself with each student and their hopes for the class before agreeing to teach them. The purpose for her screening process was to ensure that she would be the best fit to guide them in their literary journey. Greed is not something Sakura soon to be Haruno again indulged in.

The students filled the classroom quickly making good use of the desks which were arranged in a diamond allowing her access to each in a fashion she deemed would help promote creative thinking.

Taking the seat placed dead center of the diamond; she crossed her legs and began the class introduction.

"Today's class is more of a getting to know you session in which I will have you each read an impactful passage from the work you hope to improve. Do not be alarmed if you didn't bring anything with you to read, you can always write it and then hand it into me before the next class. Again, I want to emphasize that any work you hand to me to review remains your intelligent property and will not be shared in any circumstances." Her emerald jewels looked around the class nervously mentally berating herself for lack of composure. _Get it together Pinky!_

Clearing her throat and adding sugar to her voice, she spoke up. "I'll start with an introduction of my own. I am Sakura Uchi-Haruno. I first started writing when I was in Junior High School inspired by a school girls crush not knowing that later on in life that work would get me published. I was part of my school paper and submitted a lot of short stories to magazines. This class is a new challenge to me so I hope to learn from you all as well. Let's start intros with the young blonde woman in front of me continuing to the left."

"Pardon me, I know I'm incredibly beautiful making all the women in this room seem as significant as road kill but I am a man! I know, I know I am a work of art, yeah." responding to Sakura's obvious blush in embarrassment his sparkly blue eyes smiled at her.

"It's ok, it happens all the time. Anyway my name is Deidara, just Deidara and I want to break Yaoi out of cliché Brokeback Mountain sort of romances and give a whole new meaning to action movies, yeah!" The blonde's introduction ended with his fist pumped in the air.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi." The man who resembled a tan Santa Claus with rosy red circles gracing his cheeks and dark brown long hair was in the middle of eating barbecue pork rinds as he spoke. "I'm into food and women of course. The book I am currently working on is a similar to Like Water for Chocolate except there is no poetic suicidal element." He continued to munch down on his snack as if his life depended on it.

"Ugh, I hope you have a napkin because I do not like projectile food spewed in my direction." Annoyed translucently lilac eyes glared at the larger man whipping her shoulder length raven locks to the side before introducing herself.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga. My inspiration was you Ms. Haruno, as forbidden love is a subject I can identify with. I come from a family that imposes a lot of restrictions, especially on women. Because of this, my goal is to write my own series using my family name about how great it is to be the other woman. The kicker is that I will be speaking of my life experience! SO Bam, in your face Daddy!"

A small hint of red touched her eyes as their flared at the thought of causing discord in her family; it was quite cute for such a tiny girl to have such a strong spirit.

A homely blonde sat next to Hanabi silently admiring the girls' moxie not realizing it was her turn to go. Her thick round bifocals made her eyes nearly invisible, her pale skin wasn't made up to impress anyone, as a matter of fact, it didn't even look as though she applied any lotion to her face at all. She looked abandoned.

"My name is Shiho. I am a genius but that gets me nowhere in the love department. There's this guy I work with that I'd really like to talk to, but I find myself admiring him from afar not daring to present this…" She motioned at herself.

"… to him, he's way too handsome to pay me any mind. Either way, the book I am working on is about how my fantasy of our life together. I just hope one day he reads it." Her voice was as light as a feather gliding through the wind and as sweet as honey, her story made their hearts ache.

"I'm Anko and my writing will be about all the men I make my bitch! I won't ever submit to anyone, I am in control." The woman spoke with such conviction that it left no room for discussion. Her deep purple hair rested on her head in a spiky ponytail framing her surprisingly delicately full face and deep set gray eyes.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." He put down the copy of Icha Icha Paradise that covered his face a revealed one of the most handsome faces any woman has ever seen. "I like to write hentai… the simple sense of taboo that comes with making cartoon based porn is exhilarating." The stunning silver haired man seemed to have a talent of maintaining a stoic face whilst speaking animatedly.

"Karin, that's my name. My goal is for the world to forget all about your series and to immortalize me as the best romance/erotica writer in the world and I will do it!" The haughty red headed woman glared at the pinkette with envy in her scarlet eyes. Sakura brushed it off for the nonsense that it was and moved on to the next person.

"I am Tenten and I want to write about love in the battlefield. I want to transform women from meek damsels to kick ass warriors who take as they see fit!" The beauty sporting two mocha colored buns on her head with equally rich brown eyes face lit up at the prospect of her dream coming true.

"That was such a youthful display of strength Tenten. I am Rock Lee and I wish to write about love blossoming during the springtime of youth." The bowl haired bushy browed man wore a green spandex suit and although he was obviously physically fit, it was a giant eye sore. His enthusiasm was refreshing none the less.

"I'm Fuu! I will make fun romantic stories that capture audiences of all acceptable ages! I want to help people fall in love so instead of making stories that deal with the "prince charming" and "perfect little lady", I will be writing about the everyday person finding love where the least expect it." The young woman's teal hair hung right below her chin and only served to highlight her brilliantly orange orbs. Sakura felt like in some odd way they could be family.

The last person of the group seemed to be unaware that it was his turn. The inky spikes that lay on the desk were the only identifiable part of him on display.

"Umm… excuse me. Are you ok? It's your turn." The man in question still didn't move.

The very frustrated Sakura rose from her seat failing to straighten the bottom part of her wrap dress before she walked over to his desk. She used the pen that she was taking notes with the poke the man in question.

"Hey, if you are too tired to participate; you are not obligated to be here. This class is optional." She huffed turning her tone from warm to cold in a New York minute which seemed to grab his attention.

His head rose from the desk as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. Plum 6 inch stilettos, nude thigh high stockings, the imprint of the garter that held them in place were visible for his keen eyes; the opening of the wrap dress gave him a glimpse of beautiful creamy legs and a hint of something pink. His mouth watered instantly.

He allowed his eyes to travel upwards to the swell of her hips, the small waist where the tie rested leading up to her beautiful rounded bosom peaking out delightfully for his viewing. The piece de resistance was definitely the lovely full pink petals, high cheek bones that bore a soft rosy hue, small button nose, and large doe emerald gems topped with long wavy coral locks.

His breath hitched in his throat as the locked eyes.

A smirk reached his face traveling to his sparkling midnight blue eyes as he whispered. "You may want to fix your dress, unless your intention is to provide me with some inspiration."

Her eyes caught sight of her state of dress causing her to let out a 'yelp'. Turning red instantly, she fixed her bottom and sat down. She didn't want to meet his gaze after that, but couldn't help to look up as his eyes were locked on her.

This man is devastatingly handsome, that much was undeniable. In a way he resembled her husband but not quite. The whiskers on his cheeks were endearing and the rippled muscular tone of his body was evident through the short sleeved collar shirt he had on leaving the top three buttons undone to emphasize the definition of his tanned chest.

For a single moment, Sakura was awestruck and began to feel self conscious not having felt this way since the day she met her husband. Finding her voice again, the rosette addressed the man in front of her.

"Your introduction…" her voice was shaky causing the man to let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry; I've been working since 5 a.m. falling asleep here wasn't my intention." He scratched the back of his head.

"Menma is my name, right now I'm passionate about you and you are exactly what I want to write about." He held locked eyes with her not looking away once as the words floated out of his deliciously plump lips.

"Memna, I wish to help you develop you as a writer without being your muse." Not knowing how she managed to speak, the words flowed smoothly.

"Your contract covers everything else, but it doesn't say I can't write about you."

Thinking back at the very detailed contract, she realized that he was absolutely right. A frown formed on her face. "Fine, just don't use my name." His eyes sparkled in delight of her surrender.

Needing to refocus, she looked at her other students hoping to engage them in a bit of a sharing session. "Ok, so who would like to share some rough drafts?"

To her delight, Hanabi raised her hand. "Wonderful, Hanabi go ahead. You can either stand up or stay seated, however you feel most comfortable."

The short raven haired young woman stood up commanding the attention of the entire room with her sheer aura.

**"****He asked to stay… with me… our sweaty naked bodies wrapped in Egyptian cotton as his left hand caressed my cheek pulling me into his embrace, sharing his life force through his lips. I tasted heaven for a fragment of time and brought back to reality all at once. The gold band adorning the ring finger of the hand he used to explore my body served as a reminder that he will never be mine. He's private property that I borrow at my convenience. He will never be mine and I will never be his.**

**I tell myself I can live with this. He isn't the only one. There are plenty where he came from, but he was special; the first of his kind and unique because my heart was once his for the keeping. After him, I promised that it would never happen again yet defiance has become my existence." **

A round of applause echoed through the room. Hanabi sat down elated. The adrenaline was coursing through her body reaffirmed her desire to write.

"Hanabi, that was wonderful! Granted this was just a piece of your story so I'm sure that the setting descriptive are somewhere however a way to take the reader back to the world you create no matter what part they are reading is to continually add sensory and visual descriptions.

The way you set the scene and poured out your emotions was absolutely captivating! I would be honored to read your book. Does anyone else have comments for Hanabi?

I want you to know that your opinion is valued and constructive criticism is good. You are not only writers but readers as well and as such my opinion isn't the only one that matters. People like you all are the targeted audience which is why I wanted this diversity in the classroom."

A few more of the students took turns sharing opinions and excerpts of their work while others requested to wait until the next class to share feeling better prepared after becoming aware of the expectations.

"Ok, so that will be it for tonight's class. We will meet again on Friday which will give you 3 days to separate some material for me. If you have any questions, my email and phone number are on the contract I gave you. Feel free to use them. You are dismissed!"

The coralette began to clean up the room as the students shuffled out the door.

"Sakura, Is it ok for me to call you by your first name?" The husky deep voice startled her, his proximity allowed his warm cinnamon scented breath to tickle her flesh enough for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape her mouth.

It has been far too long since anyone has cared to arouse her and sadly she wasn't even sure if he intended to turn her on at this moment. Before meeting looking back at him, she collected herself.

"Menma you may call me by my name. I am your peer and your teacher." Her voice was surprisingly steady, free of all the emotions the onyx haired man stirred inside of her.

"I'll help you clean up." He spoke as he began to pick up any papers disposing of them in the trash receptacle, stacking chairs and desks to the back of the room allowing her to sweep and mop. She didn't refuse the company, she was always alone and unbeknownst to her his presence was both exhilarating and therapeutic.

"You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it." Collecting her items, she motioned him to follow her out of the room, turning off the lights and locking the door behind her.

"I wanted to do it. It's 9 p.m. and you really shouldn't be out here alone it's dangerous. Do you want to get a drink?" He towered over her standing 6ft 4in over her 5 ft height. He wet his lips as he inched closer to her face whispering in her ear.

"I know there's a good reason for a woman like you to take her wedding ring. I can see the loneliness in your eyes, but more than anything I can see your need to be touched. How long has it been? Do you even know what it feels like to be worshipped by a man? To feel every bit of your flesh on fire as your being tasted? To explode over and over again from touch?" He backed her into the door, his hand slid to the back of her head latching on to her silky tresses bring her face closer to his, sapphire clashing with jade, the intensity bouncing off their skin.

"I-I… I… We shouldn't do this. Menma I appreciate the offer, but let's just keep this professional." Her voice betrayed her clearly displaying her desire and uncertainty. He knew better either way.

"Is that why you have no panties on?" A big smile formed on his face as she gasped, her doe eyes widening a fraction. "Tell me, did you leave them off in hopes to find someone or is that good for nothing you have at home leaving you so unsatisfied that you have to resort to pleasing yourself?"

She was so lost in his words and in the hypnotic spell cast by his eyes, she failed to notice his hand caressing her inner thigh. Goosebumps covered her creamy dermis as he locked her eyes with his paralyzing her with the intensity radiating from them.

His fingers reached into her wet folds making her entire body tingle wantonly, A moan escaped her pouty pink lips. It wasn't until his finger entered her core causing her breath to hitch that she became aware of the position that she was in.

Finding the strength to resist, she brought her hand to his chest pushing him away roughly before she had the chance to appreciate his herculean physique, He didn't try any further for the moment.

What he did do was take the hand that was caressing her sex and lick each and every finger glistening with her essence, savoring her juices, committing the flavor to memory. "You taste as exquisite as you look. I'll walk you to your car."

Once her breath evened out, she followed him to the parking lot not daring to talk out of fear that she would beg for more. He mounted the motorcycle parked directly across from her classic black 1959 Jaguar Roadster.

He rode by her window knocking lightly on the glass. Her hands trembled at the thought of what he might want slowing bringing the glass down enough for their eyes to meet. As he waited her jotted down a few lines on his notebook and ripped the leaf out.

A paper slips through the glass. The engine noise begins to fade. It isn't until then that she notices he is gone.

As she opens the paper and reads its contents the moisture between her legs increases feeling enraptured by the concupiscence he inspired in her.

_Caught Up In You _

_He doesn't touch her. I can tell she's neglected._

_I tell myself only a fool would deny a goddess._

_The wedding ring meant to stake his claim on her is absent._

_She's using her maiden name. Why is this?_

_Who would be blind enough to lose sight of such precious treasure?_

_He isn't me. I am not him._

_If I were, that ring would still be there. She wouldn't be alone walking to her car at night in an abandoned parking lot._

_She wouldn't be afraid, she'd be protected._

_Most of all she would be satisfied._

_She wears a wrap dress, teasing my senses._

_The thin material wraps around her shapely toned figure accentuating each curve for my viewing pleasure._

_I imagine she wears it just for me, knowing that once the class clears I will claim her._

_Untying that god forsaken knot that keeps her supple skin hidden, I'm pleased to see her soft perky breasts are barely being contained by the plum bra she's wearing._

_Her beautiful legs are partially covered in her nude thigh highs held up by a plum garter belt absent any panties._

_This woman, this ethereal creature is innocently naughty and it is my goal in life to corrupt her._

_The scent of her arousal has awakened the beast inside of me._

_She can't see how hard I am for her right now, but I will make sure she knows how the mere thought of her is enough to stroke myself into oblivion._

_I'd much rather it be her, but until then, the hand that touched her will satisfy me as her scent is the only cologne I will wear on my body._

_My mouth longs to taste more of her…I will_

_Believe me, I will._

It was then she decided that she always wanted to feel this way, settling for less was no longer an option.

* * *

I love hearing from you so please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

**I am absolutely elated by the response to this story. I really didn't anticipate I would get an audience with Menma having such an important role. Thank you beautiful people for the incredible response and encouragement. Here's the next installment.**

**Reminder/Disclosure:**

**I do not own Naruto (other wise I'd have a harem consisting of Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Menma, Madara, Naruto and Shikamaru add a little Darui as well he he)**

**Rated: M/MA for language and sexual content reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Pleasant Surprise?

He didn't come home last night; _I don't know why I'm even surprised. Do I still love him? Can he still be the man I fell in love with? Did I ever love him at all? _Of this she isn't sure.

The one thing is for certain, she is not happy and this is over. Why live a lie? Sakura Uchiha is a pipe dream, an illusion for society. For him women are simply tools to have babies_, I fear his father has watched too much Splendor in the Grass. I don't wish to be the woman in the end, in a loveless marriage bearing his children, tending to his homes as he gives pleasure to others. I want to be Natalie Wood, the woman he loved, the woman he lusted for._

_I want to feel like a woman free from being objectified by a clan's obtuse vision of decency. _

She recalled a conversation they had where he said "Respectable women do not have sex for pleasure; they produce heirs raising them in accordance to social standards."

_How could anyone be so cruel?_ _What will happen when I am gone? Will he pick up a new tool or will he take one of his "pleasure partners" and marry them?_

Will he treat them the same? _He never loved me and now I don't give a damn._

Menma's letter gave her hope opening her up to new possibilities. A freedom she thought never to be possible. After being told for so long that no other man would look at her, she felt a need to explore the truth, to seek it out for herself.

Submitting to Sasuke's will has become a way of life, but being around these women who sound so strong, who feel so powerful leaves her to wonder if she could be the same.

_I'm in this beautiful 3 storey mansion with enough bedrooms to raise a football team, enough bathrooms to use a different one every day for more than a week, maids, butlers, chauffeurs, it just feels so lonely. _

The door bell rings, Sakura descends the long wooden stairs yelling to the Ayame, one of the housekeepers, that she would get it. Needing some human interaction and as they have each other, she too need someone.

To her surprise, Mikoto Uchiha, her mother in law is at the door. She is a stunning woman indeed. She always looks at her with such sorrow as if she suffered the same life, kindred spirits, that's what we are.

Once the door is open, her beautiful obsidian eyes glare at the pinkette momentarily. Her thick raven hair is wrapped in a simple elegant bun. She is clothed in a simple black maxi dress and instead of it making her look like a midget , Her 5 ft 7in of height allow an air of sophistication to be present even when in such simple attire.

She engulfed the rosette in a bear hug. "Oh Sakura, dear I need to talk to you!"

Sakura let out a giggle. "Of course Mikoto, please come in. Would you like some tea or does this call for mid-day martinis?" She arched her delicate pink brow as she looked at her mother in law.

"How about some scotch, neat!" Mikoto spoke in her sweet maternal voice yet Sakura could feel the nerves pouring out of her.

"Very well then, follow me to Sasuke's study." She led the older woman down the hall where the walls were decorated with expensive art pieces; Sasuke always felt the need to flaunt his money falling into the cliché of billionaire conduct instead of finding new inspiring arts of his own.

The mahogany door which led to his office was decorated with gold inlay and had a giant red eye with three black tomoes on it. Mikoto scoffed at the symbol.

"Is anything wrong Mikoto?" Sakura curiously asked.

"It's that stupid Uchiha symbol. Do you know what it means? It's specifically for the men! It's a symbol of how the men have to dominate their homes and mentally control their wives! Sexist pigs! All of them!" The raven hair woman pushed back the tears willing to mar her cheeks.

Sakura let out a sigh knowing that whatever conversation they were about to have was going to be emotionally taxing. She motioned for the older woman to step into the room before she closed it.

Sasuke has a full bar in his study concealed by the globe that holds his bottles. The large desk in the middle, plush black leather chairs, tapestries and bookshelf that used Faberge eggs as dividers all screamed prestige. This was exactly how he wanted it. A single window was in the room yet no one could see from the outside in, no that would be inconvenient. He wanted to power to see others where they couldn't see him.

Mikoto settled into one of the leather chairs in front of Sasuke's desk eyeing the divorce papers resting on top. "So you've really done it?" Sakura looked at the woman, confused as to what she was referring to.

"The divorce, you really asked for it?" A small sigh fluttered from her mouth.

"I want someone to love me Mikoto. I want to be a woman to the man I am with. I thought when he asked me to marry him that it meant something and after years of waiting… I just can't do this anymore. I will not bring children into this world when my husband makes love to anyone but me. Hell, I would settle for actually being fucked by him." She bit out bitterly.

"I understand more than you know. I need to tell you something and I need you to help me." The older woman looked up at her daughter in law, she wished she had a daughter like Sakura, yet she wouldn't want to condemn her to living as an actual Uchiha. Yes, the only things worse than marrying into the clan was actually being born one. The harsh social standards guaranteed a fucked up mind state.

"I'm all ears."

"I cheated on Fugaku 26 years ago. I felt like you do, tired of being used, having to be the decent woman while other women enjoyed my husband and their own. I used to vent to a friend Fugaku and I had in common, a widower named Minato. He's a beautiful man, handsome, loving, and respectful. One day Fugaku cancelled the dinner plans he had with us, I knew what he was up to as did Minato so we decided to go regardless.

It was such a good time. I never remembered having so much fun with a man and after his wife Kushina died giving birth to their son Naruto, it was rare to see him smile so freely. In a way, we helped each other. When we left the restaurant I told him I didn't want to go home, he knew that gilded cage was beginning to get the better of me so we went to his home to chat and have a few drinks.

One thing led to another and before either of us knew it we were naked sharing our bodies with each other. Every touch, every kiss, every thrust was heavenly. I had never felt so much pleasure in my life. From that day on we continued our affair. It lasted 6 glorious months." Sakura was on edge frozen in place still holding the bottle of Scotch and serving glasses. The anticipation was palpable.

"What are you saying Mikoto?" The words were spoken in a shy whisper.

"I broke things off with Minato when I found out I was pregnant with his child. Itachi was born sick, so sick he died a few months after being born, my poor Sasuke was cursed as soon as he was born with Uchiha responsibilities, this baby, Minato's baby… I just wanted him to have a chance to be raised by a good family so I lied to Fugaku saying I had to go away to visit my sick aunt. He didn't protest until he felt threatened by my extended stay.

I wanted to be with Minato and I knew if I would have told him, he would take me away. I just couldn't do that to Sasuke. He's my baby too and he loved his father so much. I had my aunt raise mine and Minato's son. It wasn't like I wanted him to feel neglected… I just thought that perhaps he'd have a better life away from me since Fugaku would certainly make our lives miserable.

About a month ago, I found out my Aunt Hanare died. I thought I lost my son forever, I didn't know what my aunt told him or if he knew about me at all, but he did. He came to me, a grown man 25 years old, tall, dark, and handsome. I was overcome with emotion but I didn't know what to do. He found a good job, he's very smart, but he lives in the slums of Okinawa. I can't have him stay there."

Mikoto's sobs shook the pinkette to the core. She placed the glasses and Scotch on the desk and kneeled to comfort the woman in front of her. "What do you need from me? Tell me and I'll do it."

"I'm telling Sasuke the truth today and I need you to convince him to let his brother stay here. I would ask Minato but he and Naruto are outside of the country right now. They won't be back until next month." Her tear brimmed onyx eyes were pleading to the rosette.

"Mikoto, Sasuke doesn't respect a thing I say. How can I convince him?" Sakura was at a loss. She wanted to help the woman in front of her yet didn't know how.

"Please, Sakura, make him an offer he can't refuse." The pink haired writer replied with a scoff.

"He has no problem refusing me… its other women he can't refuse." As the words left her lips, an idea struck.

"Mikoto, I have a plan. Leave it all to me. In the meantime, I need you to put together any money you are entitled to. I have been doing so for the last two years and I fully intend on leaving this horrible life behind me. If you are willing, it can be a new beginning for the two of us." Sakura smiled.

"Sweetheart… I think you mean the three of us." Mikoto responded to her smile.

* * *

The Amaterasu building is tall standing over 60 storey's high with dark tinted glass and equally dark lettering outlined in red. It's been a few years since she visited her husband's workplace so when the staff recognized her, she was pleasantly surprised.

Once she reached the elevator 41-60 elevator, she pressed the button to bring her to the top floor. The ride was uneventful. Gathering her thoughts she straightened out her tight pin stripped pencil skirt that reached mid thigh long enough to cover the straps of her garter but short enough to leave little to the imagination. Her fitted bustier was hidden beneath the fitted matching suit jacket that reached her hip. The black stilettos, red lipstick, winged black liner and wild curly hair made her look like a man eater. This was exactly how she wanted him to see her.

When she reached the 60th floor the entire office halted. Some looked at her with envy, but most with lust. She immediately recognized one of Sasuke's good friends Juugo who was approaching her most likely to stall her before she entered her darling husbands office.

The tall muscular handsome orange haired man's mocha eyes admired her lustfully. _Who would cheat on her? If Sasuke wasn't my friend, I would take her all over this office. _Sakura remained oblivious to the charming man's thoughts.

"Hello Juugo. Would you mind letting me through? I need to speak to Mr. Uchiha." Juugo raised a brow at her using such a formal name for her husband then quickly decided it was none of his business.

"Ummm… Sure Sakura, go ahead." She was about to pass by him until she felt his large hand on her wrist. She looked up at him in question.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that it was good seeing you and I'm sure every male and some women would be overjoyed if you appeared more often. You have always been fascinatingly beautiful." Once he caught sight of the frown on her face, he let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line."

Her eyes soften with his words. "You are too kind." Was all she said as she walked away.

It was hard to stay composed; not knowing what awaits you on the other side of the door and how you may react. Bile built up in her throat, the nerves were getting the best of her. _Be strong! No backing down now or we'll end up like Mikoto. _

Courage returned to her like an old lover having an epiphany. _Here goes nothing, _She took a breath and tried to turn the door knob only to find it locked. _Of course, Sasuke was never stupid even when he acts moronic. _

"Fuck!" She mumbled.

Originally, she thought she'd barge into his office finding him busy with one of his women, take a quick snap shot, and then there'd be leverage enough to negotiate with Sasuke. How naïve of her to think he'd fail to lock the door?

In reality she was banking on the woman inside purposely leaving the door unlocked in hopes of severing their relationship wanting to take her place. Who was she kidding? No one wanted her life when everybody had her husband. It was foolish to think otherwise.

She decided the best thing to do was knock, so knock she did. 'Knock, knock'. No sounds came from the room, a normal person would dismiss the thought of any inhabitants but knowing Sasuke and his love of privacy, the room was guaranteed to be sound proof.

Losing patience, she decided to knock again, this time a bit harder. 'Knock, knock' the office floor was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

An annoyed Sakura was tapping her foot incessantly. When the door finally opened, a woman who looked like she could even be related to Sasuke was revealed. Her skirt was wrinkled and she had failed to re-button her blouse properly. Once she realized who I was she gasped loudly. Her body was blocking the doorway from Sasuke's eyes.

"Kin are you going to tell me who that is or are you incapable of doing your job properly?" There it was that voice… so sinfully seductive and menacing at the same time. This is exactly why women fawn over him, I am fully aware. Too bad she was no longer under his spell.

Sakura decided to cut the girl some slack and help her communicate.

"Surely you can find a nicer way to greet your wife." The hurt still lingered on her voice; no matter how prepared she was to actually see it. It still hurt.

Heavy steps approached the door followed by the same rich masculine timbre. "Kin, get out!"

The poor girl never stood a chance; he practically pushed her out of the office casting her aside as if she were lint tarnishing his expensive suit. His deep obsidian pearls twitched slightly noticing his 'wife's' choice of clothing.

"Please come in Sakura." Not even acknowledging his presence or showing any affection the pink haired writer walked right by him checking for the most suitable place to sit in hopes that there would be some place that has not been used as a fuck station.

She looked up at the man she once swore she'd die for. It became so hard to look at him that perfectly sculpted handsome face with his regal nose, alabaster skin, sensual thin lips, and deep onyx moons. His shoulder length hair no longer spiked framed his face and only served to make him more alluring.

She forgot how tall he was standing 6 ft 2 in. His lean athletic body was visible through his button down pressed navy blue shirt and black slacks. His rolled up sleeves and loose tie only added to his sex appeal. Till this day he is still the most beautiful man she has ever seen putting gods to shame. But she had to remind herself that he wasn't hers, he was community property.

"Where is it safe to sit? You know somewhere unclothed vagina hasn't been on. Who knows what other type of women you sleep with, but bravo on Kin? Was it? She certainly looks like a class act. At least you know how to satisfy someone." She laughed the pain away. Why even bother being sad about a situation you can't change? The only thing she could do is sever their already damaged bond.

Sasuke honestly thought his wife looked incredibly sexy in her outfit, however going out like that in public reflects poorly on his image. She needed to realize being his wife was a position of respect and honor he only choose to give to her rather than have her as a whore with the other fan girls. He even waited until they got married to take her for the first time and waiting until the time is right is not something he did ever.

He grabbed her arm a bit too rough pulling her close enough to whisper lethally. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Yanking her arm out of his hand, she shot him a murderous look.

"I didn't come here to discuss what I am wearing. I came here to tell you we will have a relative of yours staying in the house. Your mother will tell you more about it, but you are not to deny her request. Also, within the next month I want those divorce papers signed. In exchange for all of this I will not go to Barbara Walters or Oprah and discuss my husband's extramarital affairs, how he never comes home at life while I remain unloved and orgasm less bringing shame on the entire Uchiha lineage." She was challenging him and she knew that what she just proposed was risky and he may very well attempt to destroy her in any way he could. The man is a fighter for his own cause after all.

"So you are bossing me around now? How many times must I tell you that decent women don't get pleasure from sex? That is what whores do. All those women you are complaining about are whores. Stop trying to be like them." Letting his fury take over, Sasuke marched towards his wife pinning her to the empty space between a large Malangana: Equilibrium Bookcase and the door, his face, their proximity, he was too close to her, she couldn't let him touch her after he just did 'God knows what?' with another woman!

"Don't you dare kiss me!" She hissed.

He took her threat and met it by forcing his lips on her, trying to claim back what he'd already lost. In many ways he knew he was wrong, he knew she deserved the man he could be. The man that would live outside of his clan after being cast out for not adhering to their rules about women, control, &amp; respect.

He honestly didn't know if he could ever stop sleeping with other woman. Then again he was raised never to please the woman he loves, the only one he ever wanted to keep. The kiss felt like a good idea except she wasn't responding. No ardor was left in her. Too many nights alone waiting for his arrival throwing out cold food and not eating consumed by depression desperately trying to hold on to any semblance of the woman she once was; he broke her and now she was building herself back up.

He was as cruel as she was beautiful, it's fucked up but that's how he was programmed. It didn't register at first but once he felt the sting, he knew what happened.

A fuming rose haired writer smacked him with all her might. "How dare you? That same disgusting mouth you kissed me was being used on that slut that just left the office.

Her meekness showed that she actually knew about me and didn't want to get caught! Hell, everyone here knows I am still your wife! Why won't you divorce me? Do you think so little of me that you insist on making me suffer, on giving me a loveless passionless marriage? Why Sasuke? I didn't sign up for this, this isn't how it was supposed to be, how you told me it would be.

It kills me to love you and I am not ready to die!" Her words started fierce, full of conviction and ended in chocked sobs diving in to a decrescendo until it was stuck at pianissimo.

He wanted to comfort her, he wanted another chance to do things the right way but he didn't dare to ask. Hurting the woman you love the most can create a reflecting gaping hole, the moon looking at the ocean examining itself marveling at their likeness.

"I'm sorry" was barely audible but loud enough for glimmering viridian eyes to lock into the depths of endless obsidian. She wished she could inhale the scent of the man she knew to never say "sorry" in his apologetic form, she hadn't ever seen him look so sexy though she would never admit it.

The bittersweet truth was, he will never change. "I should go." She whispered.

Before she left, her head tilted towards him allowing her confidence to return like an estranged friend with open arms. "Keep an open mind when you speak with your mother and try to empathize with her. Oh and I may not have anyone proposing marriage to me but since I've walked in this entire floor has been giving me 'Fuck me' eyes… men and women. If you don't believe me, watch when I walk out from your office. I only noticed when I spoke to Juugo and it makes me wonder if that happens often.

By the way, until you divorce me, I will be like you and get pleasure from whom I see fit. Let's see if you like when the shoe is on the other foot!" She left without looking back leaving her husband angered by the plethora of lascivious looks directed towards his woman.

In a way, he knew it was sick, the way he loved her. The mere thought of someone else having her was too much to bear. He couldn't let that happen, he had a month to think of some way to keep his wife and his family. Picturing life without either was impossible. Maybe he's selfish, but at that moment he didn't give a damn.

Maintaining his cool was something he got used to. The entire reason Uchiha exercised control the way they did was because it was the only effective way the clans ancestors found to quell the Uchiha curse of anger. If an Uchiha became overly passionate about their mate, they would no doubt want to kill anyone who so much as looks at them, never being productive entranced by their obsession. This was a generational curse they must endure.

Sasuke fucked up by marrying someone he was deeply in love with knowing he didn't know how to love her back. His instinct was to go pummel Juugo. Sakura's insinuation was obvious. He flirted and she felt empowered. Her empowerment didn't bother him. His orange haired subordinates' flirtations did. He couldn't help feel mocked for his foolishness as he knew that a man daring to flirt with what's his knows he isn't taking proper care of the rare gem he's in possession of.

* * *

Sakura jumped into her Roadster feeling a lot better about herself, the crying she did during the elevator ride lifted some of the burdens laying heavy on her heart. She then decided to distract herself by calling Mikoto to give her the news.

'Ring, Ring'

"Hello, Sakura is that you darling? How did it go?"

"Yes it's me. I spoke to Sasuke and didn't give him a choice. You still have to talk to him but tell your son to come bring his belongings today. If he needs movers, I can have the house staff go and assist."

"Oh darling, I'm at lunch with my precious baby right now! I don't know how to thank you."

"Thank me by being understanding and supportive of my divorce, I also demanded this from Sasuke but he is still reluctant."

There was silence on the line that lasted what felt like hours but in reality only a few seconds lapsed.

"He's my son and I love him with ever bone in my body, but as a woman, I understand."

"Text me the time he will arrive. Sasuke hasn't come home in a week so I doubt he will be home."

"Ok sweetheart."

The line disconnected from there.

Sakura found she needed new energy and decided to put on "This Love by Maroon 5" and treated herself to Zumba and Victoria's Secret in that order.

* * *

It was around seven when she arrived home. Her energy levels were at an ultimate high and her new hairstyle made her feel beautiful. Her pink was still there but it was mixed with mocha, caramel, burnt sienna in small precise high and low lights styled to perfection in a intricate French braid leaving a few tendrils to frame her forehead and cheekbones.

She also stopped by a tattoo parlor and got her first tattoo, a very large one at that. Her entire back was covered by broken wings and broken chains crossing from her shoulder blades to her lower back. It was grey scale with flecks of red and white symbolizing the blood, sweat, and tears she has endured.

The pain was so liberating she mistook herself for a masochist briefly.

After advising ensuring the maids have made the proper accommodations for Sasuke's half brothers arrival and setting the dinner menu, Sakura took a long bath getting lost in the beautiful world of pomegranate, lavender, and vanilla.

She fantasized that her scent alone would drive a man to insurmountable measures of lust driven solely to please her without reservation. The doorbell rang and she chastised herself for not being mindful of time. Drying herself off she threw on a lacey white bra and matching boy shorts throwing a halter tied sarong over her undergarments and slipping into her jeweled sandals she raced down the stairs to greet her company.

Seeing Menma at the door holding luggage was not what she expected when she agreed to this. He oozed sex appeal in his charcoal leather jacket, plain white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and leather black biking boots. His spiky hair was as unruly as ever barely concealing his deep blue black eyes. Between his height, face, demeanor and sinfully herculean body, he was a walking orgasm.

She stood frozen on top of the stairs with her eyes locked on the front door attracting the midnight blue eyes like a magnet. When their eyes met his expression went from surprised to sensual in a matter of minutes. Her heart began to palpitate, the air grew much thicker, the sheer aura that was radiating from his body was restraining her movement pinning her legs in the exact spot she was in.

It took a moment for her to realize he was walking towards her, without thinking, she met him half way. "Menma, what are you doing here?" her shaky voice reached soothed his built up anger yet he still ignored her question.

"You mean to tell me someone related to me is the one who neglects you? Tell me Sakura, is this a good idea? I haven't even met this half brother of mine and I can already see myself beating him to a pulp I don't like jesters and this man is most certainly a fool." Goosebumps covered her flushed porcelain skin reacting to his words.

Predatorily he inched closer and closer until their arms touched. His cinnamon scented breath fanned the back of her ear causing her to breath staccato. The alluringly deep voice vibrated into her ear canal shaking her spine making her entire body feel wonderfully weak and aware. "The room, show me to my room."

Fear and anticipation were coiling in her stomach. _This is a bad idea. I shouldn't be doing this. _

"Sakura" He said huskily. "Show me the room before I show you how to properly use all these random linen closets and bathrooms."

Her breath hitched feeling how incredibly wet her panties became reacting to his words. She couldn't prevent herself from being affected by him. Shaking her head she grabbed his arm and walked him towards the guest room hall directing him to a magnificent studio suite the size of a large luxury apartment. The California king four post bed in the center of the room was the first thing the tanned dark blue eyed man saw.

He closed the door locking it behind him and proceeded to pick the confused pinkette up effectively tossing her on the bed as he climbed on top of her removing his plain white t-shirt leaving his amazing defined chest and abs several scars were visible on his beautifully masculine skin it. _Sasuke's sexiness must come from Mikoto because Menma is mouth watering. Oh my god! Sasuke! I can't do this! What if he decides to come home tonight? Even if he's cheating on me, it doesn't mean I have to stoop to his level._

Her thoughts were interrupted and quickly forgotten when she felt his wet muscle making circles around her inner thigh. "Mmmmm…." The sensation alone was electrifying unlike anything she's ever felt before.

"You smell divine and you look beautiful, though you didn't need to change your look. You were already gorgeous." His lips vibrated closer and closer to her folds his fine regal nose pressing against her protuberance had her thrashing from side to side. He inhaled her scent feeling intoxicated. "I would have kissed your first but the aroma of your arousal was calling me. These lips…" his fingers grazed her folds. "…were just calling me, begging for my attention."

Sakura was convinced that the man on top of her is a warlock of some sort. His words, tone, face, body, touch are absolutely mesmerizing. He slid off her lacey boy short leaving hot kisses down each of her legs in the process. Her whimpers were music to his ears but he wanted to really make her moan.

Having his tongue flicking her button as he inserted a finger into her core transported her to another dimension. The pleasure was incredible her entire body became hypersensitive to the slightest touch. "Oh my god" Heavy pants echoed through the suite.

Menma was silently thanking whatever deity that allowed him to feed his growing addiction for the sweet creamy body he was currently devouring. Since he met her, she hasn't left his mind. Friday seemed too far away though it was only two days from now. Seeing her again, knowing he'd be close enough to touch her was enough for him to tolerate the foul man that chose to cheat on her… his own brother.

Her thighs began to lock his head in place rolling her hips to gain more friction against his tongue and the divine stubble on his chin. Though he enjoyed her enthusiasm, he felt the need to dominate her entirely. Flipping her on her stomach and bringing her knees up giving him an excellent view of her glorious rounded firm ass he spread her cheeks apart allowing his breath to ghost over her anus and folds.

The pucker hole immediately reacted by pulsating. His tongue teasingly traced around it as his free arm locked her knee in place the connecting hand rubbed her clit. The room felt like it was spinning. Her throat was dry and raw unable to control the groans coming out of her. _Who is this woman? _She couldn't even recognize her own voice.

"Ahhh…. God that feels amazing!"

He could savor her for days without getting tired or growing bored. Between her scent, reactions, moans, and delicious flavor he was going quickly from addicted to obsessed.

Knots formed in the rosettes stomach, the feeling was so foreign she didn't know how to react causing her entire body to tense up biting down on her lip hard trying to muffle her coital noises bruising her lip in the process. Menma immediately took notice. A hand coated with her essence began to rub soothing circles on her flat smooth abdomen. "Tell me what's wrong." His lips vibrating against her labia made her eyes to roll back.

"I don't know what I am feeling or how to react." She moaned out the words. He was basking in her sweet melodious pleasantries.

"Don't think, just let go." Slippery fleshy noises filled the room as his fingers continued to thrust deep into her sex increasing the speed by the second. She couldn't take it anymore, she was losing the miniscule of composure she had left. "Ooooo….. Men...ma… I think I'm… she couldn't complete her sentence for as soon as the words passed her bruised lips the tall sapphire eyed man added another finger using his other hand to increase the invigorating friction he was creating on her button while still using his tongue plunging it into her puckered hole.

The fireworks clouding her vision mirrored the explosion she felt being released from her core. Letting out a loud scream, her essence sprayed all over the expensive silk sheets, his hands and chest. Her body collapsed on the bed, her face flushed embarrassed by the mess she made not knowing if it was normal.

Her lust filled eyes locked with Menma's. Both parties panting as if they just ran a marathon, he wanted her… badly! Yet he couldn't bring himself to take her… it wasn't the right moment. He simply wanted to make her feel sexy. By the look in her eyes he could tell his mission was accomplished.

The meek expression from her rose tinted cheeks and shy green eyes peeking through dark thick lashes was just too cute for him. "Don't worry, this is what I wanted to happen, this…" he showed her how his arms were covered in her juices and began to lick it off. "… Means I was effective in my task and my goodness, such divine flavor."

A confused look graced her beautiful face. She shyly asked "What about you?"

He gave her a boyish smile and began to crawl on top of her. Through the denim of his jeans she could feel his throbbing thick length. If it were up to her, he'd be deep inside her by now and because he wasn't insecurities showed its ugly face. He could tell by her expression that she questioned his actions.

Grabbing her face he locked eyes with her getting lost in the hazy forest green pools of the enchanting creature he was quickly becoming attached to. In a furious eruption of passion, their lips met. She tasted herself on his mouth, it was amazingly erotic. She never felt more alive and now she only wanted more.

The sound of the front door slamming shut interrupted their bliss. Both of them scrambled to become decent again. "Shit! I think Sasuke actually came home… Oh my god! He's going to be furious. Who knows what he'll do?" The words alarmed Menma.

"Has he ever hit you?" She froze in her place. "Tell me right now Sakura."

Shaking her head she replied "Sasuke neglects me, is possessive and inconsiderate but he would never hit me. Please, don't think the worst of him. Deep down he's a good man. He's just not a good husband." Tears began to trail her cheeks. "I have to go. By the way you room is the one across from this one." She ran out the room into the bathroom making herself more presentable to eat with her husband and new potential lover.

* * *

Sasuke was furious after meeting with his mother. What type of woman goes outside of her marriage and has a love child? Didn't she know her place? The entire situation was unacceptable. It was only because he was already on thin ice with his wife that he allowed his half-brother (the mere thought disgusted him) to stay in his home.

He got home for the first time in a week and noticed his staff was still making preparation to his brother Menma (What type of name is that?) room. He could care less about the man's comfort, the clock was ticking and he had no more than three months to get his shit together and get the hell out of his life.

When he saw his beautiful wife coming down the stairs wrapped in a gold sarong he couldn't help but think she looked like a Grecian goddess leaving multitudes on awe with her ethereal beauty. He of course noticed the change in her look which would normally piss him off feeling she should ask permission but he knew she was slipping through his fingers and he simply didn't know how to hold on but he wanted to.

"Sasuke, your brother is upstairs settling into his room. Here, I'll take your things. Please wash up for dinner." After handing over his briefcase and jacket, he grabbed his wife giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Noticing the clammy cool skin he came in contact with he became concerned. "Are you sick?" grazing his lips on her forehead, he checked for a temperature.

"No Sasuke I'm fine. I just washed my face is all. Be ready for dinner in five minutes."

Dinner was tense to say the least. Sasuke stared his brother down as if he were trying to figure out how he could kill the long lost sibling off with his eyes alone. What pissed him off even more was the fact that he was openly flirting with HIS wife and she was being receptive. He did not like the situation one bit. He felt the need to make sure his little brother knew who the king of the castle was so once dinner was done Sasuke asked his brother to accompany him to his study for brandy and cigars.

With the glasses filled and cohibas lit the two brothers stared each other down. Sasuke was not one to beat around the bush and because of that he broke the silence.

"I did this as a favor to MY mother. You only have three months before your welcome over. During that time I expect you to respect my home, no drugs or women in the house that's what hotels are for and since you have a job I'm sure you can afford to accommodate my request.

Most importantly, stay away from my wife! I saw the way you were drooling over her, flirting shamelessly and I will not have that. She is off limits and most of all she is MINE! If you touch her, I will make you regret it. If you can remember that, I may be able to tolerate you." The menacing vibe oozing off of Sasuke would normally be suffocating to others but Menma couldn't help but scoff at his audacity.

He is not one to back down and Sasuke will soon learn that.

"I only need a month. I don't do drugs and I wouldn't bring a woman to my older brother's house knowing how lecherous he is.

As for your 'wife'…" he used air quotes "…I imagine if you took care of her needs and was more attentive she would be happy. Have you even noticed she doesn't wear her wedding ring? I bet you didn't because you apparently have your head stuck up your ass!

You wouldn't have to tell me she is yours if you were doing your job so don't get mad at me for making her feel like a beautiful. Your superiority complex is laughable for a man who doesn't recognize a woman's worth is scum.

Oh and I apologize but I am in her class which means I will be spending time with her. Deal with it! After all you are the man who is married to such an exquisite masterpiece who gets off of work in the late night in a questionable part of town to drive home alone unprotected not cared for only to get home to an empty house.

It's obvious the two of you are estranged so before you lecture me, evaluate yourself brother!" His cold words stirred something inside of Sasuke, part of it was rage and the other part he wasn't sure of. He would not let this outsider get the last word though.

Sasuke stood up grabbing Menma by his t shirt. "Sakura is MINE and mine alone. Don't forget that she will never be yours." He practically threw Menma back on the plush leather chair before he left his study.

He didn't want to admit it but his brother's presence troubled him and his words even made him more wary. It was time to evaluate his treatment of his wife. He simply couldn't allow her to slip away.

* * *

**And there you have it Chapter 2! I really did't want to make these chapters too long to keep the chapters coming out daily and I ended up making this one longer than I wanted to . I basically stops when it feels right to! **

**A special thanks to Mani Nova, Anthologylover, Happy Everyday life, and Zhaneee for your amazing reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/Favorite this story. I treasure each of you!**

**Please remember to R &amp; R... 3 you all! XOXO**

**ElevatedJewel**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovely people. I apologize for the delay, reworking this chapter was a challenge and as much as I want to make this story quick.I don't want to sacrifice quality for the sake of time. I will still be releasing my chapters as they are done and be expedient about it!

I am so grateful for the love I've gotten from this story, it was really unexpected and I am truly honored to have all of you a readers. 

For my Guest reader that brought up the comment regarding the tattoo Sakura got. You make a valid point. I did get my entire back covered in a single 8 hour session (I know, I'm crazy) however I didn't want to make visits to the Tattoo parlor a big part of the story so I chose to use the "creative liberties" of magic time LOL. Thank you for the comment. I don't mind critiques.

Imnotantisocial- Thank you for the feedback I'll try to work on the wordiness. If ever there is some part you don't understand feel free to PM me.

Standard disclosures apply

Rated M/MA Mature Audiences only for strong language and strong sexual content

* * *

Chapter 3: Unsettling Feelings

How dare that bastard even try to insinuate he could take better care of Sakura than her own husband? Who the fuck does he think he is? Sasuke needed to blow off steam and figure out a way to keep his wife from leaving, he could see in her eyes that the love was still there but it was fading and the presence of another attractive man in the house paying her the attention that he has never given was truly threatening to his goal.

When he first met Sakura, she was 11 years old and had a crush on his best friend Naruto. The crazy blonde and the pink haired tomboy dated for a few months before they decided they grew more of a brother/sister bond. They became best friends after that.

Sasuke found her to be the only girl aside from his mother that he could tolerate. He became close with her as well but he never viewed as a friend that would have too many limitations. From the moment he met her he knew she was too precious to let go.

It became unbearable once they started high school Sakura stopped drowning her petite developing body in baggy clothes and started wearing miniskirts , tight tops, and fitted jeans. She would actually take the time to style her hair. She drew the line when it came to make up not that she needed it.

More than half of the male population wanted a taste of the pinkette, hell Sasuke would watch her on a daily basis swaying her hips in her form fitting clothes as if she were taunting him to make a move. In the boys locker room he would hear stories of how many lewd acts the boys wanted to perform on her or they would wonder if the carpet matched the drapes, this started many fights for Naruto and Sasuke as they were very protective of Sakura. They treasured her.

It was during the middle of their 2nd year of high school when Sasuke finally decided to claim Sakura for himself. He'd just finished gym class and when to take a shower when he heard a few guys talking. He began listening in once he heard Sakura's name.

**"****She's hot and I heard she's still a virgin! I'm taking her to the movies tonight! Just you wait, after a few more dates I'll have her right where I want her and then I'll pluck that little flower in every way I can." **

It took Sasuke no time to throw on his boxer briefs and pin the idiot to the nearest locker threatening the boy's very existence if he so much as looked at Sakura again. The coward complied with his request after all, Sasuke Uchiha had a reputation as someone you simply don't cross.

The young Uchiha took that same opportunity to 'rescue' Sakura from being stood up and from that day forward the two started seeing more of each other without the energetic blonde always being present. It took 3 months before their relationship became exclusive and 2 years before they got engaged.

When Sasuke was ready to propose, he consulted his father wanting to make sure he didn't stray from the Uchiha tradition.

**"****Father, I have found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." **

**Fugaku stroked his chin whilst arching a fine brow at his son. "Are you sure of this Sasuke? Divorce will bring shame on our family so it is important that you are certain of your choice."**

**Having dealt with his father's firm countenance since birth, Sasuke was not intimidated. **

**"****I am sure father. Apart from mother this is the only woman I could ever love." **

**Seemingly satisfied with his son's response, Fugaku decided it was time to educate Sasuke on the Uchiha way with women. **

**"****As I'm sure you already considered the fact that we are a powerful family who is also cursed. The power is good but it leaves us vulnerable to scandalous exposure. Our curse however has to do with how we handle emotions… we love too hard and if we succumb to that love, we are destroyed by it. I'm not saying it isn't ok to love the woman you marry, what I am saying is that you must resist acting on that love. **

**A wife is meant to bear children, be respectable, hospitable, raise the family, and tend to her husband's need as a docile submissive woman. Should you want physical pleasure, all you need to do is pick up a mistress or two and use them for that. Only a shameless woman seeks sex for pleasure and that is precisely the type of woman you are not to marry."**

**Sasuke stood dumbfounded in front of his father. "I don't want to make her unhappy father, I love her. I want to marry her so we can be happy together. As long as we are together, I never want there to be a reason for Sakura not to smile." **

**"****Son, I understand at your tender age you are blind to how these matters work. You may consult with the elders, they can also explain to you how it can be dangerous for you to be passionate about this young lady. **

**You are far too idealistic and this can make you a weak leader. Weakness is not permitted in this clan. Furthermore, the more emotionally attached you get to her, the more you risk it spiraling to obsession. Uchiha's become obsessed when they throw themselves wholeheartedly into love making them slaves to their feelings, limiting their ability to function as productive being. **

**Now I will ask, are you certain you want to marry this Sakura girl?"**

**He didn't know what to do. When he decided to consult with his father he never thought that this would be the outcome. Is this really the way the Uchiha treat their women? Cheating on them? Denying their feelings or need to express them? What would become of the beautifully stubborn pinkette that stole his heart? How would he look her in the eyes knowing he is betraying her constantly?**

**The only thing that soothed his mind at that moment was his mother. Mikoto lived in this sort of marriage and always seemed so very content. She was always attentive to her son and husband making sure they were properly cared for. If she could be happy living like this couldn't Sakura as well? They were very similar in personality and loved each other dearly. Perhaps Mikoto could help Sakura adjust to the Uchiha way?**

**"****I am certain Sakura is the one I want to keep forever."**

**"****Very well Sasuke. I would like you to set up a dinner with her as our guest of honor; the elders will be present as well. Do think about what I have told you and make sure the young lady can handle it."**

Reflecting back on how he became this way he couldn't help but feel resentment towards his parents and clan. This is the way things are but with divorce papers served, he felt the need to change his strategy especially after finding out his mother was not happy and even stepped out of the marriage becoming pregnant with a close friends child. Was he always wearing rose colored glasses?

How could he fail to see how forced every smile his mother would give his father really was. The mere thought of Sakura doing the same made his head explode and his blood boil in anger. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her. He would go for broke if he need to and this new brother of his would have to back the fuck off.

* * *

After the chat he shared with his younger brother, Sasuke decided to go have a talk with his wife. The breathtaking image he was met with upon entering his room was something he wasn't prepared for… his freshly bathed wife was slipping on a pair of black silk boy shorts through her soft creamy legs. _When did she get that tattoo? _

He looked at the soft outline of tattered shinigami wings and broken chain links running across each side was oddly mesmerizing. It was evident there was not much detail put into the artistic aspect, then again Sakura has always loved things to be unconventional. The small flecks of color looked as if they were brushed in on random spots. Overall the effect it had, the symbolism and the canvas that it was created on made him long to touch her.

_How can I mend her broken wings? And if I do, will she chose to fly with me? Or will there be another?_ The idea of another helping is wife heal made him angry. There was no way he would allow such thing to happen.

He noticed she didn't bother putting a top on. She freed her newly colored hair from the braid allowing her silky tresses to cover her modestly perfect breasts.

"Sakura" he whispered huskily stalking closer to the pink haired Uchiha.

When their eyes met, he halted. The hurt in her watery eyes pained him. Instinctively she covered her exposed form, a pink tint graced her high cheekbones, and then she began laughing maniacally.

"I don't know why I bothered trying to cover up when you obviously don't even want me. I'm such an idiot and after what I saw today even if you tried to touch me I wouldn't let you." She broke eye contact with him and tucked herself into bed.

With the blood red silk sheets wrapped around her body Sasuke hesitantly joined his wife in bed. His hand reached out to her grazing her shoulder. The reddened skin on her back glimmered from the ointment she placed on it to heal.

"Is everything really over between us? Can't I do anything to change your mind Sakura?"

She turned her tear streaked face towards him. "Sasuke, I don't know anymore. Can you even change? Would you give up the Uchiha way for me?"

The rasp in her voice made his heart clench. "I do love you and I love my family as well. I don't want to lose you."

His words didn't reach her. The only thing she could focus on was the word "I" that kept coming out o his mouth. She sat up abruptly glaring at her husband.

"That's the problem, everything that just came out of your mouth was about you. Don't you think about me at all and how what you do affects me? You are so damn selfish!"

She couldn't look at him anymore, it was all too much for her. Instead she turned around with her back facing him and tried her best to fall asleep. His hand began to trace her shoulder.

"Did it hurt? The tattoo?"

"It was nothing compared to the pain you've inflicted on me."

He knew she was right, he couldn't face her anymore. Running his hand through his longer raven locks, he decided to leave her alone for the time being. He needed a cold shower, even with the nature of their conversation she still affected him. She is beautiful, he's always thought so.

* * *

By the time Sakura woke up at 7:00 am she was met with an empty bed. Something she has regrettably gotten used to. Any ideals of her husband changing for her was gone and replaced with the need for restitution. If he wouldn't change, she would.

She greeted the house staff asking of the whereabouts of her houseguest and was told Menma was ready for work by 5:00 am. Not wanting to be a bother he made his own breakfast leaving some for her in the oven.

An excited pinkette sprinted towards the kitchen in her bathrobe practically yanking the oven open to see what was left for her. To her pleasure, he made her strawberry and mascarpone filled crepes with turkey sausage links. It was wrapped up and had a single tuberose along with a note:

_My apologies for not being here when you woke up but a man has to work!_

_You didn't eat much at dinner last night so I cooked you breakfast. Please eat it all!_

_(Add freshly whipped cream to the crepes and you'll be in heaven)_

_The tuberose means pleasure, when I get back do tell me how I can please you._

_-Menma_

Her heart jumped at the gesture feeling something she thought she'd never feel again… appreciation. Little things like this made her incredibly happy. She grabbed the plate and sat at the small table where the help usually ate. Ayame was shocked to see her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Miss Sakura, I could have set the formal table for you! You shouldn't lower yourself."

Sakura's eyes turned into slits at Ayame's statement. "You aren't beneath me, I just happen to be your employer. Don't ever say something like that again. Have you had breakfast?"

She noticed the blush on her maid's cheeks. "Well, Mr. Menma asked where things were this morning and since I helped him find them he offered me some food. He said the crepes were special for you but we had eggs and sausages."

The rosette couldn't help but giggle at her maid's antics. She looked like a school girl with a crush. "He's quite charming isn't he?"

Ayame shyly nodded.

"Well then, bring yourself a plate and I will share a small piece of this heavenly meal. Did he really cook this himself?"

"Yes Miss. He was quite comfortable in the kitchen, then again he said that is his occupation. He's a chef for a catering company that handles all the large events in the area."

"Now that is interesting."

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly. As the sun began to set the roar of Menma's KTM 1290 Super Duke R alerted the pink haired writer of his arrival.

He was about to ring the doorbell when it was opened for him. Sakura dressed in leather leggings and a off shoulder gray loose top met him at the door throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! That was the sweetest thing any man has ever done for me." Her aroma was driving him mad and her words were touching.

He couldn't stop himself from saying "Then you have been around the wrong men."

Her smile faltered slightly. The words hit to close to home, the words were her home. He noticed her change in demeanor as she unwrapped her arms from his body.

"Sakura, you know I didn't mean that to offend you." Wanting to change the subject he asked "Do you want to go for a ride with me? I mean you are dressed for it and the weather is perfect."

She didn't hesitate in accepting the offer. Activities full of adrenaline always piqued her interest, she just wanted to feel free.

"Good, there's somewhere I want to show you. You can use my helmet."

He pulled her outside, picked her up, and placed her on the bike. Her open legs made his member throb slightly. "You look so inviting like this. I wonder how you'd feel naked with me inside of you as the bikes engine vibrates."

Her panties moistened with each word picturing the erotic images he painted. _How could one man use words in such a devious way?_ She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke spoke like that to anyone, but as soon as the thought entered her mind she pushed it aside.

The sapphire eyed man placed his helmet on her head securing it for her safety and mounted the bike. The powerful engine did indeed create pleasurable vibrations onto the seat, though there wasn't much time to dwell on it as he took off zipping through the streets and on to the highway.

It took about 20 minutes before they reach Korakuen Garden. Sakura knew the place well but was also aware that no entrance was allowed after 6:00 pm.

"We can't be here, they are closed." The pinkette was all for adventure however she wasn't keen on marring her perfect record by having breaking and entering charges against her.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. The guard on duty right now conveniently went home early to share the delectable dinner I made for his family."

"Ok, fine." She agreed reluctantly.

He guided her through a path outlined by irises which led to a graceful wooden bridge arching over the ponds that fed into the Asahi River. Their destination was a small island tea house famous for the feudal lord Ikeda Tsunamasa's private parties.

"We are going to enjoy the fresh air, this tea house has one of the most amazing views." He took her through the small house until they reached a balcony. There laid a picnic basket unlit candles and two small tatami mats.

"You seriously planned this?!" The rosette felt giddy, this was too good to be true and though that thought was unsettling she pushed it away to embrace the present.

"Of course I did. I hope you're hungry. I made a Kobe sirloin with bittersweet chocolate rub and cocoa braised oxtail impanato, parmesan pudding, and mashed potato swirls. I brought my favorite Chianti and for desert… well I have something special planned."

The menu made her mouth water. She wasn't prepared to be blindfolded and fed in perfect portions allowing her to taste each unique flavor without making her taste buds go on overdrive. He didn't want her to get too full, that would get in the way of the other activities he had in store. He removed her blindfold once he was done feeding her.

"That was amazing! Everything was so rich and complemented each other perfectly." She took a sip of her wine feeling drunk off of life. It was such an incredible experience for her, she simply didn't want the night to end.

Obscure cobalt eyes admire the beauty in front of him, free and full of joy. _She certainly is a marvel. _

"Come on, it's time for desert." He held out his hand for her and she gladly accepted not questioning where they were going, she allowed herself to happily embrace the unknown.

"Did you know the feudal lord who designed this wanted it to be a tea house but used to do _other activities _here." He smirked.

Menma brought her to a modest room with large wooden hot tub in the center. He touched the water to make sure it was nice and warm. "Take off your clothes." He used a commanding tone making her stomach flip in excitement.

Starting with his leather jacket, Menma stripped out of each layer of clothes leaving only his boxers as bare Sakura eyed him hungrily. Every fine line defining his tanned chest would make even the hottest male models jealous. He didn't have any chest hair only a small happy trail that disappeared in the waist band of his boxers.

Unlike Sasuke, Menma didn't have that defining V shape on his pelvic muscles yet his body overall was magnificently muscular showing that he took very special care of himself. Sakura felt her throat go dry as she watched him strip it was another reminder of what she was missing in her marriage. She didn't want to think of _him_ at this moment, no right now was about desert.

"I can't decide how I like you more. Clothes on or clothes off?"

He picked her up by the waist and placed her in the hot tub. The scent of the jasmine oil he added to the bath before they arrived filled the room and relaxed her tensed muscles.

Picking up the bottle of champagne he left chilling in a bucket besides the tub, he popped the cork and joined her.

"Everything was so good I'm dying to see what's for desert!" A mischievous smile crossed his face as he was thoroughly enjoying her innocence.

"Well I know my desert will be quite delicious, yours is to be determined." Sakura's vibrant doe eyes quickly became clouded with lust longing to be released from the confines of inexperience.

"Don't you need glasses for the champagne?"

He chuckled whilst shaking his head. "No, I'm drinking this off of your body. Last time I started from the bottom and this time I'll start from the top."

Her breath hitched as the cool glass bottle touched her lips. "Leave your mouth open."

The tangy bubbly liquid dripped from her lips down her chin to her neck traveling down to the valley of her breasts then disappearing between her naval and the warm bubbling water.

"It drew me the perfect road map." His voice lowered several octaves.

"Are you thirsty?" All she could do is nod absently as the desire pooled in her stomach awakening all of her repressed desires.

Taking a large swig from the bottle, he crashed his lips on hers feeding her the champagne mixed with their saliva as their tongues danced the lambada seductively against one another. There was only one name for their flavor, forbidden.

He placed the bottle on the side not disconnecting from her lips once freeing his large strong hands to grab the sides of her face angling her to his liking, providing them with small gaps to breathe without abandoning the sweet essence they created.

Biting her lower lip, he left a trail of kisses down her jaw line going further to her pulse point sucking down greedily high off of her stimulating aroma.

"Aaahhh…" her heavy pants and moans filled his ears delightfully as her hands clumsily grabbed on to his spiky obsidian locks. He growled when she pulled his hair roughly wanting more of his addicting kisses.

Their lips met once more as their hands boldly explored each other's bodies. This is exactly what she needed, what she craved and he was giving it to her she couldn't bring herself to think of the "what if's?" she only wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

"I think I can write an entire chapter on how perfect your breasts are." His hands began to pinch her rosy pert nipples lightly sending invigorating vibrations throughout her body, her mouth formed into a silent "O".

Once he captured one of her engorged buds in his mouth she began to see stars reveling in his expert touches, the way his tongue massaged her areola driving her mad. Abruptly, she pushed him off.

His eye brows furrowed in question of her actions "Where's my dessert?" she panted. He let out a feral growl not liking the interruption yet curious to what she will do next.

"I was just beginning to enjoy my desert before I was rudely interrupted." Placing the bottle in her hand he brought his soft lips to her ear "Do whatever you want to me, but be ready because once you have finished your dessert your ass is all mine."

As soon as the warmth of his breath left her goose bumps covered her skill. She swallowed nervously then shook her head. _This is what you have always wanted, go for it! Stop being so afraid, he isn't going to reject you. He isn't Sasuke. _Her last thought made a single tear escape her eye.

She shook off her fears and allowed the inner deviant to take over making her approach the tall devilishly handsome man in front of her fiercely.

Turning the tables, she took on a commanded "Stand up."

The anticipation was evident in Menma's deep cobalt pools.

She then took a swig of the champagne quelling her nerves and placed in back on the floor. Closing the gap between them she began to drag her lips along his jaw nipping his ear gently allowing her fingernails to glide down his beautifully defined chest.

"Mmm… You are being a tease." He groaned.

"Shhhh… You said I can do what I want."

Her kisses descended to his chest lightly nibbling on his nipples working her hand down to his boxers caressing his hardening manhood.

The moment her small hand wrapped around his boxers clad manhood she felt it twitched and this pleased her greatly. She halted her ministrations, looking at it in wonder.

Menma snapped out of his Sakura induced haze to see her eyeing his tumescence with what looked to be a mix of desire and fear. Grabbing her hair he forced her to look up at him kissing her swollen soft petals.

"You know you don't have to do anything. I'll be taken care of once I'm inside of you." His deep husky voice whispered over her lips.

"I want to… I just don't know how." She responded shyly looking up at him through her dark thick lashes. He nodded realizing what she was asking for.

"The most important thing I want you to remember is to be careful with your teeth. Other than that do whatever inspires you. I'm not going to get angry if you aren't perfect."

With his reassurance she instructed him to get out of the tub. She dropped to her knees. Using her teeth she peeled the boxers off revealing his impressively expanded length. Her eyes widened nervously.

Wrapping her hand around his shaft she started to massage his tool giving him a few experimental licks in between. The mixture of the tanginess from the champagne and his natural essence was wildly erotic turning the rosette on causing her to forget her inhibitions.

Feeling bolder, sexier, and more confident than ever, she opened her mouth swirling her tongue around the head of his penis she gradually took in more of him until she began to gag. Sensing her panic he massaged her jaw with his hand. "Relax your jaw baby. You're doing an incredible job."

Getting more comfortable, she began to bob her head.

Up. Down.

Up. Down

She savored his essence.

"Use your hands to stroke me, play with my balls, and do what feels right to you."

Her mouth tightened around him as her tongue rolled up and down his length as her hands fondled his sac.

"Fuck." He said through ragged breaths

"Damn baby just like that."

The vibration her lips as his member slid in and out of her mouth broke the last bit of resistance he had left.

He pulled her head back with lust filled eyes.

"I need you to trust me." She was daunted by his words however that didn't stop her from nodding her head, ready to try whatever the sexy spiky haired man wanted.

He picked her up and flipped her so her head was facing the floor.

"Place your hand on the edge of the tub and open your mouth."

She obeyed without hesitation. His member slowly slid back into her mouth.

"You can always stop me if you want to."

He worked up a slow rhythm thrusting in her mouth while his own mouth was occupied savoring her sweet nectar. His tongue tickling her folds as the hand that wasn't supporting the beautiful rosette rubbed around her clit.

The heavenly feeling of moans on his shaft as he savored every part of her delicious essence sent them both to another world.

His intoxicating touch

Her sensual vulnerability

The need to explore

He wanted to push her to the limit but he wouldn't just yet.

Scissoring his fingers into her core, nibbling softly on her protuberance, she exploded right into his mouth screaming in ecstasy.

Gently, he brought her back up and sat her on the edge of the tub.

He heart was beating rapidly against his chest his throbbing member ached to plunge into her waiting wet cavern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He gave her one last chance to stop him before it was too late.

"I'm sure."

Reacting to her response he grabbed a condom out of his jean pocket, ripped the foil, and placed it on his swollen length.

Sakura beat him to the punch throwing him down to the floor, crawling on top of him, and lining his head with her entrance. He wanted her that fire inside of her only served to increase his desire.

His large hands firmly gripped her hips bringing down until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Fuck!" He hissed. The tightness of her sex around his throbbing thickness felt unbelievable.

The realization of her lack of movement settled in. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She half moaned, half spoke.

"Good. I'm going to move for you at first and when you are ready you can take over."

He thrusted inside of her rolling her hips with his hands.

Back and Fourth

Up and Down

Back and Fourth

"Mmmmm… Oh God." She whimpered.

"That's right baby." She began to control her movements Menma took this opportunity to cup her glorious mounds as they bounced up and down from their coupling.

Tweaking, pinching, kneading her taught buds he sat up to catch one in his mouth as he continued to thrust deep into the pinkette's soaked core.

"Fuck baby don't stop."

She rolled her hips forward, then circled them back in a steady rhythm unleashing his inner beast.

"Turn around."

She was about to slide off of him until she felt his strong hands stop her.

He turned her body keeping them joined until her back was facing his chest. The sensation of the simple change in position was electrifying.

"Ride me baby." He growled in her ear nipping it lightly.

Adjusting to the new position and consumed by wantonness she gyrated roughly against his tumescence feeling it pulsate inside of her.

"Oh shit baby, yes!" His eyes rolled back .

The loud slap on her butt cheek only added to her concupiscence.

He pulled her back so she laid flat with him still impaled to the hilt in her sex. Using one hand to caress her soft firm breasts and the other to rub her pearl he thrust violently against her going deeper reaching her sweet spot.

"Ahh Menma." Her moans grew louder as his movements became more and more erratic.

She arched her back as her climax hit her full force as her sex tightened around him bringing him over the edge with her. A spray of her essence flew across the room as he yelled her name along with other obscenities as he emptied himself inside of the condom.

She couldn't move, let alone walk. He picked her up and placed her back into the tub whilst he removed and discarded the used latex glove.

"Fuck Sakura, you're going to drive me insane." He joined her in the tub capturing her lips enticing them in a sweet sensual battle of passion. Her lips were so soft and inviting. Her taste was exquisite.

The recently fucked look suited her well making her look like an erotic celestial being. Her flushed porcelain skin glowed under the glimmer of moonlight that peaked through the small window in the room. Her hungry jade orbs looked lost in the parallels of the unknown.

"Mmmm… As much as I want to take you over and over again we have to leave. It's nearly midnight and the new guard should be arriving shortly." He washed his body then began to get dressed offering the rosette a towel to dry off with.

"Almost midnight? What if Sasuke's home?" Her panic caused her to dry and get dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Relax. Just tell him we went to hang out." Menma replied coolly.

"You don't know him Menma." Her tone was abrasive, he didn't like it one bit.

He decided to put an end to it before it became a habit by pinning her to the wall with her hands above her head. His actions startled her.

His face was so close to her she could smell the faint scent of cinnamon, cocoa, champagne, her arousal.

"You're right I don't know him; at this moment I don't care to because I've taken what he thinks is his and I plan on taking you over and over again until you decide to be mine."

The "…until you decide to be mine" factor did not sit well with Sakura.

"And then what happens if I become yours? Will you be the same as him?" She challenged.

He didn't appreciate the comparison, his eyes burned with fury.

"Don't compare me to him. I wouldn't leave my woman unsatisfied."

"Perhaps not, then again you weren't raised the way he was."

"Are you defending him?"

"No. I am giving you an understanding of who he is and why. Are you able to be faithful?"

"I don't want to understand him. I want to have you and give you what you deserve. I've never had to be faithful, but for you I could be."

"Could be doesn't mean will be. Let's keep this simple. Don't expect anything from me and I won't expect anything from you."

He lost it.

"Enough." He yelled

"Expect me to change your mind, expect me to deliver on my promises. It is I who don't expect anything from you in return." He bit down on her bottom lip hard drawing blood then sucked the coppery liquid into his mouth then released her.

"Let's go."

* * *

Danger. Inside she knew she was playing a dangerous game. She was sure he had a dark side and like his brother he seemed to always get what he wants. The desire he sparked in her was unlike any other. She couldn't help but think. _Does this freedom come at the cost of being chained?_

They tidied up the tea house, got on his bike, and rode home.

Relief swept over Sakura as they approached the drive way and Sasuke's car wasn't there.

She didn't look back at Menma after she handed him the biking helmet. He didn't bother her knowing she needed time to think. As they opened the door and crossed the threshold of the house, they were startled by a loud menacing baritone voice.

"Where the fuck have you been? Why do you look like that? More importantly what are you doing with HIM?

* * *

**A/N **

**Mwaaahhaa ha! Someones pissed off! I don't do sneak peaks because honestly I build my stories as I go. I write my ideas down as they come and add them where I see fit. I know it can be considered a sloppy writing process but to me, it helps keep my work honest to its intent. I find the more I edit, the more I lose sight of the story. I considered using a beta but I honestly don't know how that works and how much longer it would delay the release of each chapter.**

**I want to thank Anthologylover, spiderqween1, Lily-on-the-water, zhaneee, I love your stpr, mani nova, 96bittersweetblackcat, Guest, Daria Lee, Sakura Haruno ROCKS17, imnotantisocial, meantimegirl, zombiekins5948, and a super special thanks to Porcelain Memories for the amazing reviews. I feel so fortunate in having readers such as you providing me with feedback and ideas. **

**If you haven't yet I do recommend you ****Porcelain Memories**** read stories... they are magnificent and detailed. I honestly admire her work greatly and if you read her stories I'm sure you'll fall in love with them.**

**I normally read Naruto and Bleach fanfics... so if you write either let me know and I will be more than glad to read them!**

**Until next time my loves,**

**xoxo**

**Elevated Jewel**

**P.S. I'm interested to know who is Team Sasuke or Team Menma inbox me and let me know. I have a poll going on for a different story otherwise I would create one for this one. Hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Beautiful People! 

Before anything I want to forewarn you, take this chapter for what it is and remember not everything is black or white.

I don't own Naruto.

Rated M/MA 

Funny note: I originally intended this to be a crossover with Byakuya from Bleach (Yummy!), Sakura, and Sasuke... I can see a lot of similarities between the two men and I feel like in a way they can pass a relatives. 

* * *

Chapter 4:

Sasuke got home from work early with plans to take his wife out for a night in the town. He was tired of being complacent blending in with all his other male relatives. All they knew how to do was live well (in wealth), follow clan rules and indulge in anything they wanted disregarding ethics or morals. But who was he to judge them? Up until now, he was the same.

When he was younger he never thought he would end up living in such a way that prevented him from embracing his heart's desire. He wanted to work in the family business, be with Sakura, and have lots of children. He didn't want to be a slave to his job, but he also wanted to be the provider. Sakura's career choice always appealed to him because it allowed her the freedom to be around. It would have been perfect. The young Uchiha was always a rebel though somewhere along the lines that rebellious spirit was broken.

Sakura wasn't what his family wanted for him. Having no powerful ties or money and her only living family member is her cousin Sasori- a fairly well known artist still trying to make a name for his self who wasn't around often. She was 12 when by both parents abandoned her in favor of drugs and parties, it was for the better in many ways.

Sasori provided for her by working overseas doing art tours making sure to send money and take care of house bills as he traveled. So when she came into Naruto and Sasuke's lives their families immediately fell in love with the young pinkette admiring her maturity and brought her into their lives as a 'adoptive' daughter. Still she had no reputable social standing; as a result, she wasn't even considered as a candidate to join the Uchiha family.

It wasn't until Sasuke insisted that he would only have her and no one else that the elders warned him that this would be his last act of rebellion. They would not tolerate any more of his insolent acts without their being serious repercussions, most of all Sakura would suffer the consequences as well. He didn't care what they did to him, but he also didn't want anything to happen to her.

He was so immersed in their standard of living that he forgot who he once was and as always Sakura forced him to look in the mirror to see if he recognized who he has become. Her happiness is important to him and he decided after the previous night and the presence of his newly found brother, he would do everything to make it work and deliver on his promise to make Sakura happy.

Coming home to an empty house was not in the plans. Seeing that neither his wife nor Menma were home only made his blood effervesce wondering why BOTH were gone. So he waited seating himself on the deep mocha recliner and a glass of his favorite malt scotch.

When the exact two people he was waiting for arrived home together, he clenched his free fist with the innate desire to pound it against his brother's face. Ferocity settled in his gut, wrenching to escape his control.

His wife's hair was in disarray, skin flushed, the clothes she wore hung off her body oddly and if he wasn't mistaken there was a faint bruise on her arm tainting her perfectly alabaster skin. Menma had a look of satisfaction on his face and Sasuke was at his limit.

He rose from his chair. His normally cool demeanor evaporated in the sea of his vexation breaking his stoicism.

"Where the fuck have you been? Why do you look like that? More importantly what are you doing with HIM?"

The atmosphere in the room turned darker than the Uchiha lineage quickly.

Sakura froze in place unsure of what to do or say. It looked exactly as it was there was no denying that. Why would she want to anyway? Did she not have the right to seek satisfaction outside of her marriage just as he had?

"I've been out Sasuke. As for your other questions, I am not sure what you are implying." She feigned ignorance knowing this would only serve to fuel his temper.

In reality she wanted to anger him, she wanted him to feel exactly as she has felt during the 8 years of their marriage. Revenge is a dish best served cold and she longed to be able to frigid towards him.

Sasuke closed the gap between him and his wife, his hands firmly grabbed her arms. Looking into her eyes seeing the contempt that resided in them, he spoke in a chilling whisper. "Don't play coy Sakura. You are insulting my intelligence and your own. Why were you with him?"

She wanted to stand up to him, she wanted to so bad it felt as though her life depended on it.

"I think the answer to that question is obvious. Menma took me out for a good time since I'm always going out alone."

He couldn't look at her. Knowing the implications behind her words, he deserved this. It took every fiber of his being to accept that he did this to himself, there was no one else to blame… on second thought, there was someone else to blame- the person who was with her, this brother of his who felt he was entitled to indulge in what rightfully belonged to him.

Transferring his anger was oddly easy. He fixed his gaze on the tall tanned midnight eyed man leaning on the front door. "You!" the murderous intent was palpable, Sakura slightly shook in fear of what may happen feeling it would be her fault.

"You think you are slick don't you? You come in my house as a guest, then feel like it's ok to help yourself to my wife as well.

You don't think I know what you are doing? You are manipulating her in your favor, taking advantage of her current emotional state in hopes of taking her for yourself. She is not transferrable property. She isn't property at all! She is my wife and it would serve you well to remember that. Now get the fuck out of my house!"

Menma smirked basking in Sasuke's dismay, loving the rift he was created between the married couple.

"You are dumber than I thought." He began to circle around him like a vulture picking out the best part to rip from a carcass.

"I hit on her before I knew who she was, seeing a woman with repressed sexual desires unfulfilled by her spouse, pleasures, I had no problem giving such an ethereal creature.

She did not stop wearing her ring because of me, it was because of you."

Sensing where this conversation was going, Sakura attempted to stop the argument before things got out of control.

"Menma, this is between Sasuke and I. Please just retire to your room."

"The hell he's staying here any longer. I will not have him staying here while he's thinking of new places and ways to fuck you. Call mother and tell her to get him a hotel room."

"You know Mikoto can't do that."

"I don't want him here."

Menma chirped in. "You may not want me here but does she?" he pointed at Sakura who gave him an icy look.

"Menma please, retire to you room as I asked you to."

The tall tanned male wouldn't have it. "Sakura, you know he's only reacting this way because now he feels a fraction of what you have felt and he knows he's lost. After all this time of being an inattentive husband he wants to make it up to you? Cute!"

"Menma, I will not ask again."

Sasuke didn't care much for what this wanna be replacement had to say. He couldn't hear or see anything. He could only focus on the air of satisfaction the taller man carried with the smirk he wore on his face. Because of this, he couldn't stop himself from knocking it off of his face.

When his large strong fist met his brother's jaw hearing a satisfying crunch, he couldn't stop his other fist from connecting with his nose. Menma was caught off guard, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. After getting his nose broken by Sasuke, he fought back punching him in his stomach following with an upward elbow thrust to his chin.

Sakura began to panic. "Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed.

"Yamato, please get over here!" She was calling for her trusted guard.

Neither man acknowledges her request. Menma grabbed Sasuke by his crisp collared shirt punching hi square in the face as Sasuke kneed his gut causing Menma to drop to his knees. He lifted Menma by his spiky hair and brought his fist back to finish knocking him out when a pair a petite porcelain arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke, please stop. You know how much I hate violence. Don't you remember?" Her tears soaked the back of his shirt and all of the rage inside of him turned into regret. Even as he tried to do right by her, he hurt her.

With a clearer head he remembered how Sakura's parents used to beat each other up in front of her high off of any drugs they could get their hands on, drunk from morning until night even going as far as to hit Sakura as well unless she locked herself in her room and hid in her closet.

He felt her body shake from the sobbing memories sending tremors up his spine traveling straight to his heart. The petulance he felt moments earlier was long forgotten in her embrace. He turned around to comfort the woman he never wanted to hurt. All he wanted to do in that instance was restore the shards of delicacy that chipped off the broken porcelain doll that stood in front of him. She was barely holding it together and he was determined to build what was destroyed under a stronger foundation.

His strong sinewy arms enveloped her tiny frame pressing her head against his burly chest running his fingers through her long highlighted hair. In a tranquil voice he murmured "Shh… I'm sorry Tsuki. I am so sorry for everything."

Those warm words so tenderly spoken meant everything to her. Sasuke is never one to apologize especially when he has every right to be upset, so for him to apologize and soothe her woes indicated that he was truly trying. The realization hit her hard turning her stomach, her throat contracted and burned feeling the bile rise up. Her breath quickened, her heart punched harshly against her chest. She ran out of the room, up the stairs into the master bathroom regurgitating every bit of the meal Menma prepared for her.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his younger brother with contempt kneeling in front of him to be at eye level.

"I'll allow you to stay the night. Tomorrow you will speak with Mother and ask her to make other arrangements for you."

A medium built sorrel haired man with deep set tawny almond eyes entered the room disheveled from his reaction to Sakura's screams. The lady of the house was not one to practice dramatics which put him on instant alert.

"Yamato, please take our guest to his room should he need it. Also, advise the house staff that he is not to be permitted on the premises after tomorrow." The raven haired man commanded not sparing a single glance back towards the spiky stygian haired man on the floor. His only concern in that instance was his wife.

* * *

He entered their room taking notice that the bathroom light was on and the door was ajar. There stood his enchanting wife rinsing her mouth and splashing cold water on her face. Dew drops trailing down her lips, falling from her chin, and disappearing in her cleavage. The heat traveled to his groin imagining his tongue instead.

A force beyond his control pushed him towards the door and before he knew it he was in the bathroom as well standing behind the rosette.

She didn't even notice when entered the bathroom, not until his lips descended on her neck leaving light feather kisses from the nape to her ear as his teeth tugged on her lobe. Her head shot up in reaction to his ministrations. The reflection of the one man she has always wanted touching her left her in a state of osmosis. Tears built up in her eyes as his hands reached for the hem of her blouse slowly inching the white cotton material up allowing his nails to scrape her skin in its ascension.

She was in a daze, dancing candidly in the recess of her mind enjoying every second of his touch. This is the Sasuke she always dreamed of. This was what she ached for. The sheer bliss of the small fragment in time made her feel alive, reborn even. Her thoughts were else where not taking notice to how swiftly he was discarding her garments.

Sasuke took a moment to admire the lovely heavy lidded jade eyed woman's bare chest entranced by the magnificent wonders of her body. Her captivating pulchritude is the epitome of femininity. Such perfection could never be copied.

A thin coat of sweat covered her flushed peachy skin, her erratic breathing was proof of the effect he still had on her; it was like breathing oxygen on the embers of a dying flame restoring its life force.

His kisses traveled down her shoulder as his hands palmed the soft tissue of her bosom. She let out a well earned moan as she regained her cognizance. This opportunity wasn't going to pass her by; after all, she didn't know whether or not this would be the only time she got to experience his touch.

He moaned into her clavicle trailing his tongue intricately around her shoulder blades and neck. His cool minty breath fanned the shell of her ear. "Sakura…"

He detached his self for second to disrobe. She watched him… a serendipitous oasis in the midst of a scorching desert. Her body aflame – something only he can extinguish. As his boxers hit the floor leaving him divested for her voracious perusal, she pressed her still clothed thighs together willing the friction to alleviate her need if only temporary.

The sound of the shower turning on caught her attention however not quick enough as Sasuke was in front of her peeling the tight leather off her creamy toned legs. The panties were ripped right off of her and thrown in the small garbage can next to the toilet. He was tempted to burn any offensive material that has had the displeasure of adorning her body post coitus.

Carrying her petite frame bridal style into the shower, he lathered her from head to toe.

"I'm going to wash every trace of him from your body and you will do the same for me. Then I will erase him completely by writing my name in your mind, body, and soul. I will give myself to you entirely and be receptive for all you have to give."

He captured her lips, in a procession of small sweet chaste kisses rubbing his lower lip against hers opening her up allowing his tongue to explore every crevice massaging her wet muscle taunting it to fight for dominance.

Thinking about her pleasure, wanting to make her feel validated as a woman, he allowed her to win. Her body was shivering in a mix between delight and fear. Delighted to be living one of the many fantasies she has had with her husband, but fearful of her inexperience showing in her inability to please him.

Her shy movements were understood. He created this insecurity inside of her, it was his job to fix it. The glorious image of water trickling down her lithe form cause his hardened length the pulsate. Soap suds traveling down her body getting caught on the small patch of pink hairs in the apex of her legs begged for his attention.

He grabbed a razor and knelt down in front of her. "Lift up your leg Tsuki." She complied still spellbound by his actions without realizing that this was the first time he used her pet name since they got married. The razor was swiftly put to work ridding her of any hair left hiding her deistic flower from him. Once he was done he cast the razor aside massaging the flesh within her folds cleansing it entirely.

Consumed by passion and driven by insatiable hunger he bathed her body with his tongue exploring every part of her body. Nothing else existed, nothing mattered, only them. Enraptured in the confines Nirvana causing their spirits to temporarily leave their bodies as their touches transcended the mere physical realm, they failed to take notice of vexed midnight blue eyes observing their coupling.

Sasuke threw his wife's soft firm leg over his shoulder salivating as he admired her enchanting dripping well. Thirsty for her nectar, he dove in, lips massaging the slick rosy folds open as his tongue darted into her tight hole.

"Saasss- Oooh…My Yamiyo!" Using his teeth to tease her moist petals he inserted in finger into the depths of her insides feeling the muscles pulsate rhythmically around it.

This felt nothing like Menma's touch, with him it was raw, carnal lust driven by release. With Sasuke, everything was amplified, every touch that would be pleasurable from another man was electrifying from Sasuke. Intense bolts of lightning caused her nerves to spasm with every stroke of his talented tongue, every graze of his expert touch, and every caress of his panting breath.

The water cascading down his shoulder length hair, trickling down his sculpted chest, and outlining his bulging arms as his mouth suckled on her button was so visibly stimulating that it transported her to a world of pure ecstasy. Her mouth felt dry.

She wanted nothing more than to be joined with him. It had been so long and even so, it was never like this.

"Sasuke, please… Don't tease me."

With lips glistening with her sweet juices he blessed her with a very rare smile. "Shhh…" he said against her clit making her legs shake uncontrollably. "I want to make up for lost time. Don't expect to get any rest tonight Tsuki."

Her viridian pools dilated in anticipation of the fulfillment of his promise. "Ahhhh…" she moaned melodically as he added another finger thrusting and curling delightfully inside of her core. His tongue flickering against her pearl vibrating his lips against her folds sending tremors through her body. Her skin felt awakened hypersensitive to every single movement of their bodies.

Her back arched with every thrust, lick, and vibration rocking her hips in sync with his ministrations. Clouded eyes sought clarity in the gaze of smoldering onyx pools as she reached her climax exploding violently into his mouth.

He drank from her well greedily. She is his drug- one that rapidly had him reaching a state of inebriation. Maintaining a firm grip on her leg, their hips brushed together as he made his way up her body.

Kissing his way up to her naval twisting his tongue inside he continued his assent until her reached her firm round mounds.

"Please Sasuke, please. I can't take it anymore!" Never has she wanted something so badly. She knew it was wrong to make love to her husband after she fucked Menma, but she couldn't help it or bring herself to care. She wanted this. She wanted him.

His member throbbed dying to find refuge in the enticing warmth of home. He kissed her swollen red lips whilst he lined his member with her entrance.

Wasting no more time, he plunged inside of her filling her up divinely. Her insides pulsating in pleasure attempting to stretch to accommodate his gratifying girth. He hooked her other leg around his waist pushing her until her back collided with the cold tile of the shower wall. He rolled his hips into her pressing her breasts together so he could take both nipples into his mouth twisting his tongues forming "S's" around each bud.

Their love was a tainted one, in many ways it doubled their passion allowing them to embrace the purity of the love they proclaimed with their actions.

"Yamiyo!" His pet name fluttered from her lips breathlessly.

"Tsuki!" He groaned into the valley of her breasts leaving bite marks on her tender flesh possessively.

The celestial titillation of their skin to skin union was too intense for her. Crocodile tears streamed down her face with weighing sadness.

Sasuke looked up at his wife's tear streaked face. "Tsuki…"

"Yam-Sasuke, Why? Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't this be "us" from the beginning?" Her sobs grew vehemently.

Taking hold of her silky locks, he pulled her head back crashing his mouth on hers giving and taking her oxygen as he continued to penetrate deep into sex hitting her sweet spot with fervor.

He whispered over her lips. "Aishiteru Sakura."

Using his arms to support her legs, he raised her hips higher lifting her up and down as he thrust his erect length into her slick folds rapidly.  
"Yamiyo, don't stop!" Her moans reverberated off the walls creating an erotic concerto.

"Sa-s" Blinded by a white light, she lost control again releasing herself from the confines of her lover's prison. "-u-ke Ahhhhh…I'm… I'mm… Oh God!" The nectarous waterfall cleansed him claiming every vein, every inch, claiming him entirely.

There would be no more sharing.

Not waiting for her to come down from her high, he turned the rosette around with hands pinned to the wall her breast pressed against the slick cold mosaic blue tile. A loud thud resounded, the oblivious couple paid no mind to the outside world.

Sasuke entered her once more lifting a single leg, hooking it with his forearm to gain better access. "Sasuke… Ahhh." She cried into the tile in delight.

He bit down on her shoulder leaving noticeable indentations on her skin. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tsuki. I'll do better." He crooned into her ear hoping the message he was trying to convey was received.

Rotating his hips, grinding inside of her feeling the tightness around his member gripping him firmly stretching his skin, trying to milk him of every drop of semen in his body, it took every bit of his concentration not to find release. His hand found her pearl pinching it, rolling it with the pads of his fingers.

His other hand pressed her back to his chest arching her at a better angle as he captured her lips, thrusting harder, faster. Their breaths rapid, desperation sliced through the fog slowly filling the air from the hot shower water.

Her muscles convulsed around his member sporadically as he quickened his thrusts causing her to scream into his mouth in bliss. She felt her body to be weightless reaching zero gravity when she realized she was not in her body, she was looking down at her and Sasuke's slick forms grinding against each other, shower water dripping beautifully down their skin. The drops beating softly against their bodies added to the sensual music of their love.

The scene was mesmerizing, and Sasuke's spirit leaving his body as he emptied all of his essence inside of her joining her own spirit only added to the allure.

"Sakura!" He choked out.

As their spirits rejoined their bodies, the slid down to the floor still joined together.

* * *

True to his word, he did not let her sleep that night. Filling the house with an echoed symphony of their love making, it was 6 a.m. when they finally collapsed from exhaustion. As she drifted to sleep wrapped in his arms she noticed two big holes on the wall next to the bathroom door. _Did Sasuke and I do that? _

She giggled lightly remembering how he was tender and possessive marking nearly every inch of her body in bites or hickeys, claiming her in every inch of the room, whispering sweet words completely un-Sasuke like. With the fear of what the day may bring she leaned into her husband's chest letting the cool breaths of his deep slumber lull her into a state of false security drifting to dream land though she briefly mused that she was already dreaming.

* * *

After Yamato helped him into the room Menma popped two painkillers in his mouth and paced back in forth in the room. He was absolutely livid!

_How dare he speak to me like that? And her, she stood up for him! Is she really that stupid? No. She can't go back with him now. I won't let her._

Letting curiosity getting the better of him, he walked towards her room the door wasn't fully closed so he quietly let his self in. The bathroom door was slightly ajar giving a good enough view of a seemingly dazed Sakura allowing her husband to explore her body, touching her similar to how he was just hours earlier.

When Sasuke freed her of her remaining clothes and carried her into the shower Menma thought he was going to snap. He wanted so badly to pummel his older brother into the tile until he no longer stood in his way. Instead after what felt like hours of watching the married couple, he took his anger out on the wall running out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Once he reached his room he made a quick phone call to a special friend.

'Ring, ring'

"Mmmm… Menma is late!"

"I know. I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything."

"Good. Remember that contingency plan I mentioned?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're on."

"Ooh this is going to be fun!"

'Click'

With a smirk on his face he turned the radio on the Classic Rock Station singing Pearl Jam's Jeremy on the top of his lungs trying to drown out the lascivious noises coming from down the hall.

* * *

It was noon in a small tea house across town when Mikoto met her with distressed younger son. He arrived on his motorcycle clad in his chef coat on and pinned stripped pants.

When Mikoto saw his face she leapt out of the chair holding his face in her hands. "Baby, what happened?"

"Your son Sasuke happened. He did this before he kicked me out of the house last night. If it wasn't for Sakura, he would have made me leave last night."

Mikoto knowing her older son's temper had to ask. "What happened? I know Sasuke, so you better tell me the truth."

Menma smirked. He had no problem telling Mikoto exactly what he did. "I seduced his wife."

Mikoto gaped at him, angry at his audacious behavior. "You did what? Why would you do that?"

He challenged her with a scowl of his own. "I did it because I've decided I want her."

The raven haired woman banged the table harshly her voice lowered several octaves in a deep menacing timbre "You do not interfere with Sakura and Sasuke! She means so much more to him than you can ever imagine and she's loved him since they were young, if they break up that will be on them but you are NOT to get involved. Do you understand?"

Menma began to laugh so hard his stomach ached and tears wet the corner of his eyes. "You seem to forget something. My mother was named Hanare Maki, you…" he pointed his finger at Mikoto, his midnight blue eyes enflamed in anger "… are only the woman who gave birth to me. I just met you not long ago. As for Sakura, I will have her. Make no mistake 'mother' I always get what I want even if I have to take it!"

He walked away leaving a stunned Mikoto, just before he placed his helmet on he continued "Oh and 'mother' don't worry where I'll be staying, I have that covered."

* * *

Sakura arrived to her classroom early to setup after Sasuke dropped her off. She was glowing from the wonderful day she had with him. He didn't go to the office today, making up for lost time. They spent most of the day in bed, sort of. The only time they left the room was to eat. This what how she always pictured it being with him, laughing, fighting playfully, leaning against each other, diving in a sea of passion allowing the waves to crash and drown them.

That may seem dramatic but true love is intense, it takes over every cell of your body reprogramming you from "I" to "We". It felt as if nothing could knock her down from their high.

The thought of seeing Menma today made her feel guilty. Perhaps she should have waited, perhaps… In reality she couldn't find herself to regret being with him last night. The date he took her on was perfect. He made her feel special and fucked her like a mad man.

A twisted fantasy of having Sasuke and Menma the same time popped into her head. One taking her from behind and the other in front, her mouth went dry at the thought of their hard bodies sandwiching her between them. That newly familiar ache pooled in her abdomen sending shots deep in her core, rubbing her legs together she tried to relieve the discomfort.

As much sex as she has had these last 24 hours you'd think she'd be spent when in reality it fueled her need. Looking at the clock the time was 6:45 p.m. and she had 15 minutes before class she pulled up her olive green ¾ sleeve sundress, pushing the flimsy sheer material of her thong to the side she ran her fingers up and down her slit.

"Mmmmm…" She started breathing harder as she flicked at her pearl using her other hand to palm one her breasts feeling her nipples tighten delightfully at the attention.

Her middle finger dove into the slick passages of her sex whilst the pad of her thumb circled around her clit. The room grew humid with her ministrations. "Ahhhh.."

Warm cinnamon scented breath wafted the nape of her neck leaving a small peck on her unmarked clavicle. She nearly fell off the seat, startled by Menma's sudden appearance cursing her stupidity for not locking the door.

"Menma…" Her face mirroring the hues of the brightest cherries " you really should knock."

He closed the gap between them pressing his hard chest again her incredibly hard nipples creating a delightful friction. His face inched closer to her until they were breaths apart, their noses touching.

His proximity made her tense not knowing whether to let him take her or to reject him entirely. His smoldering stare kept her locked in place as his smile reached his eyes. He grabbed the hand she used to finger herself bringing each to his mouth in a slow torturous pace his eyes not moving from hers as his tongue circled every bit of the flesh gliding down the nail save for the middle finger which he put in her mouth biting his lower lip at the sight of her tasting herself.

He nodded. "You see how delectable you are?"

She couldn't talk, she could barely breathe.

The beating of his heart quickened exhaling harshly his lips closed in on her biting down on the plump flesh of her lower lip sucking at the thinner top one. His hands roamed her body wanting to rediscover the wonders of her planes. Strong large hands fondled her ass. "Mmmaaaaa…." She moaned in his mouth.

_I can't do this. Is this what I really want? Even if Sasuke and I don't work out, would I jump into something else and not have time for myself?_

She pushed him off of her. "I'm sorry Menma, I can't do this! Sasuke and I are going to try to work things out."

Midnight crashed with Minty Green.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Good luck with that!" He ignored her for the rest of the time until the class filled up.

Sakura took her place in the middle of the classroom.

"Welcome everyone. Today we are going to hear from Shiho, Karin, and Menma. After they read, we will have a commenting session and then I will pair you up for a project due next Monday.

Shiho, you are up first."

The disheveled blonde adjusted her bifocals folding and unfolding her fingers on her lap nervously. She looked around at her classmates with a rosy tint creeping up on her skin. Breathing in and out she read meekly.

**Everything is so troublesome. The late nights, workloads, cigarettes… his effortless intelligence makes it even more troublesome to be around people- they just don't get it. Instead the clouds accompany him taking all his woes away as they sail away into the sky. **

**She admires from afar, longing to be the sun for his day and the moon for his nights- perhaps then he'd look at her. Who is she kidding? He will never look at her, she's far too ordinary. **

**How can anyone be so envious of a cigarette? The way he places it between his lips wetting them with his tongue [wetting her at once], before contact is enough for her to want to cast the offending item aside and replace it with her own lips running her hands through his mahogany locks freeing it from the pineapple pony tail he seems so fond of.**

**Apparently he's fond of blondes. She's seen him with plenty. If only she were like those blondes, instead she is just ordinary. **

By the time Shiho was done, she looked like she was going to pass out. The quirky blonde slid into her seat with a sense of accomplishment from facing her fears.

Claps were heard all over the classroom. Sakura was the first to comment.

"Shiho, is your story angst based? Where are you going with it?"

"Well, the story is a reflection of my actual life. It's actual accurate to a T. I honestly don't know where the story is going. I'm hoping it will give me some courage to talk to him."

"Ahhh… so you are literally writing your story! Very nice! I love how you did it in author point of view rather than your own it makes it positively vague." Seeing the blonde pale at her comment the pinkette corrected herself. "I mean it as a compliment."

Hanabi chirped in. "If you want to talk to this guy you are going to have to get a makeover. I volunteer to help you. Oh and I like your story, I just think you can serve to spice it up a bit. The first step would be to spice up your life."

The short pale eyed girl smiled brightly at the blonde winking at her suggestively.

"I like your spirit Hanabi. Anyone else?"

Chouji hesitantly asked "Is the guys name Shikamaru?

Shiho nearly hyperventilated from hearing THE GUY's name come out of her classmates' mouth. "Please, oh please don't say anything!"

Chouji's laugh echoed through the room. "I would never tell. You should probably at least try to talk to him though."

Sakura giggled. "See this is why I love this sort of learning environment! Ok moving along. Karin!"

The red head got up from her seat pulling down the denim of her micro mini skirt, unbuttoning two buttons of her flannel shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows displaying her petite forearms. Her crimson mid length straight hair splayed across her shoulders. Over all Karin is very attractive with a slim hour glass figure that any man can find appealing.

The loud click of her 7 inch black stiletto boots took Sakura by surprise as she stood a few inches away from her chair. Karin licked her thin rosy lips; her deep scarlet eyes had a glint of malice in them. Adjusting the black frames that rested on her small straight nose, she looked around the class, smiled and began her reading.

**Addicted. The deep thrust of his thick length push me over the edge every time. Our sex is my only constant. I keep him away from home. I'm his lunch for work. **

**He wants me; he takes me- to heights that transcend universal boundaries. Our space is endless. It will be me soon- the only one or so he reassures me as he goes deeper reaching depths in my body no one else has. **

Sakura's stomach began to twist into knots. She had a really bad feeling about the self absorbed ginger that boldly stood close to her in defiance.

**When the moon shines through my window, it outlines his long onyx hair, equally onyx eyes, and pale alabaster skin in mystical silver as if he were night incarnate. His cool minty breath against my neck sends shivers down my spine. **

_No!_ She didn't want to hear this. _This couldn't be!_ Her lungs felt as though they were collapsing, she couldn't breathe, her heart was beating violently against chest, and her mind went completely blank.

**His name emerges from my lips pleasantly. "Sa…Su…Ke" **

Unconscious. Sakura only remembered was being unconscious as she looks down at Karin's bloody face.

Unconscious. Karin was unconscious and Sakura's bruised fist was full of her blood. No noise was heard around her, no screams, and no gasps, nothing. No hands pushing her off the red head beneath her. And just like that, she entered the white light, letting it take her away. She didn't want to return and now she didn't think she could.

* * *

**Ok... I know perhaps too much drama? I don't want to ruin the future of this story by explaining this chapter... I'll leave it at that! :-)**

**I can't thank each of you enough for reading, following, adding as favorite, and reviewing. I appreciate each of you so much!**

**A special thanks to Guests, Hime-Sama'sLynx, Armiora, dino, DizzGiirlJess, Sasusakusara7, crazymel2008, See For, anthology lover, cherryjubilee, precyjay, mani nova, zhaneee, Dieinhappiness, Sun111shine3, and Porcelain Memories. You guys are amazing and the feed back you provide is invaluable.**

**If you are interested in other cool stories by great writers... check out Writophrenic!**

**I was going to put a poll up for this story but since I can only do one at a time, I decided to leave the Computer Love poll posted. **

**XOXO **

**Until Next Time**

**ElevatedJewel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful people. I apologize for the delay and for the length of this chapter. I stopped it where it felt right to stop as I don't have a set amount of pages I require to update. **

**I hope this isn't too confusing as parts of it may be a bit vague. Either way, PM me with any questions!**

**Standard Disclosure applies!**

**Rated M/MA**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chasing Pavements**

A steady beeping echoed distantly. Bright green eyes blinked in a haze. _What on earth happened? Where am I?_

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice trembled as her name fell from his lips. There was an air of vulnerability in his tone. This wasn't the Uchiha she was used to.

"Water." Her raspy voice was cracking. She felt so disoriented; all she could remember was hearing that red headed slut's story and losing consciousness.

Sasuke brought a small white foam cup of cool water to her lips tilting it slightly so it could slide down her throat at a moderate rate. It was instantly refreshing.

"What happened?" Sasuke started pacing back and forth with a stressed look on his face. Answering his wife's question would only serve to bring up the past but he knew that she deserved to know still he did his best to avoid the subject.

"I brought you a book. I know how you love this author, you said she inspired you to start writing again."

Her eyes caught sight of the title 'Winter Wings*' she arched here fine pink brow until she saw the name of the author 'Porcelain Memories*' her eyes widened in shock.

"You actually know whose books I read?" she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"I know more about you than you think."

She didn't want to get caught up in him again, she had to know as the hazy memories of the earlier evening hit her.

"Stop stalling, tell me what happened!"

"You were in class listening to a student's story which ended up being about me and you fainted. I hate to say it but I have to thank Menma for bringing you to the hospital.

About what that woman said…" he was interrupted by his wife

"Is it true?" Her words were barely audible.

He groaned bringing his seat closer to her reaching out to hold her hand. "Sakura, I slept with her on various occasions and even took her out a few times."

Sakura tore her hand away from his with what little strength she had a moment feeling as though his touch burned her as much as his betrayal did. She was well aware of his affairs but actually hearing a woman speak about it, describing his quirks, his scent, his voice told her that the woman and he were far more intimate than a simple fling and that thought tore her tattered heart more than it already was.

"She was able to describe you in better detail than I can, why is that?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer to her question.

Inwardly he was panicked. Telling her the full truth might bring many consequences- ones that he wasn't prepared to pay. "Shit!" he ran his shaky hand through his shoulder length locks.

"Karin has been my mistress for some time. She knows that there are other women and she knows about you."

The breath was knocked out of her chest allowing that ugly feeling that there was more to the story to make her indulge like a masochist looking for punishment.

"How long?"

"Sakura, I only love you. You have to understand." He was pleading with her.

"HOW FUCKING LONG?" She yelled, her voice cracking as the volume of her words increased.

"Sakura"

"Don't patronize me Sasuke!" She glared at him with enough intensity to make him flinch slightly.

"Since we got engaged" He put his head down.

"The elders introduced me to her once I got their permission to marry you and told me that she would be my relief according to Uchiha customs. I don't love her, we just have an understanding. It's not…"

He was cut off by the words he was dreading.

"I want a divorce. I just… I just…" She gripped her chest feeling her heart explode in agony. "… I can't do this anymore. You can go be with her just like in her story and when the elders ask why your marriage failed, you can tell them it was your fault entirely."

She couldn't look him in the eyes; she didn't want to see him. The sheer humiliation that she has endured became too much for her fragile heart to handle.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered in defeat. His worst nightmare was coming true and he knew she was right.

"You should have thought about that before you went and listened to people who only have their best interest at heart. I would have never thought someone like you would allow such a thing. The Sasuke I fell in love with was never a puppet!"

Sasuke stood up; kicking the chair aside he captured Sakura's lips in a ravenous kiss. His hands found their way to her colorful tresses, fingering through them memorizing the soft thin texture of each strand, allowing the scent to permeate his flesh.

Of all possible reactions she never imagined this being the one he chose. She thought he might lose his cool, tell her she wrong, refuse to tarnish his name, confess his love for that Karin woman, but never this. It's funny how something as simple as a kiss could flip her world upside down. The thought of him belonging to someone else is unacceptable to her, yet she wondered, did he ever belong to her in the first place?

This Karin girl has obviously spent more time with him than she has, how does she compete with that? All those years he spent away from her, those lonely nights were she wouldn't see him for days at a time, dinner parties and events she attended alone; he spent with that red headed woman whose eyes are as evil as her attitude. Was this really the type of woman Sasuke wanted?

How can she believe his words if his actions said the opposite?

His breath haunted her lips tickling her slightly. "Sakura, I will do whatever it takes."

The tears forming on the corner of his eyes nearly broke her resolve until she remembered the amount of tears she shed and continually sheds for him.

"I want a divorce Sasuke." That voice, so frigid, it didn't sound like her. Who is she? What has she become?

"If that's what you really want, there is nothing else I can do." She felt the loss of his warmth immediately as he walked towards the white hospital room door pausing once his hand reached the knob.

"I will sign the papers, but this doesn't mean I have given up." He looked over his shoulders. "I won't give up on your Sakura, even if I have to make you fall in love with me all over again. I will get another chance and when I do, I will not waste it."

Before he was able to leave the door, she spoke up. "I wonder if you will still love me, if you still can love me when I start to act just like you. I've spent our entire marriage alone and now, I will accept the advances of the many handsome men who want to pursue me. You will have competition for once!"

Slamming the door close, he walked back to the hospital bed his wife was resting in and captured her in another searing kiss. She gasped into the kiss allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth snaking it around her own wet muscle waltzing around every crevice causing her to moan.

His hand reached underneath her hospital gown into her panties sliding up and down her soaked wet folds coating his fingers with her nectar. Once they parted for a much needed breath he brought his hand up to her face. Wide jade eyes marveled at the evidence of her arousal.

Sasuke looked at her with satisfaction. "They can try Uchiha Sakura, but they will never have you. I have barely touched you and you are already wet for me."

She bit down on her lip nervously, closing her eyes trying to strengthen her resolve. _Why can't he just let it go? Hasn't he been doing as he pleases all along?_

Cool minty breath caressed the shell of her ear. "I'll sign those papers, but you will never stop being my wife."

The viridian eyed beauty gasped in shock as his large strong hands grabbed her small body by the waist standing her up. He kneeled down in front of her. Ebony locked on emerald removing her panties with his teeth not looking away. She gripped the bed railing as her equilibrium failed her. She was unable to control her reactions. It was as if he was her master only right now he chooses to serve her.

He unbuttoned the top of his blue collared shirt giving her a peak of his immaculate form and sat on the floor in front of the chair he was previously occupying. Resting his head on the seat in his most alluring voice he said. "Sit on my face Mrs. Uchiha."

If her mouth was dry before it was in a desert now. She was almost afraid to move out of fear of what might happen if she complied.

Sensing her hesitation Sasuke reached out to her grabbing her legs, his fingers caressing the smooth skin as he parted them leaving a series of shock waves in their wake. He pulled her closer until she was standing over him facing the chair. Grabbing her firm ass he growled as he brought her down until her sex was right where he wanted it. They were mouth to mouth.

The sensation produced from his tongue on her nether lips caused her to lose balance. Bracing herself on the chair's handles she felt his hands rock her hips back and forth as he sucked on her clit.

"Ahhh… Sasuke, what if someone comes in?" Half excited, half scared, she felt her husband chuckle. The vibrations sent exhilarating trembles through her body. She bit her lip and began to dance to the rhythm of his tongue, twisting her hips as he circled her hole rubbing his nose against her button as he sucked her lips.

"Sasuke, I don't kno-…" her words were stopped when he began to nibble on her pearl freeing his hand to use his fingers to penetrate her core curling inside of her touching all the sensitive points of her inner muscle.

The words wouldn't come out; after all he has always been less than comfortable with speaking about his feelings. It was even surprising him how much he'd been able to talk to Sakura once she forced him in a corner. So when he heard the words divorce… no, when he heard her demand for a divorce he knew he couldn't give up. But when she mentioned dating other men, he felt the need to remind her that marriage or not she will always be his just as he is hers.

He wanted to kill Karin for destroying the delicate thread that held his marriage together. He was no fool to believe things would be repaired so easily. It couldn't be; it would take time. The determination set in and he was going to prove to Sakura that he wouldn't go without a fight. He would conquer all obstacles because she is worth it.

Her delicate lavender and vanilla scent made the sterile smell of the hospital barely noticeable, her addictive sweet essence poured from her well quenching the undeniable thirst he had that aided in strengthening his resolve to prove his adoration. Every flicker of his tongue was filled with a blazing vehemence and desperation, every moan his efforts elicited was a beacon of hope that what they've shared isn't over.

The way he was touching her had her dizzy filled with an indescribable high. Everything about him was intoxicating, addictive, and positively frustrating. It's so hard to push him away when he refuses to let go. Deep down Sakura knew that she would never fully let go but she had to prove a point- she will prove a point.

He began cycling inside of her with his middle and ring fingers making her eyes roll back. Her legs shook uncontrollably as she quickly reached her climax. Sasuke sensed this and added more pressure to her clit circling around her button, tapping rhythmically against her nerves as his fingers thrusted in and out of her rapidly.

"Sas-u-ke, ahhh!" He continued to lap her juices as they dripped down his tongue thoroughly enjoying the unique flavor of his wife's orgasmic explosion as it coated his lips.

Still stuck in a daze from Sasuke's ministrations, Sakura struggled to regain her equilibrium.

"Sasuke" She moaned breathlessly still feeling the pulsating current fry ever nerve ending in her body, her muscles still convulsing as she tried to gather herself.

Sasuke was completely enjoying the aftershock of pleasure his wife was experiencing, especially since he was the purveyor.

He picked the beautiful emerald eyed woman up laying her on top of the small hospital bed horizontally. Her legs hung off the bed despite her stature. He fumbled around with his belt and made quick work of unzipping his pants and freeing his member from the confines of his boxer briefs, he wasted no time hooking her legs on his shoulders before he thrust himself to the hilt securely inside of her.

Her hooded eyes snapped open. "Mmmm…" She gasped as he rolled his hips into her body.

She matched his movements challenging his dominance regardless of their position. She wanted to mark him as bad as he wanted to mark her. Mustering up what little strength she had left, she lifted her body throwing her arms around his neck.

Seeing his wife scooped in his arms with hers legs pressed against her cheeks made him harder than he already was. The sound of the skins slapping as he rocked in and out of her sopping wet cavern made his engorged member twitch.

His mouth found hers biting down on her bottom lip, tugging it lustfully as he stopped in short intervals for breath. "Mine" he continually chanted with each thrust as though he was willing her to submit to his ownership.

Taking a seat on the plastic hospital chair, he used one arm to keep her propped up controlling every movement as he wound his hips bouncing her up and down relentlessly. His free hand found her bundle of nerves pinching it lightly making her erect nipple protrude through her hospital gown.

"You feel so fucking good Tsuki." He groaned into her neck as he placed small feather kisses up to her jaw.

Her muscles contract around his member. "Sasuke, if you keep doing that I'm going to…"

"That's right Tsuki, cum for me."

Their lips met, tongues battling not wanting to succumb her whimpers vibrated into his mouth. She lifted her hips forcing herself down him harder as his sheathed tumescence pulsated ready to erupt deep into her womb.

"Ahhhh! Sasuke… I'm… I'm…" Just as his thumb flickered against her clit her nectar sprayed all over his shirt and hand whilst his member emptied itself in her waiting canal.

"Tsuki" He bit down on her neck leaving a new momentum on her already marked body.

She still hadn't regained her strength, but she forced herself to say those dreaded words as lifted herself off his body and sat on the bed.

Her darkened lustful eyes held a shade of sorrow. "So, I guess this is good bye."

She couldn't look him in the eye out of fear that she may surrender to cowardice, but he wasn't having that. He collected his self taking off his soaked sex scented shirt throwing it to the side he faced her. Using his hands to lift her chin forcing her to look at him he whispered on her lips "There is no good bye for us."

Mustering every ounce of love and passion in his being, he kissed her one last time as her husband. From now on she was a free woman and he would have to court her like rest of her suitors.

* * *

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?

~Adele

* * *

Everything was going as planned or so Menma thought. Teaming up with Karin was a perfectly obvious choice to achieve his goal. The devious crimson eyed mistress wanted Sasuke for herself and he wanted his dear big brother to be miserable.

Karin played her part perfectly using her talent for dramatic effect to bait Sakura. He only thought this would break whatever it was Sasuke restored the previous night. What he didn't expect was for her to glare at the red head, trembling as if she were containing every bit of herself not to kill the woman in front of her, and then collapsing on the floor.

Though he hated to admit it he was worried about her, especially since he decided to keep her for his self. There was something so mystifying about her, perhaps the taboo of her innocence as a married woman. Sure, he has plenty other willing women to satisfy his needs but the feeling of her pretty little mouth wrapped around his thick long cock, her tight beautiful pussy, her taste, her scent, the way her nipples feel as they graze his chest, her sweet moans- all of her, everything including her intelligence made him want her. He has to have her.

What better reparations than taking his brother's wife and making her happy with him. Perhaps even get her pregnant as a symbol of his superior virility. That would be masterful, he chuckled to his self.

He was not prepared to hear the woman he put so much work in distancing from her husband to be screaming out his name in pleasure from her hospital room. For the first time he admitted that just maybe he and Sasuke had more in common than he thought.

There was no need to worry just yet. Sasuke's need to take Sakura before she recovered fully from fainting was indeed an act of desperation and he would do everything to extinguish ever bit of hope he held to get his wife back. He would make sure that they drifted further and further apart, even if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

**A/N **

**I apologize if you felt short changed with this chapter the next one will have a lot more going on because now the stage has been set. Sasuke and Sakura will be divorced and she will be free to do as she chooses... this could be dangerously fun (wink!). I am aware that getting a divorce is not as simple as signing paperwork... we'll get to that don't worry.**

**I don't know how I can express how honored I to have such amazing readers following and reviewing this story, I would have never imagined that this story I built on a whim would get so much love and I am truly grateful!**

** The * is placed by the name of an actual FFN Author and their story(actual title). This is my way of giving a "shout out". :-)**

**A special thank you to Sasusakusara7- you are so perceptive! Stay tuned (love the name), crazymel2008\- I agree, we will see a change in how things are soon, 96bittersweetblackcat\- the drama will continue, 1-unfortunately Karin getting her ass kicked was just what Sakura was fantasizing about before she fainted, dieinhappiness\- thank you!, Porcelain Memories\- you already know me and my thought process so well, your knack for detail and amazing reviews always make me smile, Imnotantisocial\- I hope to keep you excited, Sakura Haruno Rocks17- Thank you!, Dino\- Do you think love is enough? :-), A.A\- thank you sorry to keep you waiting, Writophrenic\- I'm so glad you are back you are awesome and I missed you, I-write-for-enlightenment\- I agree. Sakura has been acting more like Sasuke giving him a taste of what she endured and even then it isn't the same. I wanted to reflect what most women wish when they have been hurt and that is to feel the way they feel how they feel it. Hanabi's lover will be revealed soon!, Sliceoflife\- I saw a picture online of Menma in boxer briefs and I just had to use him. I agree punching Karin was extreme but I was dying for it to happen in Naruto so I made it a fantasy! and to the guest reviewers! **

**Guest- I thought a little of Dean Ambrose when I wrote Menma's character. He is that alluring dark side that makes you a little too comfortable. Dashing, cool, aloof but friendly. I thought also of Jax Teller from SOA!**

**I am a little upset about how Sakura gets cast aside in the anime/manga which is why I want to go hard in reinforcing her character and significance as a woman especially after I saw The Last (Naruto Movie) where Hinata is given this beautiful love story and my girl Pinky is at their wedding alone... on Sasuke... no date! Unacceptable! So that God for Fanfiction!**

**Please Read, Review, Follow! If you know any good fic's feel free to send me some recommendations! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies! I apologize for the short hiatus. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is a lot more "tame" than the others. This is called "when the plot thickens"... of course there will be more drama and lemony goodness to come. This is a bit short but I hope you all enjoy! 

Rated: M/MA

Disclosure: Me no own Naruto... otherwise Naruto Gaiden wouldn't have Sakura passed out while Sarada searches for Sasuke!

* * *

Chapter 6: Change of Pace

Freedom… Does a singular signature on a piece of paper guarantee such a thing or is it a figment of one's imagination? Sakura couldn't help but think it all seemed too easy; perhaps her perspective was too obtuse. Either way, the whole inside of her heart remained empty, the monkey on her back's weight was still there, and the insecurities still held her in submission. So what did she do to clear her mind? She called the one person who always managed to uplift her.

Grabbing her cell phone, she tapped on the screen, scrolled down the contacts to find the name of exactly who she had in mind. Once she did, she pressed the phone icon next to the name and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

'Ring, ring'

'Ring'

"Sakura-chan! I'm surprised you called?"

A smile reached her face as she sighed in relief. "Naruto, Sasuke finally signed the divorce papers."

His hesitance to respond was evident as she was met with silence on the line.

"Hello?"

Naruto let out a nervous laugh before his tone turned serious.

"How do you feel?" A sigh was heard. "I'm sorry… I was just shocked; I didn't think you would go through with it. I mean you love that bastard so much, but I understand why you did it."

"I don't know how to feel about the whole thing. I'm just so confused."

Though he couldn't see her, he already knew she was chewing her nails- she always did that when she was trying to figure things out.

He let out a light chuckle. "Tell me what's confusing you."

The green eyed beauty took a deep breath. "He's had a mistress who he's been seeing and sleeping with since we got engaged, I found this out the other day when that same woman read a story she wrote about Sasuke in my class. Can you imagine how I felt?

I knew he was cheating on me though it was never confirmed until I went to his office and found a disheveled tramp leaving after the door was finally unlocked. Sasuke didn't consider my feelings in the matter until he found out that he has competition. Naruto, I almost forgave him but that woman saying personal things about Sasuke, describing him in a way I hardly know him…" She couldn't continue as the sobs erupted from her chest.

Naruto had a heavy heart in the matter because Sasuke and Sakura are his best friends and he loves them dearly, but when he stopped pursuing Sakura using the 'friend zone' as an excuse he told Sasuke to treat her well. He knew Sasuke didn't fall in love easily. The raven haired man only used women never taking them seriously. So when the sun kissed blonde found an album dedicated to pictures of Sakura only, he knew he should step aside. It also didn't help that the rosette would blush anytime Sasuke looked at her.

"It would have all been so much easier if you would have loved me instead."

"Naruto, what do you mean?"

"It's not important Saks. I can't tell you what to do but I can say is don't jump from one relationship to another, take time for yourself."

Deciding not to press the issue, she responded. "That's what I told him I'd do. I'm going to date."

Her voice was solemn with a hint of doubt and it did not go unnoticed by the Uzumaki. A feminine voice echoed in the background.

'Naruto, are you ready yet?'

'Just give me a moment Fuu'

"Naruto, who is this Fuu?"

The blonde chuckled; she could just picture him scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"He, he. She's this really cool girl I met out here- a real adrenaline junkie just like me. We've been seeing each other for the past month. I-I think you'd like her."

A big smile brightened Sakura's face. "She better treat you right! That's all I care about and of course, she better be hot!" She giggled.

"She beautiful- an exotic beauty like someone I know with teal hair and these amazing tangerine eyes, she's a spitfire just like you. You'd love her Saks… I can see myself easily doing so too."

Understanding the implication behind his words, her heart warmed. Of all the people she knew, Naruto was one who deserved to be happy. "Oh Naruto, I can't wait to meet her. I know it goes without saying, but please remember to always treat her right! I'll let you go. Keep in touch!"

"He he, I'll call you when I'm free so we can talk more…" there was a brief pause; she knew he was looking for the right words to say.

"…Listen to your heart and if you need me, I'll be on the first plane out."

"Naruto… Thank you!"

The timbre of the dial tone repeated in her ears, she didn't realize how long she actually sat there holding the phone until Ayame interrupted her.

"Mrs. Uchiha, are you ok?" The brunette looked concerned for her boss.

The rosette looked up at her head maid and sighed. "Ayame, I already told you its Sakura and either way I am no longer Mrs. Uchiha."

The brown eyed maid began to fiddle with her apron nervously. "I know this is imprudent to ask, but will we still have a job here?"

"Ayame, no matter what happens I will make sure everyone is taken care of even if it means finding you all good places to work." Sakura reassured her maid that the house staff mattered to her and she wouldn't simply abandon them.

Staying in the house was beginning to make her feel suffocated. She didn't want to be under scrutiny so she decided to make a hasty leave to her room in order to enjoy the feeling of freedom outside the house.

* * *

Menma was annoyed. He had Karin on her knees in front of him bobbing her head trying to fit his length down her throat but he was so disappointed in her. Yes, she got up in class and divulged secrets about Sasuke causing Sakura to mistrust her husband even more breaking the tiny thread that held their marriage together and consequently resulting in their divorce, but where is the follow up.

She was supposed to permanently separate the two, instead she only gained a cold shoulder from Sasuke along with a threat from the Uchiha elders should she ever come close to Sakura again. To make matter worst the annoying red head who was only to be a temporary lover until she usurps Sakura's place in Sasuke's life, but since she seems to have lost the leverage that she thought she had, she's been stuck to him like a leach.

He hears a faint moan in the background knowing she is pleasuring herself as she fondles and licks his member and sac, but he couldn't care less. The desire to touch her was gone the moment she became useless to his plans. He found the garnet eyed woman to be without- constantly wanting to live the lives of others rather than her own. Ironically it was much like him as he wished to usurp Sasuke in the lives of both Mikoto, but even more… Sakura.

There's something about the pinkette that intrigued Menma making the desire he held for her increase tenfold. Never in his life has he met a woman who is not only honest but pure. Everything about her down to her intoxicating scent made him want to claim her which brought him to the conclusion that desperate times call for desperate measures. There are some ways that he can tip the scale in his favor and he is willing to use every trick in the book if necessary.

Menma pinned Karin's head with his strong large hand thrusting into her mouth rapidly bringing his self to release down her throat before he got up, took a shower, and got ready to execute his new plan.

* * *

On the 60th floor of the Amaterasu building, the news about the newly divorced Uchiha Sasuke was spreading like wildfire. Women were planning their conquest; the men had plans of their own regarding the former Mrs. Uchiha especially once her class was advertised in the process of the gossip. For Hatake Kakashi this news was particularly interesting being an employee from the 40th floor which handled all business liaisons.

He had his suspicions but never put together that the teacher of his writing class was also the famous wife of Uchiha Sasuke. That was just rich! The woman mentored by the Pervy Sage himself, was also the woman subjected to a passionless marriage for so long was truly ironic. Especially since the young raven haired man often used different empty office spaces to have his little trysts- some being on this very floor.

Had the silver haired man known the object of his current fantasies was having marital problems, he would have laid the necessary hand work to bedding her and fucking her senseless. He figured he still could but now the unknown was known, plus he had this odd feeling that the mysterious spiky haired, nocturnal eyed man was trying to acquire that roll.

Such trivial things didn't matter to Kakashi, he likes the freedom of 'freelancing' his special talent for story tale lovemaking to be just enough to open a woman up for anything he wanted and the way the pinkette wrote made him wonder what they could do together.

Phrases like: _"__We got so lost in each other it didn't matter who was watching in a way the voyeurism excited us driving me to tighten my muscles around him as I opened my legs exposing myself entirely for his viewing pleasure." Or "I feel him pulsating around my vibrating lips, his body convulses with my ministrations as he empties his self into my mouth. I accept ever single drop, I accept him-all of him." even "The fierce fire in his eyes lets me know he is not to be taken lightly. I accept the challenge eagerly. I will put an end to his haughty reputation and make him submit to my pussy bathing him in my essence until he's a slave to my scent."_

Those were the parts of Sakura he wished to discover. He didn't give a damn about her personal relationship, hardships, or anything other than dipping his member into her well. He wanted to be an active participant in unleashing the freak inside of her.

With that being said Kakashi had his own plans.

* * *

Meanwhile on the 60th floor…

* * *

A curvy petite blonde graced the Executive office floor swaying her hips with each beat of her stilettos as they clinked against the floor. She could hardly contain her excitement when she heard the news about the divorce. Since the first time she met Uchiha Sasuke, she was dying to make him hers but there was always one obstacle: Haruno Sakura- a nobody who happened to become someone through her friendships with Naruto and Sasuke.

The universe was so unfair allowing a woman with no clan to marry into the most prominent in Japan. To make matter worst, she married the most handsome eligible bachelor there was without even trying. So what does one do when the object of their affection was enamored with another? Befriend the object of their affection's loved one of course.

To be clear, they became best friends- or at least that's what Haruno Sakura believed. If only she knew that the first second she stood alone with Sasuke, she got naked before him and took his hand in hers. Taking his middle finger into her mouth and licking between the crevices before she thrusts them inside of her core. Locking her deep azure eyes with his onyx pools, she challenged him to stop her, to tell her what they were doing was wrong-but he didn't. The sheer excitement of it all made her drip all over his hand leaving part of his sleeve wet. Then taking that same hand and bringing it to both of their mouths as she lewdly circled her tongue brushing it against his subtly. They never took their eyes off of each other. After her display, he didn't hesitate in closing the gap between them and fucking her until she lost consciousness.

She always felt that his actions were his way of saying he's always wanted her, yet he always used a condom during their couplings. He never talked to her, he only wanted sex. Even if he took her out, it was for her to go down on him as he ordered their food or ride his dick in the middle of a movie theater. He hardly ever looked at her after that first night, but now he's a free man.

Now he will be hers.

So when she knocked in his office and it was locked, let's just say she wasn't too pleased. _Why the fuck is this door locked? _ She tried the door again knocking on it in the process drawing even more attention to her.

Once the door opened, she smelled the stench of alcohol, cigarettes, and must. Newspapers were scattered all over the floor, sofa, desk, table, and chairs. They were all different articles discussing the scandal of an Uchiha getting divorced and for something as sloppy as infidelity brought to his wife's attention in her work place. This was a first for the noble clan as on normal occasions the clan would handle the situation before it got out, however it seems there were more players in this game than previously thought.

After taking the divorce papers to the courthouse and paying a friend who happened to be a judge for discretion, Sasuke figured he had a few days before having to break the news to his father and the elder clansmen. He thought wrong! Someone gave the papers a hot tip and since divorce is available for view in public records, confirmation of the speculated event was easy to come by.

For the past few days Sasuke has done nothing but answer questions and avoid people. His office staff knew he was in no mood to deal with operations and probably wouldn't be for a week which is why he has his second in command- his friend Hyuuga Neji. Clan members, reporters, and women were all trying to contact him. Still he heard nothing from the one person he wanted to be with.

He knew he had to give her some time, but he was truly drowning without her. He didn't know how he went so long without realizing just how valuable she is in his life. Knowing that she was there meant everything even when he was taking it for granted. He wasn't giving up though, there was no way he would let her go without a fight but dealing with this family matter was draining all the energy he had.

So here, a few days later he was half drunk in his office in the middle of the afternoon. What he didn't expect when he opened the door was to see Yamanaka Ino strolling into his office.

"What do you want?" He spoke with disdain; surprisingly there was no slur in his words for the copious amount of scotch he consumed.

Her bright crystalline irises glinted with desire -she wanted him even though he was a complete mess at the moment. She sauntered over to his desk sitting on top of its newspaper covered surface in hopes of enticing the grouchy Uchiha. Wetting her lips she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm happy you took the final step for us to be together. Now that Sakura is out of the way, you can marry me and our clans can become more powerful than ever." She smiled seductively to hide the nerves she felt as the only response she got was a murderous glare.

"Get out Ino!" He spoke coldly grabbing the blondes arm and dragging her closer to the door.

"But Sasuke-kun, I already had the Yamanaka elders speak with the Uchiha elders and they agree it would be a good way for all this bad publicity to end. Besides, I suggested that we spin the story in your favor by putting in the paper that the marriage fell apart because Sakura couldn't live up to Uchiha standards- which is true and embarrassed the family with her pornographic stories! It's brilliant the elders ran with it."

With those words, Sasuke halted his movements and slammed the curvy blonde into the door.

"What … the… fuck… do…you… mean… they…ran…with…it?" Forcing every word out of his mouth as he breathed heavily in attempts to calm his self down, his body began to shake. The anger radiated from every poor of his body causing Ino to gulps nervously.

She tried to break his hold, but she couldn't.

"Sasuke-kun, you are hurting me?" her voice cracked.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm hurting you… now, spit it out Yamanaka. What did you do? Even more so, when did I ever imply I wanted to be with you? Did you forget you were just a quick fuck?" The menace was palpable and the blonde felt as if she were suffocating.

She couldn't respond and this made him laugh maniacally.

"Hn. You are one dumb bitch!"

She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Now you can rectify the mistake you made in the past. Your family wanted me. ME! Not her! You choose wrong, now fix it dammit!" she yelled the words daring to taunt the beast inside of him whose cage was almost fully broken.

Every part of his body wanted to hit her, beat her out of existence. However he knew if he did, Sakura would never forgive him. So, instead he did what he does best-tear her down verbally.

"You disgusting slut, do you really think I would let my clan marry me to you? You- the woman whose clan thinks' so low of that they are willing to pimp out in order to gain more power in their business. Don't mistake your value to them as anything more than a common prostitute.

You wear tons of makeup and dress like a high paid whore going from dinner to dinner with all these different businessmen in order to show how "hospitable" the Yamanakas can be. You aren't even respected as an heiress. If you want an example of a woman who's respected by her clan, look at Hyuuga Hinata. She is valued and not pimped out."

He shoved her closer to the door, putting his hand on the knob to open it. "You are just a piece of used tainted pussy and I will never marry you. So for your sake you better hope you stop whatever plans you have, because otherwise I will make sure the world knows what I know. You'd be wise to remember how quickly Uchiha's turn on people once they make them look bad."

He finished by shoving her out of the door but not before hearing the blonde say smugly. "Does Sakura know about me? Just picture her face once she finds out! Oh, by the way, according to what she told me… her pussy will be just as tainted soon enough."

She walked out of the office with a big smile on her face. All she could think of is _Game on Sasuke-kun!_

* * *

_I really think that if Sasuke would have given Ino the time of day even if he was with Sakura, she would take it! That's why I wrote her in as the back stabbing friend!_

_Please don't hate me for not giving you a NaruHina relationship here... I honestly thought that him and Fuu would have made a kick ass couple... their kids would be fearless and kind. I am not going to put too much emphasis on their relationship as the core characters are Sakura, Sasuke, and Menma. _

_If you can't tell Menma is a bit of a sociopath whose agenda is to usurp Sasuke's place in everyone's life. He wants to be him and have what he has. Let's see if he pulls it off?!_

_I can't thank you all enough for the support (follows, favs, reviews)... You make me work harder on making this story interestingly complex with a sprinkle of spicy erotica. I truly appreciate and love you all!_

_A special thanks to :_

_guset?, Dino, Sastsuma-chan, 96bittersweetbackcat, Dieinhappiness, crazymel2008 3, SasuSakuSara7, I-write-for-enlightenment, Sakura Haruno Rocks17 (Happy Belated Birthday), Hime-Sama'sLynx, airaghatz, Sun111shine3 (Your theory is definitely possible), Writophrenic (xoxoxo I miss your incredible awesomess), Athena Minev, Porcelain Memories (I miss you girl! You are my Erou.. keep writing) and Guests._

_For the guest who was asking about Menma's past... This will definitely be part of the story, more so than Sakura and Sasuke's as we already know a little about theirs. :-)_

_There will be more MenSaku action and Saku with others but I'm not going to have her sleep around too much. I often feel that women who are sexual are viewed as promiscuous when this is not the case. Knowing what you want and being in-tuned with your sexuality simply means you know your needs as a woman. This difference between a whore and a sexual woman is all really in how they carry themselves and their morale standing._

_Example:_

_You can have a girl who has slept with 3 guys- all being cheap trysts, not having any self respect, dressing the part, and doesn't care about consequence - whore! lol_

_Or _

_You can have a girl who has slept with 3 guys- some mistake, some love, has respect for herself, makes the guys respect her, thinks about the aftermath, doesn't just sleep with anyone- a sexual woman._

_Really, it all has to do with perspective and culture. Yes in America most people have a stick up their ass... let's just say Angelina Jiolie is a sexual woman and Miley Cyrus... well she is the other!_

_Much love,_

_Until next time,_

_Elevated Jewel xoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

First and foremost I have to apologize formally to all of my readers for failing in keeping my schedule. This story was supposed to be done a long time ago. I should not have made a commitment that I couldn't deliver. I understand if interest was lost because of this, none the less, I will continue all of my stories until they are complete.

I also wanted to directly apologize to The Pagent Girl as I was going to release this chapter several weeks ago, but then my cousin was killed and I just couldn't even though 80% of this chapter has been written since the end of May, I don't release chapters until they feel complete.

I value each and every one of my readers immensely and hope that you can forgive my negligence. I won't make excuses, I will simply say that I will see each of my projects through and continue from there!

********Standard Disclaimer Applies- I do not own Naruto or make money off of the characters********

**RATED M/MA- We all know how much I love smut, foul language, and all of the above.**

I really wanted to include a lemon in this chapter but it just didn't go. There is a ton of drama so I apologize in advance for the emotional roller coaster!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Topsy Turvy**

An unknown spotlight seemed to surround the woman formerly known as Sakura Uchiha. That spotlight brought a deep unsettling feeling in her stomach. Something was up, yet she was still oblivious to what that something was.

Sasuke called her asking to have a talk. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to see him, but there was this pull-call it intuition that made her want to meet him at the café by his office.

She fiddled with her fingers nervously over the surface of the table as she waited. This being the first time she's seen her ex-husband since that day at the hospital where she refused to allow him to take her home would affirm her decision. Of course being a woman, she was sure to look her best in front of him… with that being said, she put on her favorite little black dress which was semi-modest with three quarter sleeves, a scoop neckline, and mid thigh length yet it clung to her body like a second skin. Along with her favorite black and red wedges, she left her hair to flow freely down her back leaving some in the front to hide her eyes like a beautiful multi colored curtain.

The rosette's attention was drawn to a tall handsome male with spiky orange hair and several face piercings. The rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt revealed both forearms covered in tattoos which went oddly well with the vest, dark washed blue jeans, and leather loafers. The style suited him perfectly as he wore it with confidence. He was tanned, lean, and sexy but his best feature had to be his unique lilac eyes that had this odd ripple pattern. Once their eyes locked Sakura felt chills rise up her spine as he suggestively licked his lower lip which was pierced as well and winked at her.

He was apparently there alone with a copy of _Invisible Women of Prehistory: Three Million Years of Peace, Six Thousand Years of War by Judy Foster-_ A bold choice in reading, especially as a presumably straight, single, handsome man which he'd been reading prior to their meeting each other's gaze.

A dark haired waitress swished her hips excessively in his direction whilst placing an ice cream sundae on the table. He paid the worker begging for his attention no mind as he lifted the pit less cherry into his mouth using his tongue to rotate it suggestively before biting into the fruit allowing the sweet nectarous release. The flavorful explosion laid on his lips allowing him to lap up the remains with his tongue.

Sakura felt her skin clam, her erratic breath consistently catching in her throat. She couldn't help but press her legs together and chew on her lips nervously. The throbbing she felt in her core had her biting back a moan.

He had her right where he wanted her, so it seemed. Placing the stem on a napkin, he picked up the spoon and began licking the ice cream swirling his tongue around the cold delicacy with pleasure filled eyes and low growls. The orange haired man was sending the rosette a message and proof of her understanding was in the dampening of her panties

It felt so uncharacteristic of her to entertain such tawdry flirtation yet she couldn't find it in her to deny such a sinful pleasure- she is a single woman after all!

Their ocular concupiscence was interrupted by Sasuke's presence as he neared the table his ex-wife was seated at. Sakura chastised herself as the mere sight of the man she loved for so long caused her to cross her legs together, keeping them joined as her core pulsated in want- he is still the epitome of magnificence and sex appeal. She longed for the day her ardor for him would wane.

Sasuke noticed the orange haired man eyeing _his wife_, ex-wife that is, and didn't like it one bit. _How fucking dare he look at her like she's a present waiting to be unwrapped! _

His jealousy spiked even more when he noticed how responsive she was being gazing at him with the same hunger. He wouldn't have it, although he knew he was in no position to make demands. So instead he decided to make his presence known by moving from his vantage point and walking towards the lovely rosette waiting for the horrible news he had to deliver.

The reality of the situation left a bitter taste in his mouth- one he won't soon be able to remove.

As soon as he began walking towards her, the pinkette's gaze was redirected to him. She took the time to admire her fitted suit clad ex husband walking with such a strong regal presence that even the wind bowed down to him. Noticing this he allowed his signature smirk to grace his handsome face making the woman waiting for him blush madly.

Inside she chastised herself for allowing him to affect her so strongly. The mere presence of the raven haired man caused her heart to race amplifying every element surrounding her.

"Pein, I don't believe you've met my wife." Sasuke acknowledged the orange haired man effectively sending a message to both he and Sakura- off limits.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"Excuse me" she said sweetly lacing her voice with honey and purring like a kitten towards the pierced fellow. She got up from her chair closing the gap between her and the two men in her proximity and extended her hand towards Pein.

"Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's EX-wife." Pein turned to Sasuke giving him a knowing smirk communicating the fact that the woman standing in front of them is indeed "free-game" then turned back to Sakura locking eyes with her and kissing her hand softly allowing his lips to linger just rouse up the onyx eyed man next to him.

Sakura gasped at his attention feeling mildly excited and wary of the pierced tattooed man's audacious behavior. A fuming Uchiha watched the exchange wanting nothing more than to wedge himself between them. Though his face remained stoic, dark energy surrounded the trio. The pinkette fought the urge to smirk at his reaction.

"Yahiko Pein. Ex-wife you say?" the wonderful vibrato of bass in his voice made the coralette's toes curl slightly, it complementing his mysterious allure very well.

He stroked his chin pensively, never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him nearly tempting her to look away first.

"Well, I never thought I would say this but Uchiha you have to be quite foolish for there is no other way you would let such an exquisite beauty slip through your hands. I know if I were so lucky, I wouldn't waste the chance in making this hypnotic angel happy."

The lavender eyed man reached into his trouser pocket reaching for a business card; placing it in her palm, he tickled her skin by dragging a finger down the length of her pale skin before kissing the backside of her hand allowing his lips to linger as he stared deeply into a scope of viridian which allowed him to catch a glimpse of her heart.

Her breath hitched turning her voice into a breathy moan. "Pein? Such an odd name for such pleasant company."

Never breaking their eye contact, he smirked huskily saying. "I'd much rather be your Pleasure than cause you pain, perhaps you can help me accomplish that."

The rosy tint that flushed all over her porcelain skin caused the corners of Pein's mouth to lift into a fully satisfied smile whilst Sasuke seethed at their close contact. Up until now, Sakura had never experienced such bold advances from the opposite sex. Most of the time she felt barely average compared to all of the beautiful women around her, but slowly her confidence was growing and men like Pein and Menma- handsome, intelligent, sexy men- were the exact reason.

Bringing the pinkette closer to him, Pein whispered "My personal number is there as well Sakura. Feel free to use it and me as you see fit."

She stared at the daring pierced man with wide jade eyes and nodded briefly until she noticed the increase in the murderous aura coming from her ex husband. She assumed it was because not only had Mr. Kita been incredibly daring in his advances but she had as well in her responses.

As they bid farewell Sasuke threw Pein one last warning look before he joined his ex-wife for lunch.

"That is not the way an Uchiha wife conducts herself." Obsidian pools narrowed at the woman as he sat down earning a look of pure disdain.

"Need I remind you again that I am no longer your wife?!" Her exasperation was evident in the way her voice changed from warm to frigid but of course this didn't make Sasuke flinch in the least. He already knew that this meeting would be absent any pleasantries.

"What is it you just had to tell me that couldn't wait?" Sakura played around with the rim of the glass of cucumber water in front of her as she not so patiently waited for a response.

There aren't many things that would successfully make Sasuke Uchiha nervous, but this was one of them. The perspiration coating his body had nothing on the steady increase of his heart rate as he steeled his self in preparation for the inevitable.

"There may be a story printed about me and a woman getting married, that's entirely not true."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought. "Well this wouldn't be the first time a woman claimed you. Is this a woman you were intimate with?"

Already knowing the answer, she asked anyway.

"Yes." He reminded himself never to underestimate the rosette for one of things he loves about her most is her astute nature.

"I'm guessing there's more to the story, am I correct?" Impatiently waiting for him to get to the point, she figured she'd move things along.

"You are correct again. Let's just say the woman is familiar."

This made Sakura arch a fine brow in his direction. _Familiar? _ The thought of someone she knew screwing her husband behind her back made the knots in her stomach tighten.

"Just how familiar is this woman?" She spoke through her teeth pointedly.

He readied himself for the repercussion of his revelation and actions.

Taking a deep breath he said. "Ino Yamanaka"

At the close of his words white noise seemed to envelope the pinkette as her conscious mind and spirit left her to look down at her physical form and the man across from her- a man she has given everything to. The only part of her left to occupy her body was her inner self- a part of her she repressed for so long because it hid all of her demons.

When her mind and spirit rejoined her body, they were quickly locked away. Everything she held inside snapped- her last shred of sanity.

In the haze everything slowed down, the world was spinning, the sun seemed to shine overly bright, all the noise around her was mumbled and seemed to be too loud, and the small beads of condensation traveling down the glass of cucumber water seemed to never reach the bottom of the cup. She was utterly confounded by the situation at hand, replaying the words that came out of her ex husband's mouth: _"Ino Yamanaka, familiar, a woman I've slept with, Ino Yamanaka, familiar, a woman I've slept with, INO YAMANAKA!" _ a person who happened to be her best friend.

_Her best friend!_ The air left her lungs, she gripped her chest feeling the imprint of her heart as it slammed into her flesh rapidly. _How could he do this? How could they be so cruel? HER BEST FRIEND!_

She refused to lose herself, though little did she was already lost. _I'm always a lady, but this time I will put him in his place! _

She looked at him maliciously and spoke with disdain unable to stop the tears from pouring down her face as she stood up to slap him hard enough to leave her hand print.

"You could have had anyone Sasuke! Literally! Even if you didn't have your godlike good looks, you are an UCHIHA any woman would have wanted you. Why me? What have I done so wrong for you to choose me?

I have a fucked up past but I was there for you. I have always been sincere.

You could have been a pauper for all I care but your time… Time itself that is so precious, invaluable, the one thing we can't ever get back… Your time you gave to everyone but me once I promised myself to you."

Her entire body trembled and voice cracked containing the immense anger and hurt she felt from his betrayal. At this point she didn't care if she made a scene or if they printed this event in the papers. Anything would be fine to spite the man in front of her and his horrific dishonorable family.

"My past should have told you that I give my all and I'm devoted which I was to you… But how do you pay me? You have a woman who you've kept as a mistress for more than our entire marriage and fuck my FRIEND… MY SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIEND YOU GREEDY INSENSITIVE BASTARD!"

Her voice tightened, the malice never ceasing.

"You are exactly what Naruto calls you, a Teme, and for the first time in my life I am ashamed that I ever gave into you.

I could have had so much…"

Her voice raised an octave as she screamed.

"I could have been loved! If I would have known that these were the cards that came with your hand I would have begged for a new deal and married Naruto whose love was always pure and uncompromising…"

Her voice weakened as she spoke barely loud enough to be a whisper.

"… A love where I was always first.

Even if I couldn't feel the same for him, I would have given someone else a chance.

I hate you! I hate you so much for breaking my heart! I hate you for destroying the miniscule hope that I had left that we'd work things out in the end! I hate you because I don't know version of me that doesn't love you… it isn't fair. I don't deserve you, but most of all… you don't deserve me!"

Sasuke sat in the chair stunned as she gathered her things. He knew his revelation would cause her distress but he never thought that things would get so intense. _She hates me?!_

Before she was able to leave he snapped out of his thoughts and ran after her. Just as she was about to get into her Jaguar Roadster, a hand halted her movements. The tormented look in her eyes shook Sasuke to his core; not because he was scared of her physically, but because he was losing her and this time there was little to no hope of getting her back.

It's not every day an Uchiha swallows their pride and lays it all on the line, but this is an occasion that demanded it. He knows he's selfish- that he's been selfish, she deserves better and always has. He looked into her shimmering emeralds unsure of what to say, he has to say something.

"What I have done is unforgiveable, but I will do everything to make it right. I love you Sakura, there is no one else I'd want to be with. What can I do to make things right?" His normally emotionless voice trembled and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he raised his hand to her cheek. He never allowed himself to cry. Expressing emotions was practically taboo in his family but the guilt that came with the realization of just what he put the woman in front of him through- how it affected her- was simply too much. He was nearing his limit of emotional repression.

She pushed him away once she felt the contact on her skin not noticing he was touching her all along. "There is nothing you can do anymore. As far as I'm concerned you and Ino can have each other."

She laughed bitterly.

"It's almost like you two were made for each other and it's so sad that it took for you to destroy me completely – that it took you being with everyone else to figure out that you always had what you wanted. You figured it out once you did everything not to have it anymore. There is no hope for us Sasuke, it's over. I'll find a place for all of the house staff and move out immediately. I want absolutely nothing from you!"

"Sakura, the house is yours. I will still pay the staff. Please, just don't do anything rash. Take some time."

"Oh, so now you want to provide reparations? How noble of you!" She retorted sarcastically.

"Time is what you wanted and Time is what I gave, now you're taking too much Time, so I'm taking it away."

* * *

_**I'm all out of tears, it's time to get out of here, you made it very clear, you did it on purpose (Esther Dean Love Suicide)**_

* * *

Sakura reached into her small snake skin clutch and pulled out a pair or rings. Looking at Sasuke, she felt hollow.

"I won't ever need these again." The pinkette placed the rings in his hand, got in the car and drove away leaving the distraught raven haired man gaping at his open hand.

As she sped away, she replayed the day's events over and over again still finding it hard to swallow the truth. Feelings like disbelief, anger, hurt- so much hurt, and more anger were ready to erupt from her tiny form. The rosette knew exactly where she wanted to go and who she wanted to see. So when she ended up in front of the Yamanaka estate it was no surprise, she was operating on autopilot.

The blonde she was looking for was driving her purple Mercedes convertible through the parting gates. Instead of drawing attention to herself, she decided to follow her to see where she was going. Of course Ino was too busy touching up her make-up and finding music on her radio to notice that she was being followed. Sakura smirked at herself anticipating the confrontation for she has much to say to the blonde bimbo driving in front of her scantily clad in what looked like to be a bedazzled bra leaving her cleavage pouring out with a bolero on top.

If Sakura didn't love her car, she would have rammed her baby into that disgustingly purple Mercedes. Purple- the color of royalty yet the person over using it is far from it. She's more like a royal concubine.

The rosette ended up following the buxom blonde to a chic boutique that specialized in recreating vintage attire and custom modernization of the Victorian era. Parking her car behind the purple Mercedes, Sakura exited and casually bumped into Ino.

"Oh my goodness, Ino I'm glad I found you! I've been looking all over for you. I passed by your house and your staff told me you were here. You have to help me find the perfect outfit!" Sakura spoke overly happy efficiently covering up every bit of negative energy building up inside her threatening to explode all over the fake Barbie standing in front of her.

Her attitude caught Ino off guard, she certainly expected Sakura to either ball her eyes out or maybe even smack her. _Hasn't she read the paper? Or was Sasuke able to get the story removed before it went to press? Perhaps she didn't know at all! _

Deciding to play along Ino joined in on her "friends" excitement curious as to know the change in her mood.

"What are we shopping for?" The blonde spoke in a faux excited tone.

"Sasuke and I are getting re-married! We had lunch today and he asked me to elope with him! Just imagine we are leaving Japan and moving to America to start a new life. Isn't it exciting?" Sakura should have won an Academy Award for her stellar performance in convincing Ino of her fake reconciliation with her ex husband.

The knots that formed in the blonde's stomach with her words were tightening by the second. The thought of Sasuke remarrying Sakura after they finally got a divorce was like jamming a knife into her tiny heart. She worked so hard trying to break her "friends" marriage up even going as far as hinting towards his infidelity. All she wanted was what she was promised from the beginning by Sasuke's family when she was younger and that was to become Ino Uchiha. Was that so hard? Love was never in the cards but the desire for more power was still very present and if she didn't successfully procure an Uchiha husband, she would be disinherited by her father, Inoichi Yamanaka.

She was at a lost as to how she should proceed. Stunned by the pinkette's words, she remained silent leaving Sakura to indulge in a very Uchiha-like smirk.

"Come on Ino, we can go in my car. I have somewhere I would like to take you!"

Sakura grabbed the blonde's hand dragging her towards the black Jaguar. It didn't even register for Ino that she was already heading towards this unknown destination until the car started moving and she felt the cool wind spreading through her pony tail.

"Where are we going?" She asks deciding to break the quasi blissful silence.

"Oh, I want to show you where Sasuke re-proposed to me and I want you to help me pick out a design. The seamstress will be there to meet up with us and as a gift I will have her make you a dress too! I mean what else are BEST FRIENDS for?" Sakura nearly bit out the words feeling the weight of feigning indifference and joy around someone she wanted to strangle.

Ino felt very nervous to say the least. Her "friend" seemed to be happier than usual; then again something just seemed to be off.

"So what did he do to make you forgive everything he has done? I mean, last time we spoke you wanted nothing to do with him. Going as far as to indulge in this sexy handsome stranger whose name you still refuse to give up." Ino smirked at her own tact. She simple reminded her of why the marriage ended in the first place; perhaps this would suffice in making her call off this ridiculous reconciliation.

"Sasuke has been such an amazing lover, who knew? I mean all it took was for him to find out about my own affair to make him see that I am as desirable as he is. You should have seen the rage in his eyes when I told him just how well I was taken care of by another man. Since then, he has become so possessive claiming me everywhere he can. He also opened up about his feelings going as far as begging me to give him another chance. At this point I don't think any other woman would be able to even touch him." Sakura smirked triumphantly as she saw Ino's face falter.

"Are you telling me that all it took was sex?" Ino scoffed.

"No Ino, not just sex… amazing, mind-blowing sex, along with his tears and giving up his family traditions. He had to sacrifice everything to get me back!" Sakura spoke in a matter of fact fashion.

"He gave up being a part of the Uchiha clan?" Ino whispered.

"Well he was next in line to be clan head and he refused to have to keep a lover as he knew it would ruin any second chance he'd get with me. I mean he's had a lover since we got engaged but all of that is over."

Finally reaching their destination, Sakura parked at the curb of a beautiful abandoned park. It was so odd to see such a place void of people in the middle of the day.

Reluctantly, Ino stepped out of the vehicle following Sakura to an area that seemed to be filled with different colored trees. Once they were deep in to the forest like area, Ino began to feel more and more uneasy. Her hands felt clammy as Sakura's twitched in anticipation. They reached a clearing before Sakura turned around to face her former friend… best friend.

"Well here we are! Isn't this place lovely?" The pinkette put on her most grandiose smile to disguise the bile that threatened to pour from her throat.

"It's nice, I suppose." The blonde pensively eyed the clearing.

"Isn't it fascinating how a place this beautiful is good for a proposal providing such an intimate space where no one would find out what's going on? No one can hear a thing! It's simply marvelous." Brilliant emerald gems sparkle as maniacal laughter filled the air.

"So when were you going to tell me you were sleeping with my husband?" Sakura's voice was menacing, her demeanor did a complete 180 and Ino felt the whiplash of the sudden change.

The blonde refused to be pushed into a corner. She never cared for the pinkette- the damn bitch always got what Ino felt was rightfully hers.

"He was mines first! He was promised to me and then you came into the picture like little miss perfect taking everything away! I was the prettiest girl in school, I had the nicest body, but here you come with your stupid pink hair and green eyes gaining Sasuke and Naruto's attention and then the rest of those stupid sheep follow." Ino's eyes narrowed at her rival- not that Ino would like to admit it but Sakura was definitely competition.

"I did nothing but be myself! It's so sad that you couldn't see past Sasuke and Naruto to all of the guys who were crazy about you like Sai and Kankuro…Hell; even Kurenai had to slap Asuma a few times because his gaze would linger! But no, you have to have everything and that's your problem. Sasuke never wanted you."

She walked closer to the blonde closing the gap between them trying to gain a hold on the tempestuous feelings the poignant memories of their false friendship evoked.

"Sasuke didn't stop seeing that red head when he started screwing you, he just added you to the list and he still tells me that he'd give it all up for me. He doesn't want you Ino and our divorce is not going to help you win his heart so get over it!"

Ino was fuming; she refused to lose to Sakura. She had enough. Pushing the pinkette with all her might and taking advantage of her falling on the floor, Ino climbed on top of her hoping to ruin that face that so many seem to love. Before she was able to strike, Sakura hit her with a straight jab to the chin causing her to fall to the side.

"You are meretricious at best! Did you really think your little shove could best me?" Sakura's aura quickly dove into the depths of obsidian, never has she exuded such an evil intent.

She grabbed the blonde in front of her and lifted her from the ground only to punch her again, soon the blondes face was met with a barrage of jabs and hooks until the pinkette's small fists had splatters of blood all over them. She always knew the blue eyed beauty was more of a lover than a fighter but she expected more.

_'Pathetic'_

Sakura quickly realized she got carried away allowing her anger to take complete control over her. She watched as Ino lay unconscious on the ground which caused her to battle with her own conscience. The jade eyed writer didn't know if she should drop the blonde off to the hospital or leave her to fend for herself, so instead she cleaned herself off, took Ino's phone and dialed emergency requesting an ambulance at the location. Before leaving her there she threw the phone so it lay next to the blonde and walked away. For her, this chapter of her life is closed never to be reopened and the friendship she once cherished forever forgotten.

* * *

Speeding off in to the highway, she played around with different radio stations until she found a familiar tune-one that hit too close to home especially in its timing.

_You and me we made a vow,_

_For better or for worst,_

_I_ _can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in a way it hurts_

As the lyrics sank in, tears filled her eyes. The reality of her relationship with Sasuke suffocated her, she still loves him; it's hard to let something like that go even with all that has happened it was all so hard.

_For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here_

If only a callous would shield her heart from him, she wished there was a way to control the swirl of emotions. Could she not forget she how besotted she was with Sasuke? Besotted…that's definitely downplaying it, enamored would be more accurate.

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

How does one fall out of love? Are we given a choice? She continued her drive home, her vision blurred with the flurry of tears she was unleashing.

_You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

She wondered if she were to blame for the duration of these affairs. Would things have been different if she would have put her foot down years ago? The thoughts alone made her dizzy. To add to her distress, the inner workings of her mind where battling for control- madness trying hard to oppress her pure spirit. Madness awaiting to manifest itself fully as it did when she unleashed her rage on Ino.

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

She hardly paid attention to the road, so lost in her own thoughts; so blinded, succumbing to the agony and pain his revelation brought. The knife repeatedly stabbed through her heart cutting it out dreadfully slow, her blood creating the sea they drowned in.

_I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up_

The crescendo of honking horns snapped her out of her musings. The lights on what was supposed to be the opposite side of the road grew brighter by the minute which is when the pinkette realized she was driving diagonally placing her towards incoming traffic. Without much time to react Sakura put the jaguar in reverse hoping to save herself from the onslaught of cars heading in her direction. In her hazy panic, she didn't realize the cars coming from her side of the road and didn't have time to properly adjust the jaguar back into the lane properly resulting in being hit on her front and back end from both sides of the road. Her car spun out rapidly like a shuriken whirling through the air. Bile rose in her throat as the spinning motion along with her frazzled nerves induced a severe nausea.

In the open space of her mind it registered. _This might be the end. Was it all worth it? _ The jaguar convertible had the top down and continued to spin out of control until it slammed against the railing of the bridge that lead to 'their' house with enough force to cause her body to break free from the faulty seat beat effectively launching her into the river it covered.

It was all so surreal. One moment she was crying her sorrows away, the next she's fighting the grips of death by trying to remain conscious as the opposing forces of her mind struggled together to protect her.

The roar of a strong engine wasn't heard. The second splash in the water wasn't felt. There was nothing, nothing at all, just a woman drowning in the depths of the river allowing the current to pull her shocked body however it saw fit.

Menma, who was traveling back from Sakura's house, saw the accident. As her body launched into the water, he dialed the emergency number reporting the incident and didn't think twice before he jumped into the river after her. The need to save her surprised even him. He acted on pure instinct and in a way; it left an unsettling feeling in the tanned man's stomach.

The rivers current was mildly strong; but it didn't take long for the unconscious porcelain doll to turn into a rag doll. Multicolored hair highlighted the crystalline water as her body was mercilessly dragged through the current.

Menma's obscure spiky locks danced through ravine with each stroke of his strong muscular arms as he willed his self to go faster. His conscience disturbed him, he isn't supposed to feel for he is a master at mimicking emotion but has he convinced himself that Sakura means more to him than she really does? Why was he so quick to jump into the water after her? Would it be different if this were a cliff with nothing to await him but a treacherous rocky bottom?

His chest clenched at the thought of Sakura rejoining the water, for at the moment he viewed her as just that- a part of him- making up 75% of his lean contoured frame. It felt like the very essence of his life force was being ripped away causing his aura to turn dark and feral. With his animal instincts taking over, he doubled his speed with a strong nuclear force darting him forward in attempts to reach her before the current could cause them to drift further apart.

Filled with determination of nearly having her within his grasp, he reached out for her lifeless hand which had small cuts all over it. Lucky for her, the distance between the bridge and the water isn't too vast and the river is deep increasing the probability of the fall not being fatal. He knew, however, that she would be worse for wear.

Her hand eluded his grasp as he willed his self to increase his efforts ten-fold. Splashes of water became more and more violent as he swam like a mad man towards her focusing his midnight blue pools on the faint traces of her intoxicating scent- she is no camellia flower, she is Sakura- a blossom fragrant, delicate, and beautiful and he would not fail her now.

Finally within reach, he took a hold of her wrist pulling her towards him and lifting her up to the Takahashi River bank. With much effort he lifted his self up to assess the damage Sakura suffered from the fall. She laid there unconscious hardly breathing. Keeping the panic at bay, he tilted her head up by supporting the back of her neck with his hand; he used his other hand to plug her nose and began to perform CPR. He took turns between breaths and pumping her abdomen- his lungs were screaming as he barely had breath his self but his needs were ignored for the moment the only thing that mattered to him then was ensuring the emerald eyed writers survival.

He thought his efforts were hopeless until the rosette began to regurgitate the river water she was forced to ingest. Gasping for air, she slowly blinked her eyes in attempts to get a clear view of where she was. It all happened so fast and her brilliant mind ironically had a hard time catching up. All she saw was deep stygian tresses and deep dark pools staring at her intently. In the haze, she couldn't register who it was.

"Sasss-uke?" She croaked out with a heavy rasp in her voice barely audible.

It took everything for Menma to remain calm. He reasoned that although he hates to admit it, Sasuke is his half brother and they have similar features; she just escaped death and can't see him clearly. Of course this didn't mean he was going to allow her to think Sasuke was the one who saved her. He would provide her with the necessary clarity and hopefully gain her favor in return.

"It's Menma. Sakura are you ok?" He spoke in a soothing tone as he inspected her form for any damage, only finding some minor cuts and scrapes.

She kept blinking her eyes until she was able to see those deep murky sapphire orbs that normally have a mischievous twinkle in them only to find that they looked softened and concerned. She wasn't sure what caused him to jump in after her, but she was grateful and deeply touched.

After Sasuke's revelation she had been feeling immensely insignificant. Her emotions were all over the place and all she wanted was for someone to make her feel special.

Menma analyzed the meaning behind her vacant countenance as realization dawned on him. This was the perfect opportunity for him usurp his brother's place in her life. Surely Sasuke's reckless abandonment completely disregarding her devotion was the reason behind her accident- something had to have happened between them and while the man possessing deep indigo irises didn't know exactly what that thing was, he knew that he would take full advantage to tip the scale in his favor.

He suppressed the desire to smirk as sweet victory never felt closer. The awakening of something far more primal than passion-the ardent desideratum to consume her- a display of his rule over her, he would finally teach Sasuke the true meaning of deprivation. Pensively looking over at Sakura he thought, _she'll be so caught up in who she thinks I am that she won't be able to abscond me_.

She sat up, still shell shocked, shivering with wide eyes finally allowing her brain to process all that just happened. _I crashed my car and I guess the impact had enough force to not only break the seatbelt but also launch her in the air causing her to land in the river. What's even crazier is that somehow Menma was around and jumped in to save me?! _Viridian orbs scanned the area trying to make sense of it all- her brain didn't seem to offer any cooperation.

Cinnamon scented breath wafted her nose; there was warmth in Menma's presence and after feeling so cold, it was exactly what she needed. Weakly she touched his hand drawing his attention to her. "Please, take me home." Her voice still low and raspy, it felt as though sandpaper rubbed against her vocal cords.

"I'll take you home, but we are calling a doctor to conduct an emergency home visit. You have to." Lifting her up bridal style, the pinkette nodded her head before she allowed its weight to rest against the tall tan broad shoulder supporting her.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha considered herself to be a good judge of character but lately she has not only been questioning her judgment, but her choices as well. The request she made for her son Menma's background was expected to be full of things she already knew- things her dear aunt had told her- however this was not the case.

It seems like she had been lied to and perhaps it was indeed too late to help her child out. _What should I do? He would know what to do. _She was sure the jubilant blonde male would know what to do about this. One thing's for sure, she has to watch out for Sasuke and Sakura for there is more to Menma than meets the eye.

Reaching into her purse, she called the one person she could trust- the man who had been invading her mind for years- Minato.

_'Ring, Ring'_

Her heart raced as she waited with bated breath to hear that lively timbre.

"Mikoto?"

"Minato, we need to talk?"

"I don't understand what we have to talk about. Are you in trouble? Has Fugaku hurt you?"

She laughed dryly at his response.

"He can't hurt me anymore than he already has. I think we both are in trouble and it's my fault but I really can't tell you over the phone. Can you come back to Japan and bring Naruto with you? He needs to be here for this too and I have a feeling Sasuke and Sakura need him now more than ever."

"You're starting to worry me." He sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Give me a few days and I'll be there. I have to settle something's here and Naruto met a girl named Fu who coincidentally was in Sakura's writing class before she got called out to America by our sister company."

"Naruto met a girl?"

"Yes, leave it to my son to find a girl who's a mix of Sakura and Kushina." His infectious laughter resounded through the line.

"She sounds lovely and frightening!"

"That she is! Mikoto, I will see you soon. PLEASE, be safe" His was comforting voice and full of concern.

"I will!" She bit back a sob knowing that what's to come is all her fault.

Just as she was hanging up the phone, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Mikoto…"

"Menma?"

"Yes, I need you to come to Sakura's house."

"Why are you -?"

"She had an accident and I need you here. Now stop with the foolish interrogation and get over here!"

He hung up the phone without allowing her as much as a response.

Hastily, she grabbed her keys and ran towards her car as she sent Sasuke a text message.

From: Mom

To: Sasuke

Sakura was in an accident, meet me at her house.

The crimson Mercedes speed through the expressway en route to the doe eyed writer's house.

_What is Menma up to?_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, files left unattended, voicemail full, and his entire office a mess. Red circles rimmed around his eyes, he's never felt to hollow in his life. Somehow he embraced the pain for he wasn't the type of man to cry, especially over a woman. Yet, Sakura isn't just any woman; she is THE WOMAN, the only woman and knowing the heartache he put her through made him sick. It's only fitting for him to feel equally despondent.

The shimmering princess cut diamond ring he had specially made for her cut into his flesh as his grip tightened around it. All he could think of were the words engraved inside "Beyond my last breath" and his that read "Love forever kept". There is no way he can feel whole without her.

He vowed to himself he'd do everything to keep her in his life. Even if he had to sit back and protect her as she explored her options with other men. He'd show her that he can be and is the man she needs in her life- the only one who can love her with every bit of his essence.

The vibrations of his cell brought him out of his musings. The text he received from his mother had him out of his chair and out of the office within seconds. Sakura needs him and he will be there for her even if she doesn't want him at the moment.

Hanabi Hyuga always considered herself to be quite the philanthropist always priding herself in her innate ability to help others. Today her project was giving the otherwise homely Shiho a drastic makeover- one that would knock the socks off of that Shikamaru!

Always the trend setter, Hanabi decided the first thing that had to be done was changing those horrid bi-focals for some nice contacts. One can barely appreciate Shiho's sparkling blue eyes through those things. They kind of reminded her of Naruto- the guy her sister always had a crush on- beautifully bright cerulean irises.

To Hanabi's dismay, the optometrist told her the contacts wouldn't be ready for a few days so she settled for a sleeker pair of stylish thin bifocal frames. It was an instant improvement!

She rushed Shiho to the hair salon where they actually conditioned her hair, cut all of those horrible split ends, plucked her eyebrows to add definition to her face, and gave her an amazing facial. Hanabi, being known for her fashion sense and willingness to spend copious amounts of money on a single spree, had the girls working overtime giving Shiho and Mani-Pedi whilst prepping her for a full body wax.

Shiho, while being very grateful to Hanabi for her efforts in helping her, was dizzy from all of what she would call abuse to her body. Whenever she would complain, Hanabi would simply reply "Beauty is pain and if you want this Shikamaru guy, this pain might bring you pleasure!" The blonde genius cheeks turned bright red at her statement not to secretly wanting her words to manifest.

After a very long salon visit, she still hadn't been able to see her new look. The prodigious Hyuga explained that it wouldn't have the same effect unless she could see the whole picture.

"Really Shiho, it's like seeing a painting before it becomes a masterpiece. Just be patient, we're going to get you some clothes and Shikamaru will just have to ask you out." Hanabi walked happily towards her favorite boutique dragging the blonde scientist along with her.

A beautiful woman with thick wavy raven hair and scarlet eyes approached them immediately embracing her regular client.

"Hanabi, it's always good to see you! Is this the young woman you were telling me about?"

"Yes! Kurenai, I'd like to introduce you to Shiho. As you can see, she needs help with her fashion choices and there is no one I trust more than you to do it!"

"She needs more than help, but based on the picture and measurements you gave me a lot of improvements have been made already. Just look at her face! You can actually see it and those eyes are stunning!"

"Umm guys, can you at least pretend like I'm here and can hear you talking about how horrific I am."

"Oh honey, use 'was' that's all past tense. Once I show you the clothes I picked out you will see you have become quite the looker."

Shiho began to feel quite nervous about her predicament. She didn't know how to feel because she couldn't see how she looked. All she knew is that she had nothing but improvement ahead of her.

Kurenai rushed Shiho to the dressing room as Hanabi stood looking out the store window. Thoughts of her eternal lover surfaced. 'Oh how perfect life would be if she and Konohomaru would have gotten married. Surely she is more interesting than Moegi.'

From her peripheral she say a flash of brown and orange. The combination of colors guided her outside of the boutique, across the street to a baby's furniture store. She pressed her beautiful face to the window and there stood Konohamaru and Moegi. The young Sarutobi with his hands locked around Moegi's engorged abdomen, a big smile decorating his face. His lips pressed against her temple and at that very moment Hanabi's heart broke.

He promised her his heart forever, he told her that no matter what be it the arranged marriage or family duty and no other woman would replace her in his heart. He will never love anyone but her- she held on to those words for so long. She realized it was now her turn to face reality and recognize that the trysts she shared, her mistress mentality, was nothing more than a means to deflect the pain knowing he belonged to someone else. What an awakening! Lessons aren't always easy, in fact, they are often cruel.

* * *

Mikoto arrived at the estate with the family doctor – Tsunade Senju in tow. Menma was waiting by his motorcycle, a cigarette nestled between his lips, furiously letting out clouds of smoke. He glared at Mikoto.

"It took you long enough, Mikoto." The fury in his aura was felt in the air.

The lovely Uchiha Matriarch looked at her son with indifference. Now wasn't the time to entertain such little temper tantrums. In her opinion, the time he had vested in Sakura is meaningless compared to how her and Sasuke have been in her life.

Tsunade being the outspoken woman she is turned to Menma with a hard stare.

"While I'm here, you will respect your mother unless you want to kiss the pavement. The only reason you aren't right now is because you did help save Sakura as she is precious to me and is my husband's student! Make no mistake that your machismo is unwelcomed!"

Menma momentarily shook, the killing intent oozing off of this honey haired woman in front of him was strong but he wouldn't be the man he is if he allowed his self to be intimidated by such meaningless drabble.

"Just do your job and make sure she's ok. The rest is irrelevant." His voice was low and menacing. The midnight blue eyes flushed with a deep red mirroring the progression of the twilight into morning. Hot and cold has always been his style and he refuses to change for anyone.

Tsunade glared at the handsome young man who was putting his best effort in being intimidating. To her he was way out of his league in his attempts to rattle her. She had no more time to waste entertaining his immaturity. Sakura is her number concern right now and from the accident report she received, the pinkette is lucky to be alive and kicking.

Sasuke arrived shortly after Tsunade and Mikoto. His face flushed, hair disheveled, stress lines marred his perfect handsome face. Before he opened the door, he couldn't help but notice his brother's stupid motorcycle sitting in front of the house. _What is he doing here? _Was all he could think? All he needed to make matters worse was Menma helping himself to an advantageous position in Sakura life taking full advantage of the mess he's once again made of things.

The thought of his beloved's accident being his fault was not foreign, in fact, it was painfully present in his mind at the moment. His body trembled in agony as perspicacity hit him- in this situation, he is positively fucked! Would Sakura even want to see his face after this?

He could strip his self of every comfort his life has afforded him and it still wouldn't atone for the contempt he's shown her. Of course this didn't mean that Sasuke was going to let Menma move in like the opportunist he's shown himself to be.

For Sasuke, his half-brother isn't even close to being worthy of a woman like his wife and he would see to it that no one unworthy would get close to his woman. Even if it killed him, from now on he vowed to do everything right by her even if it cost him his life.

He took a deep breath before he entered the house. Opening the door, the first thing that caught his eye was the glare his mother was sending in the direction of said younger sibling. For the Uchiha it was unheard of to see such expression on a gentle kind soul like his mother. The woman is the embodiment of philanthropy, caring for others more than herself.

Granted Sasuke was very disappointed when he found out about his mother's affair and love child. However, once he sat down and thought about it he realized just how much it must have hurt for her to separate from her child right after giving birth. Knowing how emotionally fragile a woman can be at such a time and this all for the sake of the greater good.

Just as he didn't deserve Sakura, his father does not deserve Mikoto and she had every right to seek happiness where it was available. His judgement was premature and done with an obtuse mind.

He connected eyes with his mother and immediately her smile returned.

"Oh Sasuke!" She got up and threw her thin arms around him.

"I'm so glad you are here. Tsunade is with Sakura, she's been in there for quite some time now." His mother spoke in a low hoarse voice.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to focus on his mother's state at the moment, all he could think is why Menma was there. What was the reason for his presence?

"What is he doing here?" he spat out as if he were addressing the vilest of people.

Mikoto moved quickly to diffuse the situation as she saw her older son stalking towards his half-brother. She grabbed his arm and said. "He is here because he saved Sakura's life."

The older Uchiha's eyes widened at her words. _Menma saved Sakura's life? How does he always seem to be at the right place at the right time? _

He wanted to be angry. It took everything inside of him to realize that he owed Menma for saving his Tsuki. It still didn't change the fact that he did not want him anywhere near his wife. He knows exactly what his half sibling wants from her and he'll be damned if he gets it!

Restraining his fury he spoke.

"I guess, I owe you my gratitude. If something would have happened to Sakura, I-I just don't want to think about it." Sighing, he ran a hand through his deep obsidian locks his inky eyes narrowing at a barely noticeable spot on the sofa- fearing the damage he'd do if allowed himself to meet his "brother's" eye's unleashing the rage and resentment he held inside.

Menma smirked in response with no words.

Something simply didn't sit well with Sasuke but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What I am wondering though is what you are doing still here? Mother arrived a long time ago yet you are still here." The older Uchiha was seething hating the mere thought of his mother's bastard child trying to cozy up to his wife! Divorced or not, Sakura will always be his that's at least what he told himself in attempts to indulge in optimism.

"Aww, what's wrong Sasu? Are you going to kick and scream like the spoiled brat you are?" Menma was taunting him. In the little time he's known his older brother, he has gotten a good idea of how to push his buttons- his main one being Sakura.

A red tint fused with the obsidian his Sasuke's eyes. Mikoto gasped at the sight, she did not want her son to activate the family curse. Being an Uchiha is enough, he didn't need the burden of the Sharingan's insanity. The last time it manifested itself was when Madara was alive and it was because of this that the elders created the code of conduct for married couples within the clan.

Sasuke being full Uchiha is prone to this more than any other in the family.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out! You served your purpose, I have shown my gratitude but your presence is no longer needed or desired." He words came out like acid, he was just about at his limit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Menma was enjoying the emotions surfacing on his brothers' normally stoic face. He got up and began walking in circles around the sofa.

"I'm just wondering, why do you think this all happened? There has to be a reason someone as astute as Sakura would be careless enough to get into an accident that wasn't caused by anyone else. I can only guess that you are to blame for it, so excuse me if you word doesn't mean shit to me." Menma words came off unfazed.

He didn't fear Sasuke and he wasn't going to let him run him out either- only Sakura has that power.

Mikoto decided to put an end to this before it got out of hand. Menma doesn't realize who he is taunting and has no idea of what her oldest son is capable of. The Sharingan can take over his psyche, especially since he is using Sasuke's one main trigger.

Needing to pacify her eldest, she put her arms around him and said. "Come Sasuke, I will take you to Sakura."

Prior to leaving the room she looked at Menma. "You wait here. I will update you shortly. Please don't cause any trouble, this isn't the time or place."

Menma was going to offer a rebuttal but Mikoto cut him off before he could.

"I know you think you don't know me, but you have to respect me. Do you think Sakura will appreciate your actions here? Perhaps that will give you some food for thought!"

* * *

Tsunade couldn't believe just how lucky her husband's student was. She flew out of a car and fell into a river and came out with just some swelling and bruises. Of course she wanted to make sure she scheduled checkups every day for the next week or so depending on her progress, but this was really quite amazing.

Sakura was running a low grade fever, but that is minimal compared to what could have happened. She's been in and out of sleep which Tsunade allowed once she verified that she didn't have a concussion. In the midst of her rest she called out for Sasuke many times, shaking and teary eyed.

Now she hasn't always been a fan of Sasuke, but she knows that what he has done isn't entirely his fault and for this reason, she will give him the glimmer of hope he needs to fix his relationship. She knew from Jaraiya the depth of the love the pinkette has for the raven haired man.

In the words of her husband. "Her love for him is painfully unconditional. She will bleed for him, she will cry for him, she will die for him. He can do as he pleases and she will never be able to love him any less even if she tries."

Now she sees it. Her husband seemingly an idiot is incredibly wise.

Mikoto entered the room with Sasuke. The malaise his eyes showed was reason for concern. She could tell he was taking this situation hard.

_Men! They always learn lessons the hard way. _

"How is she?" His voice was uncharacteristically meek.

She arched her perfectly sculpted brow at him and met his eyes. "She is one lucky girl. The accident she had should have killed her or left her with severe injuries in the least, but all she has is some swelling, bruising and a minor fever."

Both Uchihas sighed in relief.

"I will have to follow up with her to ensure she isn't affected mentally and of course to make sure she doesn't need any treatments. For now, someone will have to stay with her."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to voice his concerns. "I will stay with her. Are you sure that you checked everything?" his words came out unnecessarily harsh.

Tsunade scoffed. "Listen you little brat, I am the fucking doctor here and I care about this woman's wellbeing as well! Do not insult me!"

The Uchiha humbled himself. "My only concern is her well-being. I will do anything I need to ensure that."

Tsunade's eyes softened. Unlike the jerk downstairs, he wasn't just being blatantly disrespectful.

"I am on call and will check up on her. Make sure she drinks lots of fluids and takes these pills I'm leaving here. It's ok if she isn't up to eating but if she does make sure it isn't too heavy. Change the leaves I laid on her forehead in 5 hours after you help her bathe."

Tsunade left the room grabbing Mikoto in the process.

* * *

Sasuke kneeled down beside the bed he felt dizzy from all that happened today. He began to speak to the sleeping beauty observing the swelling of her left arm and bandages on legs and hands. Bruises decorated her creamy skin and all he could think is it should have been him.

He gently took her hand in his. "Sorry isn't good enough. I've said sorry and look where we are. I'm not good with words. You know this, but I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I will be anything and everything you need just please, don't…. I'm kneeling in front of you. You are the only person on this earth that can do that. I surrender my pride to you Tsuki."

His hands shook with the intensity of his emotions. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura heard every word and it touched her heart.

She spoke with a barely audible hoarse voice. "Sasuke, I forgive you. I know how hard it is for you to carry this burden. We can start over…..as friends."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, but he accepted it. Friends. It's where they first started, maybe a fresh start will do them some good.

"I need to talk to Menma alone. Can I trust you to bring him here?"

He clenched his free hand into a fist, but complied none the less.

* * *

Menma smiled when Sasuke told him Sakura asked for him. He could feel the rage radiating from his older brothers body. Sasuke stood with Mikoto as Menma made his way to Sakura's room.

He didn't knock, he just let himself right in.

"Sakura."

Her jade eyes didn't look as bright. The pain she was in was visible and against his everything he stood for, it affected him.

"Menma, I don't know how to thank you for saving me. I have no words to express my appreciation to you. I know I threw you in the middle of a bad situation and for that I am sorry.

Sasuke is going to watch over me for a few days, but this doesn't mean we are back together. Please, don't antagonize him."

Menma was livid, but he didn't show it. "I can stay with you Sakura or Mikoto can. You don't need him!"

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but I do need him. Plus Fugaku would never let Mikoto be away for so long, you have no car, and if I need to go to the hospital he will be able to take me. I have no regressed but I have forgiven him."

His midnight eyes glinted as he climbed next to her on the bed. Running his fingers through her knotted hair he spoke.

"I've never wanted anything as much as I want this, as I want you. You don't realize that you are my one and only salvation, the altar at which I worship. Why won't you just take my hand and I will never let you go."

She smiled painfully moving her neck to meet his eyes.

"I cannot make those promises or be that for you. Yes, Sasuke has tainted our love and done some things that are simply unforgivable but I love him. I can't simply forget a love that has existed in me for more than a decade for my affection is anything but cheap."

Menma was not happy with her response. For a moment he mused that he held deep affections for the densest woman alive.

"Yet his obviously is… cheap that is. To share himself with other women and neglect you, how can your heart remain loyal in such conditions?"

She laughed lightly, her throat scratched as she did causing her to cough.

"I don't do it for him; I've done enough for him. I do it for me. You don't know Sasuke. You have no idea how hard it is for him to admit his faults and to even seek atonement. Uchiha's are proud and bow down to no one and Sasuke only does this for me."

He couldn't understand her rationalization. Was she even cognizant of what he has put her through?

"Is this really enough? Will you settle for a simple delayed devotion? I have been with other women since I've tasted you and I find no gratification in their presence. How can any man settle for any woman over such a divine creature? Celestial hosts pale in comparison and stand to envy you."

The poetic words flowed from his mouth with ease, for this reason it's hard for her to trust him. Sasuke-a man of few words- speaks his simple truths with no embellishments. Whilst poetry is beautiful and romantic, in a way it doesn't feel real.

Menma is a fantastic, selfless lover, and has many good qualities but could she really string him on. Did she feel anything at all? Of this she wasn't sure.

"It isn't enough. I never said it is. What I am saying is that perhaps you want more than I can offer right now."

He was mildly satisfied with the possibility that lie within her words. Given her condition, he decided to drop the subject but not before saying: "I will wait for you and I will not give up until you are mine."

Leaving a gentle chaste kiss on her lips he left the room.

The heart monitor beeped steadily, oxygen flowing consistently into the mask the blonde wore.

A tall man sat in the guest chair waiting for the blonde to wake up. He found the foolish girl beaten badly in the park as he intercepted the call made to the police. _She really is all looks and no brain! What a pity that I still need her for my plans._

Dulled blue eyes scanned the white walls trying to identify where she was. It didn't take her long to realize she was in the hospital and knowing who put her there made her very angry. She wanted revenge. All she could think of Sakura will be sorry that she didn't kill her when she had the chance.

* * *

**A/N **

**The song featured in this chapter is "I'm not the only one" by Sam Smith**

**I realize that a lot happened in this chapter, but it was all needed. If there is any confusion, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'll be more than happy to explain. I know that it is unlikely for someone to survive an accident in this way, but there are always those times when the unlikely happens (insert fiction here!)**

**I am a SasuSaku, KakaSaku, ItaSaku fan (I might read others but they are my favs). I really adore SasuSaku, but why is it that die hard fans can't stand the thought of Sakura dating someone else in the mean time until Sasuke gets his shit together. I like to think of them as a real couple. No love that is worth it is easy, there are bumps in the road and I believe it only makes them stronger! Either way I love you all! XOXO**

**To the Guest who said this story is disgusting. I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't write to objectify women, society does that on its own. All I want is for Sakura to value herslf and go for what she wants. I believe everyone is entitled to this regardless of their gender. I don't expect everyone to like what I have to say. I respect the concept of individualism. You say Sasuke would never cheat on Sakura, I mean I understand these thoughts... but just as in the midst of his insanity he tried to kill her twice and put her in the horrible genjutsu, I feel he can be manipulated by his duties. I do not intend to disrespect his character. I am simply acknowledging that none of these characters are perfect, they are maturing and learning valuable life lessons. You are not obligated to read any further. I hope you have a wonderful day and I apologize for disgusting you so much!**

**Now for some thank you's !**

**YamadaChibi- Thank you so much. I love Kakashi as well but I'm not sure what I will be doing with him in this story. How do you feel about Pein? I don't want to make Sakura too promiscuous but I want her to have fun. I feel like the double standard that exists sucks so why not live vicariously through a fictional character. I plan on making Sasuke work for her and so does she ;-) Thank you for your lovely review. **

**FalconBirdx- First of all, your name is awesome! Thank you so much for your understanding! I'm glad there are people out there who get what I am trying to say as I'm not always sure I'm getting the message across. I'm rooting for SasuSaku too! (s/n is it too much for Kishi to have given us a real SasuSaku moment? Sheesh!)**

**Dee- I am with you. Society is a reflection of evolving traditions and norms set prior to our time. This doesn't always make it forward thinking. It's up to individuals so see things emphatically. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**lyndyloowho- I'm incredibly lucky and humbled to have you as a reader. I think Sakura uses Menma than Menma does Sakura, but I'm so happy you are pro Sakura! She should stick it to them! :-)**

**SMILE- Thank you for your patience! I appreciate your support and you taking the time to read this story!**

**Levi- What is disgusting? I'm sorry if I offended you.**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx- I hate Ino more than Karin in this story as well. I normally have her as an ally but she makes for a good enemy. Sasuke did go too far and I agree he should pay for it which he will. I haven't decided yet, but she may want Kakashi for only one thing as well or she very well may totally reject him. I will make the outcome as realistic as possible.**

**SasuSakuSara7- Sasuke will remain faithful from here on out. He actually stopped the moment he slept with her. We may get flash backs but no detailed scenes of his affairs.**

**96bittersweetblackcat- Itachi won't be in this story (I love him btw) he died as an infant in this one. I don't plan on Shikamaru pursuing Sakura but he will be featured. We will see more about Hinata and Sakura in the future. Thank you so much!**

**Kittychic0895- Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**ThatPagentGirl- OMG! Thank you... You actually pushed me to put aside all that was going on in my life to sit down a write. You have on idea how grateful I am!**

**Katsdaydreams- I do read and follow your story. I'm honored to have your support on mines! I can't wait to read your next update!**

**Kvhee- I hope to keep you hooked.**

**Porcelain Memories- not only are you an extremely gifted writer but you have been one of my biggest supporters and I know it's genuine because I know there are stories I do that you aren't so crazy about :-) which is awesome! You always get where I am going and motivate me to do better. I wouldn't call you my rival because I am not competitive but you are someone I admire as a writer and as a person. You write some of the best lemons ever! Kakashi is still a question mark.. I'm figuring out his role and bouncing a few ideas around! :-) I always look forward to hearing from you! Compliments from you mean a lot!**

**I'm in here- Thank you so much! I find Kakashi to be incredibly hot as well... Naruto will be making a real appearance very soon! Super soon lol **

**I have no words to express how happy each and every one of you make me and how honored I am that you took your time to read this story! I mean it from the bottom of my heart please accept my gratitude! **

**For those who love a good Cannon (loosely Cannon) based story- Check out Winter Wings! It's amazing**

**And ThePagentGirl inspired me to read Forrest Fire &amp; Forrest Fire II and I love the story!**

XOXO

ElevatedJewel


	8. Chapter 8

Please don't hate me, I know it's been far too long! I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on the sequence of events and tightening up the story line. I hope you enjoy it. I have mixed feelings. By the way, don't hate me for this chapter. It's something else entirely for those who are stringent on their "shipping"

* * *

Chapter 8: Whiplash

Ino, ever so oblivious to the man eyeing her intently was envisioning all the different ways she could make the pinkette pay for what she has done, starting with telling the police it was her. A lazy smile crept up on her face as she thought of how well Sakura would do in prison for attempted murder.

Being a known socialite will make for good press and increase her credibility as a victim. After all, money talks!

The pungent smell of alcohol and sterilization was revolting to her. She desperately wanted to get out of the stupid hospital. Lucky for her, she is privileged enough to have a private room. No reconstructive surgery needed, but she is being kept for observation because of the concussion and possible hematoma and the swelling on her face is not appealing.

An oxygen mask remained on her face over all the bandages that covered her peachy skin causing her slight discomfort, yet she was still grateful that her precious face would recover. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

She couldn't believe that the pinkette was able to catch her off guard so easily. What a bunch of rubbish! Sasuke and her getting back together! Like the Uchiha would continue to want that woman after he was finally rid of her. Ino felt stupid for falling for such a tall tale! It was all really quite elementary. Then again, intelligence is not Ino Yamanka's strong suit.

The tall man with long kohl hair was losing his patience. He blew the strands of hair that so often found themselves on the bridge of his nose willing for his long locks to cooperate, but at the moment that was the least of his concern. He decided to help the blonde enter reality by clearing his throat.

"Ehh hmm."

His deep dark eyes focused on the hints peachy skin and blonde hair waiting for them to whip in his direction and when she did, the fright in her eyes made his patience well worth it.

"Well my dear, it seems you have finally realized aren't alone." A sinister smile formed on his face filling the blonde with even more dread.

"I- I-I…" Ino couldn't form any words, the last person she expected to be here decided to grace her with his presence and she was not pleased in the least.

"You-you-you" He mocked her relishing in her fear.

"You Ms. Yamanaka are quite lucky I was around to save you, otherwise the police would be all over the place and that would do us no good would it?" Not waiting for her answer he continued.

"I know how that devious little brain of your works, so let me give you some precise instructions. You are not to tell anyone who put you in the hospital. It would do me no good if we get the beautiful little blossom in trouble for giving you exactly what you deserve.

You will not attempt to retaliate. Rest assure that we will destroy that retched Uchiha Clan once and for all; you will help. But, don't fret my dear. I will be sure to secure you a nice wealthy husband and remove you from the clutches of your unbearable father."

His voice was as cynical as she could remember. The condescending warmth of his frigid tone confused her. She knew when they began their arrangement the danger she would be in if she crossed him. At the time, he seemed like a means to an end. An end that has yet to come.

If only she hadn't let him save her that day, she wouldn't be in his debt.

Deep lapis lazuli gems fearlessly glared at the intimidating man. The man was highly entertained by her attempts to be bold, drumming his fingers against the chairs armrest as he waited for her to speak.

"Raiga, what are you doing here?"

His facial features were engulfed by an intense malicious aura. "I just wanted to check in on you to make sure you were behaving yourself, especially after I read an article about a possible Uchiha-Yamanaka partnership."

The blonde began to fiddle with the white sheet covering her body nervously. "Where did you hear that?"

Raiga rolled his eyes. "Don't play coy Ino. I need you for something else, leave the Uchiha's alone. I will handle that when the time is right. For now I need you to become very acquainted with a certain somebody. You ruined your relationship with Sakura when I needed it most and you will pay for that! Your trickery has not escaped me"

Ino's body started shaking involuntarily. "I was angry! You wouldn't understand because things always go your way!"

Raiga's deep mahogany pools glared at the broken Barbie doll in front of him. He got up in frustration leaning in to the hospital bed piercing Ino with his gaze.

"Put aside any illusions that you had of becoming the future Mrs. Uchiha. It's not happening! Instead you will be working with an associate of mine for whatever is needed. You will not interfere with my destruction of the Uchihas and as you know, if you fail to heed this warning the consequences are fatal for you and everyone you love."

Ino nodded meekly. She knows Raiga doesn't believe in bluffing and his partner or better yet boss is a lot less tolerable than Raiga could ever dream to be. Just the thought of _him_ coming instead shook her to the core. She would do anything to appease the long charcoal haired man just to avoid what may come from her disobedience. Ino may not be the smartest woman but she is proficient in survival.

"I will do as you say. Who is this person I have to get close to?" The blonde couldn't help but be curious about her new target's identity and if it so happened to help her gain leverage, so be it.

"You will find out when the time is right, but for now, take care of your health. I'll make sure to expedite your recovery so your vapid beauty can be restored as soon as possible. I will be in contact." He left with a sly half smile on his face satisfied at the blonde's stifled acknowledgement.

As soon as the double glass doors opened, a black sedan waited. He entered the car swiftly looking to the side where his boss sat looking out the window pensively.

"How did it go?" His voice could only be described as ominous, deep, and mildly rough.

"You were right to send me to her immediately. I know Ino and I saw her those cogs in her head spinning, thinking of ways to hurt Sakura out of vengeance, but now she knows that what she desires can't happen." A dry laugh escaped the boss's mouth.

"Figures. She only has a sense of justice when she's the one affected." A glass half-full with expensive cognac shook slightly in his hand. "The thought of getting beat up being a consequence for her betrayal never crossed her mind. She should know that Sakura is anything but weak." The boss emptied the cups content in to his throat savoring the burning sensation it left.

"Speaking of Sakura, what of her? Will you tell her you are around?"

"The time isn't right. You will be keeping an eye on her; don't let me down and when the time is right, she will know I'm here."

* * *

Shiho can be considered a lot of things, amongst the many popular descriptions are the words odd, intelligent, plain, and shy, but beautiful has never been amongst them. Sure she felt a boost of confidence when she put on her new red kitten heels and fitted pin up style white and black polka dot dress. She still didn't fancy putting on makeup, but with the new skin creams she bought with Hanabi, she saw she didn't really need cosmetics and opted to wear a nice red lipstick and mascara. Her hair no longer dry and frizzy was styled with a nice starlet wave in the front still glossy from the conditioners she applied along with the new designer cat frames with thinner lens. She should have felt like the belle of the ball.

She should have, yet that ugly person she'd thought would be buried under the new her still existed. She hated it! This makeover was supposed to give her the self confidence that she needed for Shikamaru to notice her, but that wasn't it.

When she returned to Hanabi after the hair and makeup portion of her makeover she noticed the younger girls mood turned melancholic. The young Hyuuga brushed off any questions regarding the change, but being the brilliant woman she is, she noticed the younger girls gaze focusing on a baby store where a couple shopped happily. Putting two and two together, Shiho knew what was going on just not why it affected her so.

This made her think_, if someone as beautiful as Hanabi can't keep the man she loves, how will someone as plain and boring as I get and maintain Shikamaru's attention?_ The thought alone was daunting, making her feel as if all the torture she was put through to improve her appearance was done for nothing.

Appearing at work for the first time with a new look was both a confidence builder and destroyer. So many co-workers didn't recognize her. She even had to go through the scrutiny of the security guards because her identification looked nothing like the new and improved her which resulted in her having to not only confirm her employee data but take a new picture to avoid future confusion.

Still, she did everything to avoid Shikamaru going as far to put her assistant to actual use and have her act as liaison for any interoffice communication. It's not that she worked incredibly close to him, she just didn't was just afraid that he wouldn't even know that she existed in the first place and act like he just met her.

That plan didn't work for long as her boss cruelly assigned them to work together on a project to reduce expenditures on the launch of their newest products to boost revenue. She wanted to bang her head against the desk.

So when he entered her office with stacks of folders for their perusal, she felt her world sinking in.

"This is really a drag so let's get this done as quickly as possible. Or we can always extend this 'research' since our department is so exciting" He said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you feel is best." She spoke fragilely

His gaze laid intensely on her, she knew something was on his mind. Feeling her worst fears rearing their ugly head in her direction, she decided to beat it to the punch.

"I'm Shiho." She forced herself to look him in the eye.

A fine dark brown brow arched in her direction. "I know who you are. I'm just wondering when and why you decided to become a different person." He spat tactlessly.

Now the normally sweet, docile Shiho did not like this comment at all. In fact, she resented it so much that it pushed her to a limit she had no idea existed in her.

"Different person?" She spoke in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, you act as though you even know me when you don't. Quit being so presumptuous!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed mumbling "I should have kept my mouth shut. This is so troublesome!"

"Now we agree, you should have kept your mouth shut!"

The lazy genius was taken aback by the forcefulness in Shiho's voice. He had never experienced it before but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"You are Shiho- the girl who doesn't care what others think about her appearance, brilliant, kind, hardworking, and artistic. You draw during your breaks and I am pretty sure the notebook you carry is for you to write about people in the office without them knowing. You are the leader of the research and development department and aid in marketing. You never wear makeup and keep your hair twisted up."

He glared at her. "Now that we have that out of the way tell me who are you?"

She met his glare with one of her own lifting her torso from the table that separated them with her palms flat on its surface, her face inched closer to his in fury.

"I am the WOMAN who got tired of not being noticed. The woman who got tired of being taken advantage of, talked about, laughed at, and called ugly. Most of all I'm a woman who is trying to get laid! Dammit I am so fucking tired of being a virgin! I am a 27 year old virgin! It's pathetic and all because no one looked my way."

She realized how close her face was to him and quickly sat back down taking deep calming breaths closing her eyes to gather her wits. Her voice leveled but that didn't stop the dusty rose from decorating her cheeks. She looked back up to a wide eyed Shikamaru with his brows furrowed.

Ignoring his expression she closed the conversation. "Now, if you are done being a judgmental asshole I'd like to get back to work."

"Listen, I…" He was interrupted by a menacing feminine voice.

"The subject is closed!" Shiho felt proud that she was able to stand up for herself. The blonde couldn't wait to tell Hanabi about this.

* * *

Konohamaru could have once been considered a delinquent as he would quite often get himself in to all sorts of trouble wanting to outdo his hero Naruto Uzumaki. For him Naruto was the greatest prankster and adrenaline extremist ever and his goal is to outdo him, or at least it was.

Different from Naruto, whose father is not only understanding but also a self-made multi-millionaire, Konohamaru comes from the Sarutobi clan, one that is renowned for leading and politics, not to mention, very strict. His stringent family didn't allow him to be the goofy kid he wanted to be. That is until his family had business to attend with another clan known to be equally strict- the Hyuugas.

He expected the day his father brought him to the Hyuuga Estate that he'd be stuck with a bunch of tight asses who could only think of how to make more money and never how to have fun, an assumption that was true for the most part, until he met _her._

Hiashi Hyuuga insisted that the children go to their designated area away from 'Adult Business' and his father promptly agreed. So as one of the many house maids brought him to a grand sun room which was set up with snacks, games, and books along with several tables decorated in white lace with equally elegant chairs, he could only think that this room should really be meant for adults as children, normal children, would turn the area into a disaster.

In the far corner of the room he saw a young girl with shoulder length shiny black hair and skin so pale it looked nearly translucent sitting reading a book that resembled a text book in size. The maid called out to the girl.

"Lady Hanabi, the visitor your father spoke about has arrived."

The young girl didn't bother to look up figuring he would be as much of a bore as everyone else her father brought around to keep her company whilst he tried to gain allies in higher places.

"Very well, you may retire." She waved her had dismissively at the maid who promptly left.

Still not looking up she spoke again. "I don't know who you are, but you see the snacks, games, and books have at it and do what you want."

She turned the page of her book looking completely enthralled and because of this Konohamaru decided not to bother with her grabbing a rice ball and some tea for himself and sitting on the table.

After he finished his food, he became bored and came to the conclusion that this girl was not only stuck up but rude as well. It was then that he heard a loud screech coming from that same corner of the room she was in.

"Ahhh! I can't believe it was Aizen the whole time! How dare he do that to Rukia, she's my hero and that Captain Yamamoto is a real baka!" She yelled angrily at no one in particular.

It took only a moment for him to realize that she wasn't reading a book at all and that same moment made him really want to get to know the girl he made the room assumptions about to begin with.

He took advantage of her tirade to pipe in his comments. "So The Ancient Philosophies of Proper Human Behavior uses characters from Bleach as examples?"

He gave a really toothy grin waiting for Hanabi to lash out at him. What he didn't expect is to see a pair of gorgeous mesmerizing lilac irises so light that they almost blended in with the rest of her eyes to look up at him in shock. Her pale skin turned rosy as a big smile graced her face.

It was the first time she acknowledged him.

"You know about Bleach?" She asked shyly.

Konohamaru nodded. "It's my favorite manga after Hajime No Ippo."

She scratched her head pensively. "Is that one about boxing?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Ahhh… I have to try it out given that you have apparent good taste in reading materials." She smiled even brighter.

He was only 9, but he felt a heat reach his heart when their eyes connected. At that moment he knew he was fascinated, he officially had a crush.

The young Hyuuga twiddled her fingers nervously. "Hey, you aren't going to tell anyone that I'm not really studying right?"

"Not if you help me get rid of this boredom." A breath-taking smile formed on her face illuminating her childish features. He couldn't help but blush when he thought how pretty she looked with a smile on her face.

The young Hyuuga patted the floor next to her motioning him to sit- an invitation he gladly accepted.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

Every time his father went to conduct business with the Hyugga's, Konohamaru insisted on accompanying him so he could visit Hanabi.

They were a mischievous pair and while the mothers enjoyed watching their budding romance, the fathers worried about them tarnishing the family name.

When they were 13, they shared their first kiss- a first kiss that neither of them would ever forget. It was pure magic. Even in the springtime of their youth, they realized they were soulmates.

But not everyone gets the happy ending they want, do they?

In an effort to gain more funding and influence, the clan leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ordered his grandson Konohamaru to marry Moegi Schaffer- a well-known debutante from Sweden whose family is not only wealthy but influential worldwide having close contact with many world leaders. Konohamaru refused telling his grandfather he wished to marry Hanabi when the time was right. He implored that getting engaged at age 17 was premature. He begged, he even threatened to renounce his family name.

Konohamaru went to Hanabi that night telling her everything including his grandfather's refusal to compromise. That night they gave themselves to one another teary eyed and madly in love. The next morning Hanabi suggested they run away together.

"If you renounce your family, I'll renounce mines and we'll become a family of our own with our own rules." She was pitifully hopeful and he was terribly naïve.

They agreed to meet each other at midnight the following day taking only the bare necessities. Little did they know Hinata, Hanabi's sister, heard their planning and as the family heir not wanting the fine Hyuuga name to be tarnished, she told her father of the couple's plans.

What Hinata didn't expect was the extremes their father would go to in order to salvage his relationship with the Sarutobi clan. Hanabi was taken from her home and sent to a small remote island with a group of companions, where she was supervised 24 hours a day. The only glimpse of the outside world she had was on the day of her Konohamaru's wedding when she was forced to witness the love of her life marry a woman he barely knew. His face wore the fakest smile she had ever seen and his eyes looked empty; this made her heart ache.

The young Hyuga vowed to never forgive her father or her sister. In fact, she witnessed karma when Naruto- a man her sister was always in love with-rejected Hinata's advances after finding out about her involvement in the separation of the two young lovers. Naruto was always very close to Konohamaru considering him to be the younger sibling he never had and fully supported their relationship, even going as far as offering his assistance in any way possible.

It was Naruto who helped soothe Hanabi upon her return after the newly wedded couple returned from their honeymoon. A grand ball in celebration of the ascension of the Sarutobi clan served as a catalyst that changed Hanabi's view on love for good.

She was forced to go along with the rest of her family and pay respects to the married couple. It killed her to smile in their faces putting up the perfect façade of jovial congratulations. What killed her even more was the frigid manner in which Konohamaru addressed her. He should have known better then to think that she would just abandon him, which is where Naruto came in. Sensing her distress, the boisterous blonde took it upon himself to be her companion even going as far as to invite solely Hanabi to the table with his family along with the Uchihas much to Hinata's dismay.

"No one told him. He thinks that you got cold feet and just left." Naruto whispered to her. Their proximity drew the attention of the conversations topic. Konohamaru was at the main table in the center of the room glaring at his role model and how cozy he looked chatting quietly with the object of his affection. The duo remained oblivious to the malevolence oozing from the young Sarutobi.

"That's his fault! I don't understand how he forgot who I am so easily." Hanabi retorted sharply feeling the aggravation double by the second. The only thought in her head was how soon she can get out of staying for the ball as soon as possible. She had absolutely no desire to dance, of course, Naruto had a different idea.

"Let's go ahead and remind him!" Before she had a chance to object the mischievous dashing Uzumaki rose from his seat and offered the young lady his hand. She took it hesitantly situating her stunning antique white cocktail gown which had a gold diamond jewels encrusted in the bodice on the top with flowing mermaid skirt. The pale gold heels that adorned her feet made her feel like the epitome of elegance and certainly more appealing than Moegi could ever hope to be in her periwinkle Valentino Appliquéd silk-organza gown.

The big band's music resounded in the room as they approached the dance floor. Naruto swung her around causing her to giggle. Satisfied with himself for finally making the young girl smiled he took her in his arms and danced with her. The stance they used was that of lovers to the outside eye when in reality they were just two friends enjoying each other's company and dancing.

Konohamaru couldn't stand it. The rage building inside him was too much. All he could think of was _is he the reason she left me? How could Naruto do this to me?_ The pain those thoughts left in his chest were unbearable, he had to do something to break up the couple which is why he flagged down one of the waiters convincing them to 'accidentally' pour water on Hanabi's dress.

He needed to get her alone so he could find out how she had the audacity to come to his ball as if nothing happened? He need to know, not knowing was getting the best of him.

He knew the waiter did his job when he heard a shriek across the dance floor and took this time to excuse himself and approach the bathroom. Little did he know, Naruto was eying him smiling knowingly thinking _I knew my plan would work!_

Hanabi approach the bathroom annoyed only to be pulled into a corner room. Her instinct to scream was halted when she recognized the scent-Bergamot, Peru Balsam, and Anise-of the man who pulled her in. A scent she knew all too well. It always reminded her of a vibrant meadow framing a babbling creek. Always natural.

Willing herself not to allow the barrage of tears she had be holding in the entire evening to be released, her eyes met his.

Lilac clashing with deep mahogany.

"Shouldn't you get back to your _wife_?" The title was spat out with intense disgust.

"I should, but I am here with you." He ran a hand through his hair and removed the cream colored scarf that rested on top of his tuxedo jacket.

The torment in his eyes nearly made her resolve crumble. The ferocity in hers unnerved him.

"I feel like you don't know me at all. I thought you did, but apparently I was incorrect." A bitter laugh escapes from her lips as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I've been through so much in these last six months for you to act so cold with me. I was taken prisoner by my own father, my sister gave me up to him after she heard of our plans, and I endured all of this with the singular thought that you would know in your heart that I did not abandon you. I was so stupid because here you are casting your judgement on me as if you were the one scorned when -"

Her words were interrupted when his lips were placed over hers. The taste of salty tears from both souls blended with their saliva, the bitter taste of every second they lost was on their tongues rolling into each other's mouths, live waves finally reaching the sands on a beach- even with all of this, and it was the sweetest thing.

The realization that she was no longer entitled to kiss those lips made her push him away. She slapped him with all of her might.

"I am not your mistress! I am a Hyuuga and you are a Sarutobi, we are but mere chess pieces for our respective clans. If you haven't learned this by now, then you would do well to learn it quick as your new wife's family influence also means that nothing you do is private and I won't be held prisoner again for someone who couldn't even fight for me."

She quickly wiped her eyes willing herself to head towards the bathroom and make herself presentable, however before she was able to leave a strong hand on her arm halted her moves. She didn't look back.

"I didn't know what happened. I got a letter the next morning delivered to me personally by Hinata and it looked just like your penmanship. I've kept the letter since to remind me that fairytales are just stories told to us so that we realize that it's not real life. My heart told me I was wrong, but the doubt consumed me so I went through with the marriage." His voice softened in surrender, pleading with her to understand him.

"I don't expect you to be my mistress. I would never want that for you, but you deserved to know the truth."

"What truth is that?" She whispered still not turning around.

"That no matter what, you will always be the love of my life and the only woman to occupy my heart. Moegi will never be that for me." He left, but no before leaving the letter he always kept in the inner pocket of his jacket in her hand.

Hanabi felt the paper burn into her flesh. She didn't want to read what reasoning her sister came up with, knowing that her father would force words cruel enough to sever the ties her and Konohamaru built with each other for so many years. She would not give them that power which is the reason why she cleaned herself up, walked back to the ballroom, went up to her sister with a sickeningly sweet smile and discreetly put the letter in her hand whilst whispering in her ear "My dear cruel sister, I always admired you and now I will never forgive you. I will drag this families name through the mud and you will never, ever have Naruto!"

For that one night Naruto allowed Hanabi to find comfort in him. He dried her tears, made her laugh, and gave in to all of her desires for that one night; she felt no pain when her father beat her the next day, she felt shame in the welt marks and bruises all over her porcelain skin, she felt no remorse when she saw Hinata's distraught face, and she found a new way to let everything go… she found release!

She allowed herself to become just want Konohamaru wanted- a mistress- one he could never fully have to himself. Her heart still fluttered at the thought of him but she refused to be loyal to a married man. Making sure he knew what he was getting but he promised to find a way.

A foolish part of her believed him.

An insane part of him thought he could deliver on his promises.

Looking at Moegi's swollen stomach he didn't know how to feel. He couldn't tell Hanabi, which would mean losing her.

The final nail in the coffin.

While he didn't love Moegi he got along with her, but Hanabi was the woman he wanted in his life. He is going to be a father. The idea of having a child of his own elates him, but this baby isn't _hers_; it was all so bitter-sweet.

He looked at the sky and wished that he would get just one more chance to be with her, just one and he swore he wouldn't make the same mistake.

Wishes are for dreamers and dreamers aren't always doers- they spend too much time imagining.

* * *

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers nervously, words couldn't describe how excited she felt that he would finally be back.

Her ray of light, her best friend, the only person she felt could be truly trusted…. Naruto!

The pinkette insisted on picking him up at the airport, not that Naruto would have it any other way. He missed his favorite girl dearly and is itching to teach a certain raven haired best friend a lesson or two.

Heavy footsteps where heard in the private corridor where she waited for the sunny blonde. Her head shot up when she heard the familiar timber of just the voice she needed to hear.

"Sakura-chan!" His jovial voice matured since she saw him last. Before she knew it Sakura was enveloped in the deep scent of ocean and ramen- something she found endearing and comforting.

"Naruto." Her voice came out muffled as her head was pressed tightly against the warm expanse of his chest. If his heart rate was any indication- it was evident that his excitement was equal to hers if not more.

He relished in the protective hold he had on her petite body- a divine beauty inside and out. Having her for a best friend is a headache that he long ago committed to endure for the rest of his life.

"I missed you" He was awakened from nostalgia by the damp feeling on his chest. Soft sobs vibrated against his chest immediately putting him on edge.

"What's wrong?" His deep oceanic pools peered into emerald gems filled with relief.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes and put on the most brilliant smile she thought possible.

"I'm just so glad that you are here. It's been… I just… I just really needed you!" She buried her head back into his chest timidly.

"I'm here now Sakura-chan. Now let's go for ramen, I'm starving and afterwards I am going to see that bastard friend of mine." Naruto dragged her through the airport towards the parking lot.

"Wait. What about Fuu?" Sakura twirled around doing a full 360 in search of her former student and Naruto's new special someone.

"Ahh, you'll see her later on; she's coming tomorrow." A sly knowing smile formed on the face of the man sporting a sunny spiky auriferous mane. Sakura's thoughts were read loud a clear- Mid day drinks!

Mimosas and spritzers would have been the only acceptable way to drink at noon on any day. The saying "It's 5 o'clock somewhere!" is the only appropriate aphorism for the inebriated Naruto and Sakura sharing their umpteenth shot of Yamakazi 35 year old whiskey whilst washing the burn down with Sapporo beer.

The buoyant laughs, clumsy spills, goofy facial expressions, and near falls filled the small Teppanyaki-ya as the two friends caught up on each other lives. With the adrenaline wearing off the time for truth became inevitable.

"So tell me Sakura-chan, what's going on with you and the Teme?" Naruto's eyes became stern and focused amidst the haze of their mid-day drunken stupor.

Sakura averted her gaze unwilling to meet those discerning eyes- even though many consider the blonde as stupid, Naruto simply possesses an excess of emotional intelligence-; he really should have become a psychologist. There has never been a time when he put on his serious face and was unable to read the intent or turmoil behind her countenance.

"We're divorced. The separation is hard; for so long he didn't want me and now I can feel the desire emanating from his skin- the vibration, the warmth, the hunger in his eyes- it feels as though he'd live inside me if he could. I simply don't know how to deal with it. I mean now that others blatantly pay attention to me because I dressed as if I were asking for it, he's showing signs of his possessive nature when if he had been around to begin with, he would have seen that this was me all along."

She drew a shaky hand through her hair, then looked into his cerulean orbs immediately noting the pity in them.

"I don't know how to resist him either; no matter the passion exerted by my lover, being with Sasuke is different." Her crooked smile didn't reach her eyes, its fake- the excuses, the smiles, the cheery countenance- everything, it's all is fake! Naruto quickly noticed this and inwardly frowned.

"He has to learn to value what he has." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and.

"I can't ask you not to look out for yourself, but I will ask that you hear him out. I've known for so long that Sasuke loves you."

Sakura couldn't hear any of his optimistic banter "Is love enough? Does that excuse his indiscretions? It's not fair! I should make myself just as dirty as he is and then see if he'd forgive or want me? That would be the only true test, yet I can't make myself into a whore just to even the playing field." Her tear streaked face increased her pallor as her puffy red eyes and quivering lip did.

The hole in his heart grew prodigiously larger at that moment. Her pain was his to bear for he advocated for his pseudo brother foolishly thinking that he could get over the hold his family held over him.

"Sakura-chan, you don't need to do any of that to get his attention; you already have it. He- the Teme- called me a few days ago. He was ripped and as emotional as he could get. Everything that he spoke about was you… he just wants to make things right." He dared a look in her direction instantly regretting it. His pulse accelerated as he was furtherly immersed in his anger for his best friend.

The hand she was dealt was not fair and cognizance of how the culmination of all her life's events were taking a toll on her constitution rested heavily on Naruto's soul.

"The accident really shook him up. I know he was trying to cover it up but I'm sure he was crying and you and I both know that's unlike him."

Sakura's response was a mere sad smile.

Her hoarse voice sounded mildly hopeful. "I know he loves me. Sasuke-kun isn't a liar, which is why he avoided me all that time. I just need to heal and get out there before I can come back to him- if it's at all possible."

Naruto decided it was time to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to see you upset. Let's change the subject! So, what have I missed?" Sakura dried her eyes and smiled widely with the interesting information she had for her best friend

"Well, Hanabi is in my writing class! She has an interesting perspective."

Once the name rolled off her tongue, Naruto was immediately on alert. It had been a while since he seen the younger Hyuuga and since the night they shared together, thoughts of her lingered in his head. Hanabi is a spectacular woman indeed, but the implication behind Sakura's words was bothering him.

"What do you mean 'interesting'?"

"She wants to make a book about being a glorified mistress. It starts as her having this hot night with a family friend- does that sound familiar to you Naruto?" She didn't wait for him to respond before she continued. "It progresses as she became her first loves mistress, but decided that since he got married; she wouldn't let him have her exclusively thus picking other married lovers."

Oblivious to her words affects, the rosette threw back another shot nearly losing her balance in the process before the very upset blonde slammed money for the check and tip on the counter and threw her over his shoulder. It was time for her to go home and time for him to pay someone a visit.

"Put me down Baka!" She whined.

"Sakura-chan that is enough! You've had too much- I'm taking you home." He knew all too well how good Sakura was at keeping secrets- so when she was highly filled with distress and emotionally drinking it would only mean one thing and this is that she's had too much.

The rosette pouted but knew there was no sense in continuing their argument. Naruto always did look out for her best interest. He can always be trusted.

* * *

Being the ever so considerate man that he is, after tucking his drunk best friend in he made sure to let the house staff know of her condition.

With that taken care of, he guiltlessly jumped into his Tan 1961 Chevrolet Corvette with stylish white walled tires, chrome finishes, and mahogany leather interior and sped off. Instinct took over him with each turn maneuvering through the cobbled stoned streets he once knew so well.

Time had done the town good or perhaps it hadn't when you contemplate the fact that nothing has changed. Is stagnation really something we should admire?

A familiar set of iron gates came to view. The ambiance as pretentious as the last time he had the displeasure of visiting the god forsaken place. Even Naruto- a man of true character- couldn't stand how fake the people who inhabited that property were. It was a community of pale eyed Stepford people all wishing to please the hierarchy as deemed by birth. Pathetic! He truly hated how they'd turn on their own in order to remain submissive to the whims dictated by ancient tradition.

He knew he was there for one reason and one alone, Hanabi! He needed to see where her head was at which is why he found himself there at those same iron gates waiting to gain access.

A familiar face appears. The puzzled look on her face makes the blonde inwardly sigh. This girl still gets hot and bothered whenever he's around yet if he ever gave her the time of day, she'd impose this same life on him- no thank you! The proud Uzumaki greeted the beautiful woman- there was no denying that Hinata Hyuuga is everything a traditional Japanese man would want in a wife.

"Hyuuga-san" His usually sunny voice rang demure to the woman's ears as she watched him bow respectfully.

"Naruto-kun, you needn't greet me so formally." Her delicate voice fluttered through the air as she opened the gate.

He did not welcome her invitation for familiarity. "I'm here for Hanabi. If you don't mind Hyuuga-san, I can wait here."

Hinata frowned briefly. It was hard to believe that the normally exuberantly ebullient man in front of her could be so cold. What made matters worse was that her transgression was not committed against him, but her sister. For someone who is known to normally be so forgiving, he didn't exercise it with her and she was getting fed up with the indifference.

"Naruto-kun, Why are you like this with me? I did nothing to you!" The exasperation in her words combined with the talk he had with Sakura brought the anger out of Naruto. For an intelligent woman, she really didn't get it. For once, he would oblige her request for familiarity but not in the way she'd desire it so.

"Hinata, remember when we were in school and you used to always talk about how unfair your family was and how much you wanted to make things better for the future generations?" He laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. "I respected you so much for that. I really thought you were different from everyone else. You proved me wrong on the same day I was finally going to ask you out."

The Hyuuga Heiress's translucent lilac irises thinned at his revelation. "W-wh-ha-a-t?"

Hard steps echoed through the yard as he stalked closer to Hinata grabbing her pale delicate arm to make her meet his eye. Her startled countenance was not enough to make him waiver.

"What you did to Hanabi is unforgiveable! Wearing this mask of obedience, throwing people who trust you under the bus, and saying you're about something you don't even practice makes you fake. I hate fake people, especially when I stood up for you and told Hanabi and Konohamaru that they can trust you." His normally tanned skin turned white as he tightened his fist. His body shook as he breathed trying to hold in his anger.

"I-I w-was…j-just following orders!" She screamed allowing tears to fall from her eyes in frustration. "Not everyone is as lucky as you. I was born a Hyuuga and there are things that are expected of me. You Uzumaki's know nothing of that!" Rolling her eyes, she circled around him narrowing her eyes at him as if he were prey.

"I'm just this docile fictitious princess filled with pretension for the world to say that the Hyuuga's live up to their legacy where the traditional Japanese household is not lost! They don't see me, they aren't supposed to. Why?"

She wiped her eyes violently making her otherwise porcelain skin redden. "Because dreams of change are foolish ideals nurtured by people who know nothing of suffering in the life of noble clans. Uzumaki's and Namikaze will never be like the Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Uchiha, or Hyuuga. You just wouldn't get it."

A hearty laugh reverberated in the emptiness of the Hyuuga entrance. Naruto could barely contain his laughter wiping tears from his eyes in the process. "Yamanaka pimps his daughter out to try and get ahead, Sarutobi used Konohamaru the same way, and well I'm sorry that you don't seem to remember it but Sasuke is my best friend and his life is falling apart. Is this what you want for your clan? Hell you can't actually assume your position because you aren't married. What does that make you?"

He put a distance between their proximity. "I'm done talking to you Hyuuga-san. Please, get Hanabi."

She put her head down knowing that her next words may very well be the last she'd get to speak to her long time crush in private.

"We had her removed from the premises. She was vitiating our family name and we had to set an example that insubordinate behavior would not be permitted. I heard from one of her many lovers that she is now living downtown in some luxury apartments."

To say Naruto was livid would be an understatement. He couldn't remain in her presence any longer. The understanding that one chooses his or her own destiny is common knowledge but the thought of one's own family's imposition and abandon being the punishment for falling in love just tore into his heart.

There would be no wild goose hunt in attempts to find the younger Hyuuga, he would wait for her to come to him. Lucky for Naruto, he knew precisely where she'd be that evening.

* * *

By the time Sakura woke up it was a quarter past six. The throbbing in her head and bloating of her body were all tell-tale signs of her rendezvous with Naruto earlier in the day. She willed herself to get up practically dragging her body into the shower and turning the dial on cold.

She felt like hell but she put off her class for too long and was eager to distract her mind from all the demons she faced daily.

As the water hit her skin she couldn't help but think of Sasuke and how it felt when he took her in that very shower- her bare breast against the cold mosaic tile, the beads of water pelting against their slapping flesh, the way he pulled her head back and spoke decadently dirty in her ear whilst nibbling on her lobe- she felt aroused just thinking about it. More than a week has passed since her accident and having him around her so often and keeping him at arm's length was getting to her.

Every day she'd wake up incredibly horny only increasing the tension between them as he helped her get ready for physical therapy and doctors' appointments. He had become so attentive with her, any outsider would ask why on earth she ever left him in the first place, but exactly there lied the dilemma… it took her leaving for them to get here. What would happen if she took him back? Would they go back to where they were before or would this experience serve as a wakeup call?

The answer to that, she didn't know!

She played around with the idea of calling Menma. He was always a pleasure, for her, at least. Sasuke and Menma were like oil and water and there lied her reluctance to call on the passionate chef who awakened her inner goddess when her husband failed to.

_Dammit! Even my thoughts are bitter! I've aged at least 30 years since this fiasco all began._

Soapy bubbles covered her body, the need to find some release became unbearable and impossible so she rushed her shower. By the time she was done drying herself, she had already decided on wearing a simple backless cream slip dress allowing her to display her tattoo proudly and the gold chains crossing her back made it look liked her wings were chained. Skin toned thigh highs and a set of antique white silk boy-short knickers with concealable garter straps and jeweled pasties allowed her to feel sexy whilst keeping her scandalous modesty.

Sakura dapped a bit of concealer and power on her face to hide the effects of her afternoon with Naruto. With the combination of a great mascara and pale pink lip gloss, and her lush hair twisted up gold senbon, she was the picture of a siren- the perfect combination of innocence and wanton.

Damage control was on the top of her agenda before her class started. Leaving to chance Sasuke's sudden appearance and a possible confrontation with Menma would do no good. Thank goodness Naruto arrived! She could simply have him keep her brooding ex entertained for the evening.

Picking up her phone to text the insufferable raven mystery that is Sasuke, she hesitated. This matter would require special care and a certain amount of tenderness knowing his temper.

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

I just wanted to remind you, my class is tonight.

Since I'm hosting it at the house, it would be best

for you to stay out with Naruto.

His response arrived in seconds.

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Stay away to allow Menma free roam in our home?

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

You know that is not the case. He's been in my class

Since the beginning.

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Tch. I'll go out with Naruto, but I will be home by 9 P.M.

Figuring that his offer was better than nothing, she conceded.

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

Thank you.

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Only for you.

His words made her think of the first time he whisked her away from her parents' home. Her small, thin form was covered in bruises and welt marks. Her cheek and lip were cut and she could barely open one of her eyes. Sasuke arrived to her house wanting to invite her to play and found the house trashed. Drugs were all over the floor along with an assortment of empty bottles.

But when he found her cowering in her closet, she swore she saw his eyes change colors. The sight was menacing and did nothing to comfort her from her recent experience. When he realized the effects of his aura, his eyes softened. He picked her up as if he she were his princess bride and cradled her protectively.

Back then, being around Sasuke brought out the shyest, most insecure version of herself. She remembered blushing and calling him her hero. In response he looked away and muttered "Only for you."

Its funny how in the days following he avoided being alone with her as much as possible out of embarrassment for allowing the response to pass his lips. She didn't press him to find out if it meant more figuring that eventually she'd know and know she did.

Pushing the nostalgia aside, she called for Ayame.

"Ayame, have the preparations been completed?"

The shy maid with pecan toned tresses neat in a bun resting on the nape of her neck rushed towards her mistress.

"Mrs. Uchiha, all of the preparations have been made: snacks, beverages, seating, tables, and lighting. I also arranged for the clean up after your class and have Yamato vigilant for any signs of Mr. Uchiha during your class."

Sakura sighed. It's obvious Sasuke told the staff to keep addressing her as his wife. _This man has no concept of space and his approach is so conspicuous. Then again, Sasuke is no fool. Everything he does is very calculated to his goal. _

It's no used to correct Ayame, she is simply doing as she is told to. For now, she wouldn't address it.

"I would like privacy. After my class, I would like everyone to enjoy a night off. Don't return until tomorrow evening. I'll manage just fine after the clean-up crew leaves."

Ayame peeked up allowing her chestnut pools to glace at her behind the bangs resting on her forehead.

"Will Mr. Menma come by?"

Sakura smiled at her eager approach knowing that Ayame seems to have developed a crush on the handsome rebel.

"He will be. Ayame, I expect professional behavior from you. Am I understood?"

The woman perked up immediately, blushing in realization that her longing for a man who will never be hers will never be fulfilled. She understood the implication behind Sakura's words and more than anything she is aware of how Menma sees Sakura. There is no hope for her to win his heart, but a girl can dream right?

"Hai, Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura rolled her eyes then smiled.

"That's all. As long as your chores are done, you are dismissed!"

The rosette threw some gold stiletto sandals on to go to the living area and inspect Ayame's work.

She was not surprised to find it to be exactly as she instructed, not a single thing out of place! The brunette is one person she can always trust to do an impeccable job!

Mental preparations were in order for a combination of sexual frustration and Menma's sinful presence were sure to do her in if she let her guard down.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she was met with a pair of midnight blue eyes scalding with desire. He had a very James Dean look going on with this subtly slicked back hair, immaculate white t-shirt under his leather biker jacket, dark washed jeans, and black leather boots. The imprint of his well-defined body was very much visible through the thin cotton shirt.

Heat traveled through her body as her normally porcelain skin flushed.

"Menma, you're early."

He didn't respond. He was too busy roaming her body with his eyes, consuming her with his gaze. As a result, heat spread throughout her flesh causing the fine porcelain to take a rosy hue. A strong, firm, masculine hand hovered over her exposed back. His lean body inched closer to the beautiful writer. Horripilation came as a result of their propinquity. Her breaths became ragged as his simple gesture made her ache with desire.

Without touching her skin he traced her spine with his hand. Her breath hitched. His warm, cinnamon scented breath tickled her collar as he placed a brief kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

His masculine, husky, deep voice vibrated in her ear. "You know I never come early. I'm just in time!"

He nipped her lobe, making the writer take hold of his muscular forearm as her equilibrium momentarily faltered.

A smirk was present of his face when they locked eyes. Menma seemed proud of his ability to still affect the pinkette.

"This is not the place." She had to prevent the lust for taking over. Creating a distance between her and Menma. She straightened up the already perfect seating formation.

"Anyplace is good for me and I would love an audience. Perhaps we can make this an educational experience." He cocked his head to the side. His footsteps became louder until he was directly behind her. With his hands on both sides of her shoulders, he leaned in. His breath felt warm on the nape of her neck. "I have so many plans for you, whenever you're ready."

The shiver in her body made him smile as he took the seat in front of her. Fellow classmates began to enter the home, seating themselves in preparation for the class. Their presences served to calm her frantic nerves and helped her reel in the cluster of emotions that aided in Menma's agenda.

Of course the feeling didn't last long.

What Sakura didn't expect, was a certain wickedly handsome businessman dressed in a professional version of his hipster attire to walk into her house as if he'd been part of her class all along. If Menma had her flushed, Yahiko Pein's presence had her dripping.

She allowed herself a moment to appreciate the magnificence that radiated from him. He managed to look authoritative without removing a single piercing. The sleeves of his salmon colored button down shirt were rolled up revealing his tattoos and toned arms, this time he wore a checkered bow tie, and a navy pin stripped vest with matching slacks, and a pair of Salvatore Ferragamo parigi python driving loafers. His suit jacket was folded neatly resting on his forearm.

She excused herself for a moment knowing Menma would not be pleased with her visitor, but she couldn't find it in her to care. Mr. Pein had an air about him that made the world around him a blur.

"Are you lost?" her words came out breathily.

He smiled ruffling his already messy spiky tangerine hair.

"I didn't want to wait for your call, so I took matters in my own hands." His voice gave her chills. The rich delectable bass of his voice held a tenderness and eroticism that she was sure couldn't be matched by any other.

A rosy hue decorated her face. "I was going to call, but well things are a bit complicated."

A glint of intrigue sparkled in his lavender pools. "We can talk more after your class is done. Don't let me keep you."

The man before her oozed seduction or perhaps her hormones were speaking for her. Between Menma's taunting and Pein's visit, she was on edge. Her imagination ran ramped with thoughts about the two men; Images so vivid, she was certain that if she allowed herself she'd explode. She let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in and sat down crossing her shins.

"Welcome class. I know it's been a long time but many things have happened during this impromptu hiatus. I assure you that for the remainder of our class, there will be no interruptions." Making contact with her students, she continued. "As you may have noticed, Karin is no longer with us."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, knowing a slut when she sees one. Tenten scoffed and muttered "Thank god I no longer have to smell like cum masked with Paris Hilton perfume. It's just gross."

Deidara chirped in whilst examining his split ends. "Her hair was driving me crazy! I mean how it is one side is a mess and the other is perfectly tame?"

Anko just shrugged not caring either way. Choji was too busy indulging in snacks to pay attention. Kakashi had his eyes on Pein, wondering why he was here of all places and what he could possibly want with Sakura. _It's one thing to go against a fallen Uchiha, but messing with Yahiko Pein as well? This may take more planning than I thought. This Menma fellow seems to have an agenda as well._

"That's enough!" The rosette raised her voice and hand. "For personal reasons, she won't be returning and Fuu will be sporadic in our class." She looked to the side finding Pein's hypnotic lilac orbs locked on her with such intensity that it burned through the silk of her dress.

"Mr. Yahiko Pein is here just as a visitor; but as a literary aficionado, feel free to offer some input."

Sakura was oblivious to the exchange of glares between Menma and Pein, but Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed by the repulsive, menacing aura emanating between the two men. The handsome man ran his fingers through his argentite locks and wondered if this conquest would be worth the trouble.

Bedding the respected Jariaya's student is definitely a proud accolade, not to mention the pleasure it promises. The simplistic elegance she exudes holds an innocent veil over a very wanton woman- her literature most certainly implies it. So, the question didn't lie in her desire but her receptiveness to his advances.

Obviously tonight will not be the opportune time for him to test his ability to woo her. That does not mean that it isn't the perfect time to observe the two men who seem to be quite acquainted to her and gain insight. If there is one thing Kakashi prides himself in, it's reconnaissance.

Her melodious voice refocused his attention.

"Ok, who wants to share first?"

Sakura was filled with excitement and dread when Menma raised his hand.

"I will go first, after all, you are my inspiration." When he spoke those words, the chef was sure to focus his attentions firmly on Pein, sending him a very obvious warning. Little did he know, Pein thrives on challenges.

"Very well Menma, begin."

He smirked then cleared his throat and began reading.

"Honey suckle and vanilla scented skin, pink areolas and nipples, and moist pink lips pucker under my touch. Every time I close my eyes and touch my lips, I think about the sweet flavor she leaves in my mouth.

Her soft skin rubs against mine as I take her, with long colored strands tickling my chest as she buries her face in my neck in attempts to muffle her loud moans. I know her natural color is pink, the neat patch of curls that frame her lips tell me so.

Sweat slicked porcelain skin flames under my touch. Her light gasps are evidence of how well I know her body, how easy it is for me to find that spot that drives her wild, how much she enjoys my touch whilst I enjoy touching her.

The intensity of those jade pools pull at me, they beg me to taint her knowing I am her purveyor of pleasure- the one who introduced it to her life. When I call her name as I taste the champagne and chocolate left on her lips…"

Sakura was dizzy from the memory and slightly embarrassed that her very personal life was put on display, even if most believe it was just for his story, the rosette is well aware of the amount of perceptive students in her class.

In attempts to diffuse an otherwise catastrophic scenario from coming to fruition, she interrupted the ruggedly handsome chef.

"Menma, what about the setting? We are all very impressed with your sequential writing and detail, but I haven't seen you establish a setting or even story line telling us the purpose behind your writing this story." Her eyes were pleading for him to cease his teasing. She knew this was all a ploy to mark territory that wasn't his. Hadn't she made it clear to him that she was at a loss of where to go in life and that she wasn't ready to just commit to another? Or had he thought that reminding her of the pleasures that he could give her would be enough to cause her to reconsider. If anything his behavior made her question whether or not she could trust him.

Deep blue eyes stared at her with such ferocity that she felt naked. He wet his lips causing her to unconsciously mirror his actions. Of course this did not elude Menma and he took delight in it.

"Well, the book is called 'Finding Her Orgasm'" He smirked knowingly at her. "I figure that I could take my reader on a journey with the characters; everywhere they go, so does the reader. When the story climaxes, the reader might as well. You see, it's not about settings specifically, it's about the experience. It's about building up the amount of passion to pass between the two main characters exploring each other until they know every way to set each other off."

"Ok, so then, that is what it needs. Perhaps you should include a narrative that suggests the man's purpose and the fascination that fuels his goal to have this woman so sated."

She didn't allow him to make any more remarks, quickly moving on to the next reader.

As class progressed, some were more receptive than others to Deidara's Yaoi- a tale about two knights literally crossing swords indulging in a vigorous three way in a time where homosexuality was prohibited. The forbidden in his storyline certainly intrigued Sakura as it was the basis behind her series.

Tenten shared an idea she was playing with about two people who literally can't stand each other being stuck in an elevator for 12 hours and end up unable to get enough of one another only to battle with accepting their feelings afterwards. Mention of a long haired, light eyed buffoon that she couldn't stand came out snarky and Hanabi giggled knowingly.

Chouji offered a single poem out of his anthology which compares the beauty of women to his favorite foods.

Pein chimed in offering his insight for time to time. Leaving them swooning in awe of his smooth intellect.

Kakashi is the one who surprised everyone when he presented his final draft entitled "Let's Play a Game". To say his story was hot would be an understatement. The devilishly handsome man had quite the imagination as he presented an array of sexual mini games that all build up to one final game where the victor is decided.

The look the man gave her made her hyperaware of each move he took in her direction after the class was finished. He reached her with a wrapped rectangular shaped item.

Sakura isn't a fool and she certainly isn't blind. Kakashi is incredibly sexy and is known to keep women thirsting for more. It was for this exact reason that she felt guarded around him. She refused to fall victim to his charms, no matter how well they were presented to her.

So when she was approached by said man, a lot of energy was exerted on her part to resist any offer he'd make.

"You know, I never got the opportunity to tell you that I am a big fan of your series. Then again, I'm Jiraiya's biggest fan. The Legendary Pervy Sage has made my sex life more enjoyable than I could ever dream" He laughed lightly.

"Yes well, I suppose that there are many, many women should thank Jiraiya-sama for the generous amounts of orgasms you've bestowed on the masses." She quipped sarcastically.

"Ahhh, does it bother you that I'm a playboy?" Kakashi cut to the chase. He's never been one to dance around issues wasting time on futile arguments. The man prided himself in his results.

"Not as long as you don't falsely advertise yourself." The pinkette retorted not liking what he was implying.

A mischievous smile made its way onto Kakashi's face. "Well then, I'll have you know that I made no such promises to anyone. In fact, the only promises I've made have been ones of pleasure and I can assure you I have never failed to keep said promises."

She attempted to control her reaction, his words brought a heat to her skin- one she needed to extinguish.

"Well I appreciate your kind words Kakashi." She spoke dismissively which didn't bide well by Kakashi.

"I brought you this. It's a pre-release of my book made especially for you. Think of it as a Thank You for this class." Placing the book in her hand, he walked away and made small talk with the rest of the class before she was able to react.

To her dismay, she wasn't left alone for long before Menma was in her proximity.

As soon as she felt him near, she snapped. "How dare you talk about what we've done in your story?"

He shared a crooked grin with her. "I said from the beginning that I was going to write about you?"

"You said you were going to use me for inspiration, not transcribe all the details of our… our… you know what I mean."

He wanted to push her buttons. "Our what? I don't seem to know what you mean since you've dismissed me ever since Sasuke came back. You dismissed me even when it was I who saved you from drowning, it was I who gave you you're first orgasm, and it was I who showed you how you deserved to be treated. And for what? For you to go back where you came from and continue a sham of a life with someone who's done nothing but hurt you."

He took a deep breath attempting to calm himself. He didn't want to corner her, he didn't want to upset her, he simply wanted her to see things clearly but the eruption of emotions he didn't even remember having was too much for him. He'd never felt anything. In fact, the first and only feeling he ever remembered feeling was anger and after that nothing but a deafening numbness. He lived his life according to what he was taught was right and wrong.

Menma believed that revenge is the only logical path to make his 'family' pay for their abandonment and that Sakura should feel the same. He scoffed. "Oh, I forgot, he apologized to you because that fixes everything right? I never thought that you would be this pathetic. You are stronger than this yet you let him use you because you are conditioned to be used."

Sakura was fuming! All she wanted to do at this point was kick the sexy bastard chef out of her house without causing a scene. "Get Out!" she whispered sharply. "Get out and don't bother me again!"

Menma smiled at her anger which infuriated her even more. "I love it when you get mad, it's so fucking sexy! Since, I'm you've asked me so kindly, I'll leave. Until next time, Sa-ku-ra!" He left leaving behind his intoxicating cologne.

Sakura took a breath and went to find Pein.

* * *

Pein was standing in the corner of the room observing all of the men vying for Sakura's attention. It all amused him greatly since he could already tell one was desperate for another taste and the other was curious about exploring flavors either way, he planned on killing both their prides and taking her for himself.

It had been a long time since he last met someone with such a pure aura. He wanted to show her a world where she called the shots, where her energy would be received and the same intense energy given in return. The teacher would become the student in the most magnificent way and Pein was used to having his way, this would be no different.

* * *

Naruto was preoccupied, so much so, he barely paid attention to the uncharacteristically talkative Sasuke sitting next to him at the bar. He worried about Hanabi and was counting down the amount of minutes until this class Sakura taught would be done so he could go talk to her.

"Dobe, where the fuck is your head at?" Sasuke was annoyed that after all of this time when he actually needs the blonde idiot's opinion, he's at a loss for words.

"Huh… I just have things on my mind Teme." His voice was oddly somber.

"Hn. Things? On your mind? I didn't know you were capable of thought." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, do you really want to know what I think? I think you are an ungrateful, conceited asshole who thinks the world revolves around him and has LOST his wife to his own stupidity? You can't make it up to her. You have to change and show her you can do better accepting any and every condition she gives you which includes not trying to manipulate her by using the staff against her." Naruto's eyes vibrant cerulean eyes took a crimson tone as his anger escalated.

Sasuke is used to Naruto's eccentric behavior but this was different. It felt like anger was truly erupting from the blonde's core. The only other time he'd seen his best friend this angry was the day some kid was taunting him saying he was responsible for his mother's death. Of course said kid got his ass kicked by both of them after. This couldn't just be about Sakura, there had to be more to it.

"I will make things right with Sakura. What the fuck is your problem?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's question completely.

"Sakura's class is over, let's go. I need to speak to Hanabi and you need to get there so this guy you've been bitching about doesn't have the chance to put the moves on Sakura. Plus, I heard from a reliable source that he isn't the only male in the class and word of her single status has spread far with the whole news article scandal."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke predictably placed enough yen to cover the check and a hefty tip and motioned the blonde to follow him out.

Sasuke couldn't get home quick enough. _Stupid Dobe and his fucking words. Menma better not have his filthy paws on my wife. _His blood boiled as he gripped the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles white. An unfamiliar rage built in his chest making him feel unhinged. His eye felt feverish and unbeknownst to him, a telling scarlet ring found its way to incase the obsidian pools.

Just imagine Sasuke's surprise as he pulled up with Naruto following closely behind to see that Menma's motorcycle wasn't there. No, Menma didn't seem to be present at all, instead he saw a classic white 1968 Volkswagen Type 3 Fastback parked in front of his house. Only one man drove that car and that exact man was helping his wife into the passenger seat.

The couple was oblivious to his presence but Sasuke got a very good view of his Sakura's scantily clad state and more so, he seethed when he saw Pein's hand brush far too low on her back. He couldn't contain himself any longer. All sense was lost to him, he has no control over his actions.

Pein was already in the car when he yelled in Naruto's direction "Dobe, I'll be back." And ran into his car to follow behind the hipster making the moves on his woman. Naruto laughed it off and went into the house in search of Hanabi.

* * *

Naruto walked into the house to find Hanabi waiting for him. The blonde walked towards her as she was lost in thought. Being around Naruto always provided a warmth- comfort that she always needed. Being around him always felt different in a good way.

Sakura approached her before leaving begging her to stick around with the promise of lunch the next day and a big surprise for sticking around. When the refreshing oceanic smell that was all Naruto reached her nose, she instantly launched herself into his arms catching him completely off guard. He didn't take the time to deliberate before he responded encasing her in his warmth, inhaling the soft scent of lavender that was always present on her skin.

She didn't want to let go of him, she just couldn't. Being around Naruto after 2 ½ years of not seeing him just reminded her of the last time she felt whole. Konohamaru could no longer make her feel this way, not after he got married, not after he stopped fighting for them, not after he gave up, and especially not after she found him with his pregnant wife looking like a happy family.

Reason didn't enter her mind when she tightened her grip on his broad shoulders, pressing her chest against his, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process but Naruto noticed.

_FUCK!_ Was the only word that crossed his mind when the beauty in his arms pressed herself closer. It didn't help that she was wearing a For Love &amp; Lemons Vienna Mini Dress that created an illusion of exposed skin with its nude slip blending perfectly with her skin and a thin nude net like material over it with zaffre velveteen embellishments teasing the senses into thinking it to be the only source of maintaining modesty. The slip dipped very low in the back but the overlay covered her arms entirely leaving the hem just above her knees. With the velvet climbing up her spine.

Needless to say, when her legs wrapped around him, he bit back a groan as the warmth of her core pressed through the jeans he had on. Her dress bunched up to her mid-thigh leaving her firm creamy legs exposed. The soft flesh felt heavenly under his big warm hands.

He was immediately brought back to the last time he saw her and the things they did that night but never spoke of again. He didn't want to think about that, it wasn't a good idea to let that thought enter his mind with her wrapped around him. The growing erection straining against his plan will be enough of a problem without including… without including… he knew there were more things to take into consideration but his brain failed him when he felt Hanabi's soft lips so close to his neck, letting out little puffs of hot air pulsating against his skin. It was such a fucking turn on for him even when he didn't want to be and it didn't help that he was already attracted to her.

"Hanabi" He whispered huskily. _FUCK, Fuck, fuck! God, why does she have to be so gorgeous and feel so good against me? This isn't right! There was something I had to talk to her about… What was it? Shit! I can't think! _Taking his time to count in his head breathing slowly until his speedy pulse calmed, he untangled himself from Hanabi.

She kept her eyes downcast feeling immediately rejected. Vulnerability was never something she was allowed to display easily and there were only two people she allowed herself to be vulnerable around- one of them just rejected her and the other has a pregnant wife. The tears she'd been holding in burst free from the dam sending her crashing to the floor, crouching down as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Naruto was paralyzed, perplexed as to what brought on such a display of defeat.

"I'm s-o-o sorry Naruto! I just saw you…" She was hyperventilating, gasping for air in between words, shaking thinking about all the rejection. She will never be good enough. "… I thought, I just, I needed you. It's like you knew that I needed you now and I just wanted to have you. But, I'm sure you've heard…" She bit down on her lip in shame. "I'm sure you heard that I am the type of woman you only give a moment to. No one wants me. I'm only good to be a mistress, a whore! I mean nothing to no one. Not even my family! I just, I…. and now you don't want me either. I should have known you are too good for me. I'm worth…" She was interrupted by Naruto's warm arms holding her tightly lifting her up from the floor and setting her on his lap as he sat down on the sofa.

He pressed her head on his chest leaving her legs stretched out on the cushions, stroking her long shiny raven hair as he rocked her back and forth soothingly. "Shhh… don't ever say those things about yourself! Your family is full of hypocritical idiots! You should have seen Hinata's face when I told her what I thought of them." The blonde spoke with conviction into her hair.

Hanabi gasped in realization. "You went to the compound?"

Those warm cerulean eyes reassured her that he was present for her. "I went to find you. Where are you staying?"

Hanabi looked down and released an ire laugh. "I'm a kept woman now Naruto, everything I have is because I am the equivalent of a high class hooker. Only I'm a simple mistress to three men." His grip tightened on her waist. She knew her words would make him angrier.

"Did you know he got her pregnant?" She peeked up at him, he looked lost in thought. "He got her pregnant and didn't bother telling me. Instead, I found out when I saw them looking like a happy couple at a boutique picking out things for their nursery. He looks like he loves her. I don't think he's ever looked at me like that, no one has."

"Hana-chan, you need to let go of him. This isn't good for you and it certainly isn't fair that you are going through this. Please, Hana-chan you deserve more." A warm tan hand lifted her chin bringing her eyes to his.

"I know you don't like the way you are living. You have proven your point and I don't think you should go back home." He took a deep breath. "I can help you. Let me help you."

A fire spread through her body making her thirst for his comfort. She knew his offer to help was not one where he expected her to pay him back; his genuine heart is what she loved about him the most. There is no way anyone could dislike Naruto, he has always been the rock for those around him. So she didn't allow herself to think when she reached up and tangled her small hand into his short blonde spikes and brought his lips down to hers with a kiss that burned through both their souls.

She knew he felt it too. A deep groan vibrated from his chest encouraging her to straddle his waist. His big hands held her waist in a firm grip using his other hand to tangle in her long inky main pulling her back slightly. He buried his head against her clavicle taking very deep calming breaths. Analyzing the scenario with a clear mind is the only way he could do this.

"Hana-chan, I can't do this." Suddenly, her breaths stopped and her body turned rigid.

"You're rejecting me?" She whispered. It felt like her world was being torn apart by its one and only hero. Her body started shaking. The comfort she associate with Naruto seemed to evaporate transitioning to an all too familiar disappointment.

Naruto couldn't let her think this way. "I'm not rejecting you. Hana-chan look at me." She met his eyes timidly slowly her breaths to quell the fast beating of her heart.

"I'm seeing someone and you deserve to better than that. You are beautiful, intelligent, strong, and determined. You deserve so much more than what you've given yourself." Talking became hard as he looked into her vulnerable eyes and got lost in them. _Fuck! It's happening again. This is exactly why I kept my distance. _"I can't do to you what others have done."

"Naruto, are you in love with her?" She couldn't help but wonder. Out of all of the words that came from his mouth, that was her first thought. Questioning his commitment became a habit, but the overwhelming warmth she felt being around the jovial blonde was something she didn't want to let go.

"I'm really into her. I can see myself falling in love with her." The truth was the only option at this point, he would not cower behind a lie and hurt someone he cares about.

"How do you feel about me?" As those words went through her perfectly red bruised lips, Naruto questioned his position in continuing with the truth. What would happen if he told her how he felt the chemistry from their night together during his loneliest of times? What would she say if he told her that being inside of her changed something in him and scared the hell out of him? If he told her Fuu intrigued him because she reminded him of both her and Sakura? Would telling her these things change anything?

Everything was so confusing for Naruto when it came to Hanabi. She started out as a little sister who was crazy about his protégé and became a woman over the years. She became someone he admired. When he found out what happened between her and Konohamaru, he was angry at how unfair things were. He was ashamed of Konohamaru for his cowardice and livid on how he continued to hurt her. The same could be said for Sasuke and Sakura but Sakura is a married woman and has been for years. It would have been easier if she would have loved him, but she didn't, not in that way and he grew out of the infatuation he had for her.

Hanabi is resilient like a beautiful desert flower but could he give her what she wanted? What about Fuu? If he were honest with himself, he'd admit that he hadn't thought about Fuu until he thought of the scarlet A her lovers had her wear and refused to do the same.

"You know I'm attracted to you but I don't know how to answer your question. Fuck Hana-chan, I will not play with your feelings and tell you how I feel before I figure it out."

For her, his words felt like something. It gave her a glimmer of hope- a possibility of more.

"But you do feel something right?" She whispered closing the gap between them. The intoxicating lavender scent made his head spin. He nodded mindlessly.

"I feel something." He murmured against her lips.

She raised her hand against his eyes closing his lids. Lifting the dress from her body, clad in only her lacey undergarments, she leaned closer kissing his lips softly. "Let me show you how I feel."

Kissing him again she wrapped his arms around her waist making him aware of her lack of dress. "Open your eyes Naruto."

As he did obliged her request, she moved one of his hands to rest on her breast. "Please, show me how you feel too."

His breath caught at the sight of her modesty covered in rose gold lace, light lavender pools darkened, heavy lidded, her creamy skin flushed, the pleading aura. Her desperation reaching him, tugging at his heart. He didn't want to do anything he'd be ashamed of yet he couldn't think of a reason to be so cross in the matter. Hanabi wanted him and he was coming to the slow realization that he had no control around her. He'd always give in to her desires. Which is why when she leaned in to kiss her once more, he no longer held back. He lost himself in her.

"Fuck Hanabi." He picked her up wrapping her around him as he walked towards the guest room.

* * *

Sasuke was seething. There he was sitting inconspicuously in the corner of a tea house watching how Yahiko Pein flirted with his wife, stealing subtle touches and what made matters worse was Sakura's obvious enjoyment of his attention.

It took everything in him not to go over to their table a rip Pein's filthy hands and take Sakura away, but he made her a promise. He wouldn't interfere, but that doesn't prevent him from watching to make sure no funny business happens.

The dark prince never considered himself to be a masochist but sitting her watching his wife with another man made him question his mental health. He decided it was time to speed this date up.

He took out his phone and sent her a quick message.

To: Sakura

From: Sasuke

Why aren't you home?

Thinking that he'd get immediate satisfaction, he waited, watching as she checked her phone and ignored his text. Fury consumed him, he wanted to punish her. Rational thought didn't seem to reach him. His inner beast was raging clawing his way out to paint the walls red with Pein's blood.

The fever returned, his eyes burned. His onyx pools turned crimson when the hipster moved and rested his hand on Sakura's thigh he bent the tea spoon in his hand in half and a small black tomoe appeared within the red that now filled his eyes.

* * *

Pein is certainly an interesting man and very sexy at that. Sakura had never felt so at ease talking about literature, making mess with her tea manifesting her ever present clumsiness, speaking nonsensical things just because. He was very receptive to broadening conversation to the unconventional, she'd even mused that he must be some sort of expert on women.

Of course he wasn't opposed to turning up the heat sprinkling suggestive subjects within the lighter one's making her feel it to be natural to talk about sex in the middle of a tea house. She didn't want to be rude and imply that her attentions were elsewhere but when she saw Sasuke's text, something just didn't sit well in her stomach. Knots were forming pulsating inside of her and those were not the type of knots she wanted to have right now.

"I hope you aren't upset that I welcomed myself into your home." His deep ominous voice made her moan.

"Well I suppose this could have all been avoided had I given you my number." The pinkette smiled, her jade eyes sparkling in his direction.

"That couldn't be helped. Speaking of, do you normally dress so provocative to teach?" He immediately noticed her eyes narrowing at him finding his question to be of poor taste. He didn't mind. He wanted to push her buttons. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that a fierce lioness laid dormant inside of her. Pein's goal was to unleash that lioness. He was confident in his ability to make her purr.

"Don't be offended Sakura, I didn't mean any harm by the question. It's just that seeing you in that dress that's all about sensual false modesty was very distracting." Making sure to lock their eyes, he continued.

"See, all the time I was there observing your class, hearing all those erotic stories, hearing one particular guy offering an Ode to Sakura, I couldn't help but let my imagination run wild. I apologize for being so bold but I wanted to fuck you into insanity. That dress, the details in your outfit, the teasing hints of perfume in the right places, you are a walking erection maker."

She gasped, feeling the intensity of his words. She was about to respond but he wasn't finished.

"Don't get me wrong, I will not rush things between us. Hiding my intentions is not something I do. My goal is to make you explode without really touching you… in the obvious places that is. I want to share tantric experiences with you. Then and only then when the magnetism we radiated brings us to an unconscious euphoric state is when I'll fuck you all night, all day, until I have no fluids left to pour into you. Do you think you can handle that?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. "I can handle that; but I agree, we should take it slow." She allowed a coquettish smile to show on her face licking her lips at the prospective romance.

"Very well. I look forward to meeting the real you. Let's get out of here." He left more than enough yen on the table to cover the bill and helped her out of her seat allowing his hand to firmly guide her out of the tea house and into his car.

Both parties were oblivious to Sasuke's stalking as he followed them to their destination.

Pein seemed like too much of an open book to emanate such an ominous aura; the simple thought had her oddly perplexed. She just could wrap her head around it. While it's obvious that there is more to him that meets the eye, he'd been so forthcoming when she queried that she couldn't find herself to think of him as dishonest. Either this man is a genius in the art of manipulation or he's letting her see the real him.

Based on the internet research she did on him, his personal life is very private. There were no pictures of him with any women romantically, only business associates with their spouses. No mentions of marriage, family, or anything aside from his professional catalog and many accolades.

She was impressed in finding that he built many charitable organizations from the ground up and had a passion for helping orphans. In a way, it warmed her heart that he'd be such a humanitarian. It's a real turn on. Those thoughts didn't help quell how nervous she felt at that moment, in his car, playing with the hem of her dress.

He paid close attention to the road yet she still felt as if she were under his perusal. The man is incredibly observant and literally oozes sex appeal. Menma is very sexy and has an intense presence but Pein has this push and pull. It feels like a magnet drawing you in making you want to still in his presence.

With Sasuke it's more about love and drowning in his perfection yet funny enough, her ex-husband is far from perfect. Even so, she didn't think herself capable of ever ceasing to love him. But she didn't want to entertain such thoughts. She shook her head and huffed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He spoke carefully, his voice never lacking that incredible sexiness that screams orgasm.

"I was just wondering more about you. Please don't think less of me but, I had to find out more about you. You are a mystery to me and I found that I couldn't find a thing about you online. Do you not have a personal life?" She responded meekly.

He smiled, bright and big, it was gorgeous! "Oh, I definitely have a personal life. If things work out between you and I you may see just how _personal _my life can get. Out of respect for myself and the position in the business world, I make it my mission to keep my life personal. I let people see what I want them to see."

"What do you want me to see?" Her nose wrinkled at his comment.

"I want you to see everything. It will take time. You see former Mrs. Uchiha, I have been fascinate with you ever since I read your first book. There was no authors' picture anywhere and the only photo of Sakura Haruno I found was not very clear. After putting in more effort I found out you were married to Sasuke and I was instantly disappointed." He paused for dramatic affect and to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes were downcast, he instantly kicked himself for his lack of tact. He reached out his arm and grabbed her hands. Bringing them up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles one by one.

"I was disappointed because it was then I realized that your books were stories of a depraved woman who was venting out her unfulfilled desires. Imagining someone as beautiful as you not getting she wants when I am here more than willing to offer was torturous. The lack of quality in the women he had his fun with was laughable because it is the equivalent as a rich man choosing to live as a pauper, starving himself forcing MSG down his throat when pure organic goodness was at his disposal."

He dropped her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry to say this but I am not sorry I feel this way… I was pleased when I found out you got divorced. Not because you got hurt but, because you'd finally might be able to give yourself the opportunity to be treated better."

Sakura melted in her seat. At the beginning of his little spiel, she was flattered, then she was angry at his mentioning her horrible marriage, finally he made her heart swell getting lost in his eloquent words and his strong perspective of how she should be treated. It sounded like everything she wanted. Then again, so did Menma. The rosette reached an impasse, can she attempt to have a relationship with someone like Pein when she told Menma she wasn't ready and if she did, would she hurt him because she truly wasn't ready.

How do you know when you are ready? How long is long enough? Did the years of passionless marriage count towards that?

Being without Sasuke seemed just as complicated as being with him. "It will take time. I like the idea of taking our time." She whispered indirectly to him. Embracing a false sense of security is one bad habit Sakura has never broken and although a voice in her head told her she was getting ahead of herself, the doe eyed writer refused to listen.

Denial is so easy; it's also cowardly.

Pein smiled enjoying how receptive she's been to him. He was almost sorry they arrived to her home so quickly. Monopolizing her time to simply bask in her presence became more and more attractive by the minute.

He reluctantly pulled through the gates of her home and parked his car in front of the house. Being the gentleman he is, he quickly made his way around the car to open the passenger door offering his hand to help her out.

She gave him a warm smile. He found himself really liking her smile.

"I had a really good time and now that I have your number, I'll be sure to call so we can see each other again." She nodded.

As they walked to the door, Pein grabbed her hand feeling the soft warmth of her flesh and relishing in the sensations that sparked throughout his skin from the contact. Uneasy butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she was confused; she didn't know how to feel.

There was no time to contemplate the source of her disquiet because as soon as they reached the door she was swung around and pressed against it. Pein's long fingers tightened around her back stroking the expanse of her exposed porcelain skin. He leaned closer, slowly pressing himself against her only pausing when his lips hovered over hers.

"We will take it slow but, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't kiss you. If that's ok with you." His whispered against her lips, his tone dropping several octaves heavily sexual and reflecting his desire. His presence felt so powerful that she felt overwhelmed. It made her scared and wet simultaneously.

Her words failed her so she nodded weakly.

"Good." He closed the space between them pressing his juicy pierced lips against her pale pink soft lips. That pull he had felt even stronger. It wasn't long before Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself closer to him.

His tongue tangled with her savoring her natural flavors mixed with the oolong tea and honey she had with him at the tea house. When she pressed herself closer to him making her hardened nipples graze his vest, he instantly hardened and moaned into her mouth.

Pein was very tempted take her right there and then but he knew it wasn't the right time yet. He wanted to make it good for her and there were some things they'd have to do before they could get there.

Her body was on fire, there was something about his touch that simply made her want. She wasn't sure if it was her raging hormones or merely the effect he had on her but it felt good.

He expertly moved his tongue in her mouth until he left no crevice unexplored. His hands massaged the small of her bad itching to travel downwards and feel that incredible ass in his hands. Restraining himself was proving to be harder by the minute which is why he had to separate their lips.

Lavender eyes looked up to find Sakura's darkened emeralds locked on his lips, her skin flushed, and her chest rising and falling rapidly. She looked so fucking sexy!

Being the bold man he is, he didn't waste words on explanations for the abrupt ending to their kiss. He simply took her hand and brought it to the front of his pants, making her feel the effect she had on him. His turgid member strained painfully against his pants.

She gasped. As soon as her hand made contact she felt it twitch. It was both erotic and intoxicating.

"This was becoming a problem and as much as I'd like to introduce you to another part of me, I meant what I said. I want to take things slow, no matter how painful it may be for me." He whispered huskily.

Sakura didn't know whether she should be upset or grateful. While she thought he was sweet, she was highly frustrated and very horny. Between Sasuke's presence in the house, Menma's taunting, all the readings in the class, Kakashi's flirtations, Pein's words and kiss, she was ready to explode.

Of course those thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke walked up furiously and separated the two.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke was seething. Walking up in his black slacks and charcoal button down shirt seeing Pein walk her to the door was one thing but, when he kissed her and she responded he lost it. There was no way he was going to allow things to go further. Yahiko Pein would do well with a lesson on respect.

Pein threw a fake smile Sasuke's way. "I was simply bidding your beautiful, intelligent and incredibly sexy ex-wife good night." He made sure to put an emphasis on the ex-factor.

Sakura felt faint. _What the fucking hell does Sasuke think he is doing? He's supposed to be home. _She knew the best course of action was to say goodbye to Pein and deal with Sasuke. Apparently now is the time for clarity.

The rosette ignored her husband in favor of encouraging Pein's exit with the promise of another date. "Pein, thank you for a lovely evening. Call me so we can plan our next one, I'm really looking forward to it."

Sasuke could barely contain himself. "The hell you will! You are fucking going out with him ever again!" His words came out lethal.

Pein narrowed his eyes in the raven haired Uchiha's direction and Sakura definitely caught on which is why she decided to diffuse the situation rather than allow it to escalate.

"Pein, please allow me to clarify things with Sasuke and get home safe. I will talk to you soon." Her jade eyes were pleading for cooperation.

He ran a hand through his bright tangerine locks and sighed hesitantly acquiescing to her request.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him. He's not well. But if you insist, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."

He looked at Sasuke before leaving and whispered. "Watch your anger and think about her for once. You are manifesting your family's curse."

It took everything for Sasuke not to pummel him on the spot. But since he was leaving, he contained himself finally having his wife to himself. He ignored Pein's words deeming them worthless of his attention as there were more important matters at hand.

As soon as Pein's car took off, he turned his gaze on Sakura perusing her skin for any signs of 'activities'. He was relieved when he saw none but that relief didn't last long when she began to vent her frustrations.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke? We are no longer married. You and I talked about this and you just embarrassed me. Why? Why are you being so difficult?" She was screaming thanking the heavens that her home was in a remote location.

"Why am I being so difficult?" Sasuke's anger peaked. It felt as though the oxygen was sucked out the air. Chills pierced her skin, never having seen Sasuke's aura turn so dark. It was then she noticed his eyes, they were red and there seemed to be a comma in each eye. It scared her.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Her voice was timid.

He walked towards her until he was in front of her. "Why am I being so difficult?" His voice was low and dark.

She swallowed feeling cornered not daring to answer. Then Sasuke did something that frightened her even more… he started laughing. The maniacal laughter filled the vast space of the houses landscape. It sent chills up her spin. Sasuke never acted so unhinged; he was always so collected and at times apathetic.

The laughter ceased leaving a deadly silence behind and this filled Sakura with trepidation. The only noise to accompany the wind audible to both of them is Sasuke's heavy breaths. "Just imagine my surprise to come home and find my WIFE tangled up with another man!"

Mimicking Pein's movements from earlier, he pressed her against the door. He noticed the beads of sweat coating her face, she was apprehensive. Deep down, it didn't sit right with Sasuke but his body felt like it was operating on its own. He's never felt so out of control. He couldn't stop himself; he was possessed.

"He looked like he wanted to have you, right here, right now. I can't allow that Tsuki." His inky locks brushed against her cheek as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "You. Are. Mine." His voice was lethal. However, when he pressed his nose in her multicolored hair and inhaled her scent, something in her snapped.

She pushed him with all her might effectively separating the two though Sasuke didn't move very far.

"We aren't together anymore Sasuke. You said you'd be my friend. You knew this sort of thing would happen. What is wrong with you?" She didn't yell; she spoke low in her crassest voice.

Inside, he was telling his body not to move. She's right; he doesn't want to accept that he's now just another suitor with no claim on her. No matter how much he regrets it; this is all his fault and he needs to endure the pain of knowing she may be with others. Suddenly, Pein's words made sense. The fever returned. His brain swelled pounding violently against his skull. His vision blurred before it came clearer than ever and the little bit of control he'd gained over his body was gone.

Her reflexes weren't quick enough, she was lost. One minute she's fighting back putting Sasuke in his place, the next she's paralyzed- eyes stuck in a haze of red eyes with two black tomoes. It felt as though she entered an alternate universe. Imagery changing constantly making her dizzy and the only constant being her and Sasuke.

The phantasm didn't stop her from thinking how incredibly convenient it seemed for her to find comfort in his presence when she felt nothing but apprehension. She felt powerless in this whirlwind.

It took her a moment to register Sasuke removing his belt from the loops of his black slacks. His pants slid down to slightly to his hip revealing his gray boxer briefs. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. His undershirt gone with it. He kicked off his shoes and slid off his pants and boxer briefs freeing his throbbing erection.

She'd never seen him so hard before. His penis was long and thick, his veins pulsating. It looked ready to attack. His belt was still firmly in his hand. Sasuke was in his naked glory sans the sock he kept on. The view was as glorious as it's ever been.

He folded the belt in half closing the buckle over the last notch. In a primal fashion, he stalked closer until nothing separated them. His hardness rubbed against the silks of her dress and panties. Sakura breath hitched at the contact. All the stress of the day paled in comparison to the wanton need for an orgasm.

"You will never stop being my wife. I will never stop being yours and you will never stop being mine." He whispered against her lips whilst removing her sorry excuse for a dress with one simple flick of his wrist making the strap slide down her arms. He smirked at her undergarments appreciating the innocent sexy appeal of it. Deciding the only thing he need gone were her pesky silk boy shorts, he gripped them firmly in his hand sliding the soaked wet material back and forth stimulating her clit. Drops of her essence began to coat his cock making his eyes roll back and moan in appreciation.

She whimpered overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. There was something about the whole thing that made her so hot. It was like taking a page out of one of her darkest fantasies and manifesting it. She also knew that encouraging this behavior would be very bad for her and Sasuke's relationship yet she couldn't stop him, she could only feel.

Her panties were ripped clean off her flesh briefly snapping against her bundle of nerves. "Oh God!" She screamed out.

Sasuke felt the power, he thirsted for it. Power over the world is meaningless to him and he could care less for anything under that umbrella. The power he wanted was this one- power over her. Having her at his mercy, being the only one to bring her pleasure.

This sexy woman in nude thigh high's and antique white garter belts with gold heels and jeweled pasties on belongs to him and it was time that she knew this as well.

"It seems like you need a reminder." He rubbed his length against her slippery fold. "See how wet you are. You weren't this wet when Pein was here."

He took the folded belt and rounded it in against the small of back making it circle half-way around her waist. He then, hooked his arms into each loop resting the straps on his forearms effectively lifting her up with each flex of his arms.

He locked her long creamy arms around his waist and slid into her soaked tight sex. A guttural growl escaped his lips. Making Sakura's hazy eyes darken. His cool alabaster skin felt like it was melting under the intense heat of the boil lava pumping through his veins.

A third black tomoe appeared in his crimson eyes causing him to cry out as he pistoned in and out of Sakura hard and fast. Between her ecstatic cries and nails digging into his arms, he was in basking in the heavenly fires of his inner hell. The sensations and her warmth, her slick flesh tightly gliding over his, her moans, the belt tightening around his arms with each thrust- it's all real yet so far from reality. Once they regain cognizance their marriage will still be non-existent, their lives painfully separate, and their ties still hung by a thread.

His mind was too fuzzy to place any serious amount of focus on anything other than Sakura's deep jade eyes glimmering with pleasure. "Sasuke!"

The paralysis she felt waned as he became lost in his thoughts and instead of using it as and opportunity to separate herself from him, she raised her hips meeting each of his thrusts. Locking her arms around his neck, she turned his face caressing his cheek to bring him back from wherever his head was at.

Delicate porcelain hands brought him back, she was so beautiful. The urge to please her became more and more desperate. Without disconnecting them he unhooked himself from the belt allowing it to drop on the floor.

The anticipation in her sparkling eyes only served to fuel his desire as he unhooked on of her legs from his waist setting it on the floor and lifted the other positioning himself behind her. His arm reached around her chest to rub her soft creamy globes whilst his free hand pinched her bundle of nerves lightly.

Strong deep thrusts barreled into her in a decadent cadence rhythmically dictating their joining. Their tongues met in a fierce battle of dominance, he allowed the exchange to flow evenly wanting it to feel as good for her as it is for him.

"Mmmmm Sasuke." She moaned into his mouth. Such a sweet sound for his wretched ears.

"Don't call me that name. You know what I want to hear." All sense was lost to her. Enraptured by the pleasure filled coupling, she ignored his words.

He wasn't having that. Circling his hips into her core he pulled out until the swollen head of his cock rubbed against her entrance sliding enough to tease her clit along his skilled fingers. He wouldn't push forward no matter how many times she attempted to reposition herself to slide down.

"Sasuke" She whined, so close to climax she wanted to cry.

"I want to hear it Tsuki." He bit out firmly clearly affected by her dying to plunge back in her warmth and bring them both to orgasm.

Realization hit her. Her pouty swollen reddened lips formed an O. "Yamiyo please." A satisfied arrogant smirk was all the response she got before he rammed back into her. The groan in unison.

"Fuck. Stop. That. I don't want this to end too soon." Sasuke gritted through his teeth as he felt Sakura clench her muscles around his thick length in pulses. The pleasant squeeze around his member would be his undoing if he allowed it and there was no way he'd allow her to make him cum first.

"I warned you." He began retracted all the way again bringing her arm over his shoulder whilst pounding into her again and again ripping the pasties off her breasts with his teeth and clamping his lips over her nipples.

"Ahhhh… Yam…i… I…I'm…." Words were not coming together for her.

"That's right Tsuki, come all over my dick. I want to feel your pussy lose control around me." His strained words took all the control he had left before they both climaxed uncontrollably for what seemed like an eternity. He felt as if he were in a sauna. Sweat dripping down his face, his body trembling as the three tomoes spun into two six point stars. It almost looked like a flower trapped a star.

They slid down to the floor on top of each other with his softening member still inside of her. Sakura slowly regained her consciousness. A powerful message was verbalized weakly. "Let this be a reminder of what only I can do, because no matter what I will always be the only man you can love Tsuki… and you are the only woman I can love." With those words his eyes morphed back into their original obsidian and Sasuke's body fell to the ground.

'Thud'

Sakura panicked. "Sasuke. Sasuke." She nudged his limp body relieved to find he was still breathing but burning up. Without a second thought she ran into the house leaving a very naked Sasuke outside to get Naruto for help.

She didn't pay attention to her own state of undress, at the moment, it wasn't important. Sasuke was. Running up the stairs she reached the guestroom where Naruto was staying and slammed the door open to find a very naked Naruto sprawled out on the bed with an equally naked Hanabi Hyuuga riding him roughly with her eyes closed and his lips suckling on her taut nipples.

If Sasuke weren't unconscious she would be turned on and definitely wouldn't interrupt. She always knew there was something more between than they were willing to admit. There was no time to dwell on their dynamics and unfortunately she had to interrupt.

Naruto and Hanabi were so lost in pleasure they didn't even notice the door opening. "I'm sorry but Naruto I really need your help. Sasuke has collapse outside and has a terrible fever, I need help bringing him inside and I dismissed the staff for tonight." She said all in one breath pinning her eyes shut to help quell whatever unease may come from their indecent exposure.

Naruto grunted in frustration and alarm until he looked over to Sakura which did nothing to calm his rock hard penis that was still sheathed in Hanabi.

The younger Hyuuga wrapped herself in a sheet covering Naruto in the process. "Naruto, come back. I know naked Sakura is very hot, hell, even I may be a little jealous but you are obviously needed right now.

At the mention of being naked, Sakura looked down and screamed. "Oh shit. Naruto, help him. He's naked too and I have to get a robe. Hanabi, you are more than welcome to stay. I don't think Naruto is done with you." Her face turned red with embarrassment as she ran to her room to put something decent on as Hanabi giggled cutely the writer and ramen lover's expressions.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha wasn't often nervous, in fact being an Uchiha- clan known to covet stoicism- she was trained to rein in her emotions since birth. This matter was very different. She would see the man she choose to love many years ago.

She found herself waiting in the airport for his arrival so when his uneven blonde spikes came in to view, her heart swelled.

"Minato." She yelled across the airport. The soothing breathtaking smile was ever present on his handsome face. He looked even better than the last time she saw him and he thought the same about her.

He brought her into his arms and swung her around kissing the edge of her lips. "I'm here." He spoke soothingly feeling the eruption of emotions coming from Mikoto.

"I'm so happy. Are you hungry?" She asked in a muffled voice as she pressed further into his chest.

"Are you propositioning me in the middle of the airport Mikoto?" She looked up in shock and disbelief. _Did he really just say that?_ Her eyes sparkled in remembrance of their old times.

"You know I'm a lady." She collected herself. He couldn't resist the chance to tease her.

"And you know you're my favorite desert!" The glint in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Mikoto, it held a promise for better things later. That is if he still wanted her after what she had to say.

"Come let's go the Hibachi place close by." She grabbed his arm and escorted him out having already instructed her driver to fetch Minato's belongings and take it to her house.

It didn't take long after they reached the restaurant to be seated. They placed their orders indulging in small talk putting off what they both knew one would be a very serious conversation. They simply wanted to enjoy the good time for however long it would last them before diving into the more trivial matters.

Mikoto gathered her strength to broach the subject. She reached over and grabbed his warm hand in hers. He smiled appreciating her presence as he's missed her since they parted.

"Minato, what I need to talk to you about is…" Her words were interrupted by an unwanted visitor.

"Well, well, well, don't we look cozy?" The deep brash voice of Fugaku Uchiha immediately put her on edge as she willed herself to meet his eyes and confirm her deepest fears.

Minato held on to her hand and sneered in Fugaku's direction. "How can we help you?"

The only thoughts in Mikoto's head were: _Oh fucking hell, this is bad news!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or need me to clarify any of the events in this chapter, let me know. Sorry NaruHina lovers they will not be a couple in this story. Don't count Menma out too soon either, remember not to judge any character before knowing their whole story ( I learned this from the brilliant Porcelain Memories). By the way... You'll Love Me Someday by Megami Tenchi is amazing if you like GossipGirl (CHAIR) which remind me a lot of SasuSaku. **

**I will be completing my stories in this order:**

**1\. Rapturous Desires**

**2\. An Education: Sakura's Art of Seduction**

**3\. Computer Love**

**4\. The Guide**

**Acknowledgements:**

**SMILE- You make me smile. Thank you so much for your support!**

**SuzuranCrow23- Pein will be an important part of this story... I just can't tell you how.**

**Kvhee- I will not stop until this story is completed.**

**Guest- I know it seems like SasuSaku can't get away from each other but there is a reason for that and what happened here is the catalyst that triggers other events.**

**CrazyMel2008- Naruto and Sakura won't be sleeping together but she will have plenty of fun torturing Sasuke. He will definitely be a good by from now on.**

**DieInHappiness- Thank you for your continued support! hugs!**

**Dino-I get how Hanabi's story seems random in the story but, she's actually very important in the plot. I agree sasuke needs to prove himself and though he may have thought it was easy, it most certainly isn't!**

**Zombiekins5948- Thank you! xoxo**

**koolkidSwaggy- You are awesome thank you!**

**geekXviolet- You are too sweet. I am honored that you think so highly of my stories! I can't wait to see more of your work.**

**kittychic0895- Oh you haven't seen anything yet!**

**I'm in here- The pendulum keeps swinging but as we get closer to the end which we are more than half way things will become clearer.**

**Porcelain Memories- You know that you are an inspiration to me. I mean I am so excited about the quick High School Memories updates and Morphine? OMG! I have no words. I mean Winter Wings, Everything in Life, Magnolia Perfume, they all inspire me so. I have so much respect for your talent and I truly hope others see it and appreciate your brilliance. We shall chat via PM about these updates (wink). I'm blessed to have such a brilliant reader and peer.**

**Guest - Thank you for your understanding. I'm so glad that you get where I am coming from and what I am doing here. **

(ThePagentGirl)-**You put me on to so many amazing I don't know how I can ever thank you for your support.**

**Guest- Chapter 9 will be one of the steamiest I've written.**

**Goosey Toodles- You had me cracking up! Thank you. I think life is an emotional rollercoater and in order to get to the good, you have to endure the bad. Ino is a bitch but she's screwed up and Karin, well you will see about her.**

Again I am so blessed and honored to have you as readers. Your time is precious and I'm happy you decided to share some with me!

Until next time,

XOXO

ElevatedJewel


End file.
